O Medalhão Mágico
by Camila Cullen 2014
Summary: O que você faria se encontrasse um Medalhão Mágico capaz de Realizar o seu Sonho? O que você Pediria? Uma FÃS doida pela Saga Crepúsculo e The Vampires Diaries pediu para ser Isabella Marie Swan. Que confusões ela vai causar na pequena cidade de Forks.
1. Prólogo

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oi Leitoras Lindas! Essa é a minha primeira fanfinc.  
>Boa Leitura =D<p>

**Prólogo**

Estava desanimada da vida e de tudo. Não queria fazer nada só dormir e nunca mais acordar, mas nunca temos o que queremos. Sempre temos que fazer ao contrario. Amar uma pessoa que nunca poderemos ter. Bastava-me somente sonhar com ele, todas as noites. Um sonho que ele me amava e dizia que ficaria comigo para sempre, mas só o sonho com ele não me bastava eu queria tê-lo nem que fosse por um dia. Um dia valeria muito para mim.

Foi nisso que me agarrei eu queria ser a Isabella Marie Swan. Eu não queria ser a Kristen Stewart a atriz, mas sim a personagem que namora o Edward Antony Masen Cullen. O vampiro dos meus sonhos eu quero muito ser a futura esposa de Edward. Quem não quer SER? Só uma doida varrida gostaria de ficar com o Jacob Black. Ele se acha um máximo com aqueles músculos de fora eu não gosto de cachorro sarnento e Jacob Black é um. Fala sério só uma cega trocaria Edward pelo Jacob. Por isso eu odiei o livro Lua Nova quando Bella se apaixona por Jacob e depois fica em duvida Eclipse e ate beija o desgraçado. E o meu Edward ainda a perdoa e casa com ela. A Bella não soube amar verdadeiramente o Edward.

Toda garota sonha um dia se casar com Edward Cullen, mesmo aquelas que dizem que preferia Jacob. O defeito que eu mais odeio em certas pessoas é a inveja e principalmente aqueles que ficam chamando Edward de gay só por ele querer se guardar ate o casamento. A Stephenie Meyer é evangélica por isso o sexo só depois do casamento. E fazer sexo antes de casar e pecado, nem adianta falar que não é. Quem diz que faz sexo porque ama não vai deixar de ser pecado e nem mudar opinião de Deus. E na igreja católica também fala que errado fazer antes do casamento. Eu concordo com Stephenie em deixar Edward e Bella perder a virgindade na Lua de Mel e o certo e mais romântico.

Eu estava no centro da cidade olhando vitrines quando vi um antiquário o que me chamou atenção foi um medalhão de ouro. Eu entrei na loja e pedi para ver o colar a vendedora pego o medalhão e me mostro. Era redondo, com uma videira entalhada em volta do círculo externo. Eu abri a caixinha e olhei interior, ali havia espaço para uma pequena foto e, do outro lado, uma inscrição em francês. A vendedora traduziu a frase "Mais do que minha própria vida".

O medalhão era exatamente igual que a Bella comprou em Amanhecer para da à Renesmee de Natal. Era muita coincidência, decidi comprar o medalhão e não me importava o preço, eu dei a ela o meu cartão de credito e pedi para parcelar. A vendedora disse que só podia dividir em 3 vezes eu aceitei. Ficaria sem dinheiro por um tempo, mas valeria a pena. Fui embora para casa com medalhão na bolsa. Estava muito animada com a compra.

Fui ao meu quarto peguei o meu medalhão e coloquei no meu pescoço. Fiquei olhando ele no espelho do meu guarda roupa. Era lindo só faltava colocar uma foto pequena, colocaria uma foto do Edward já que eu não podia tê-lo pessoalmente, mas eu poderia tê-lo perto do meu coração. Deitei-me na minha cama e fiquei admirando o medalhão. Eu desejei tanto se a Bella Swan a mulher que Edward ama loucamente. Fiquei recitando como mantra. Eu quero ser Bella Swan, Eu quero ser a Bella Swan, Eu quero ser a Bella Swan que acabei dormindo.

– Acorda Filha! – eu ouvi a minha mãe me chamando.

– Só mais 5 minutos Mãe. – eu disse me virando do outro lado.

– Acorda Isabella! – disse minha mãe brava, mas porque me chamou de Isabella.

A minha mãe sabia eu amava filmes da série Crepúsculo e que eu tinha lido todos os livros e assistido os quatro filmes, mas não precisava me chamar de Isabella para eu acordar. Eu abri olhos e me levantei, eu nunca gostei de acordar cedo. Eu toquei no meu colar que estava no pescoço e quando olhei em volta e vi que não era o meu quarto e tinha varias malas espalhadas pelo chão. Devia tá sonhando ainda ou delirando. Minha mãe não estava no quarto, fui ao banheiro fazer a minha higiene. Quando me vi ao espelho fiquei assustada, não era eu e não era o meu corpo. A minha respiração ficou rápida estava entrando em pânico, só podia ser um sonho muito louco. Comecei a me beliscar, mas não adianto nada eu ainda estava ali parada me olhando.

Eu estava no corpo da Isabella Marie Swan. Nem mesmo nos meus melhores sonhos foi tão real quanto esse. Lavei rosto e escovei os dentes, meus cabelos estavam todo embaraçado. Peguei pente e penteei, meus olhos era castanhos claros, minha pele era clara. Meus cabelos e enrolados da cor mogno e o meu corpo não tinha muito volume nos seios e nem bunda. Sou brasileira tenho seios e bunda, pelo menos a Bella e bonita.

Eu nunca gostei da atitude da Bella se menos prezar. Ficava se diminuindo falando que era feia e sem sal. Toda pessoa tem que se amar primeiro, antes de querer que alguém te ame. Ficar falando que é feia, sem sal e insignificante não ajuda na sua autoestima. Se era sonho ou não iria mudar muito nas ações e nas atitudes da Bella, que agora sou eu.

– Isabella já acordou – a mãe de Bella gritou lá de baixo.

– Sim Mãe e eu não gosto que me chama de Isabella. – eu falei brava se era para ser ela eu fingiria que não gostava de Isabella, mas eu gosto.

Desci lá embaixo e vi a mãe de Bella tomando café da manhã com um homem que devia ser Phil o seu padrasto. Mãe de Bella não parecia nada com ela só na cor de pele e um pouco na feição do rosto. Renée tinha cabelos loiros escuros e olhos azuis e o Phil era alto tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos escuros não era bonito.

– Bom Dia Mãe e Phil! – eu sorri.

– Bom Dia Bella! – disse Phil à voz dele e grossa.

– Bom Dia Bella! – disse a Renée.

– Dormiu bem? – perguntou Phil.

– Sim. – me sentei à mesa e comecei a tomar o meu café da manhã.

– Bella se não precisa fazer isso. – disse Renée triste.

– Mãe, eu quero ir para Forks. – eu falei sorrindo eu sabia que ela não queria me mudasse, nada no mundo varia eu ficar com ela.

Não tinha nenhuma chance de eu ficar Phoenix. Eu quero ver o Edward e a família Cullen eu tenho que aproveitar que estou tendo esse sonho. Pode ser a minha única chance de conhecer Edward e não seria a Renée que me impediria. Renée não falou mais no assunto e Phil ficou na dele sem falar nada. Se fosse eu a Bella não gostaria do padrasto por nada do mundo eu nunca gostaria de ver os meus pais separados. Eu tenho muita pena de Charlie, o amor dele por Renée e lindo e ele nunca se casou depois dela e eu lembro em Lua Nova que ele tentando animar a Bella. Falando da dor de perder a Renée e a filha no mesmo dia.

Agora iria mudar eu estou indo morar com Charlie. Pelo que eu li nos livros ele não fala muito e gosta de ficar vendo tv. O bom e que eu também sou muito calada eu só falo muito quando estou nervosa e também falo o que eu penso, isso vai ser ruim terei que me segurar para não falar asneira. Terminei de tomar meu café da manhã e subi as escadas ate meu quarto. Tinha algumas malas vazias e algumas roupas nas gavetas. Eu me lembro de quando Bella se vestia antes de ir dormir. Com moletons velhos, fala sério um deus grego dormindo com ela e a Bella vestia roupa velha. Ela não bate bem das ideias fazendo isso, procurei pelas gavetas a camisola da Victoria Secrets que Bella ganhou de presente da mãe dela.

Eu achei a camisola e estava ate no plástico, tirei e estendi. Era muito linda, sexy e da cor preta tinha renda. Eu nunca dormi de moletom e nem de calça, gosto de dormir de camisola. Peguei a camisola e coloquei na mala, a lingeries dela era meio infantil e as roupas também. Bella não sabe mesmo se vestir, teria mudar o estilo dela de se vestir. Eu chamei a minha mãe, eu queria sair para fazer compras.

– Mãe que horas e meu voo? – perguntei com quem não quer nada.

– E amanhã cedo. Esqueceu Bella. – sim esqueci, pelo menos tinha ate amanhã para terminar de arrumar as malas.

– Não Mãe, eu queria comprar algumas roupas. – eu sorri.

– Sério Bella. – ela sorriu muito.

– Sim Mãe. – sorri.

– Você não quis comprar nada antes de ir para Forks e nunca gostou de ir fazer compras. – ela disse triste.

– Bom hoje eu quero. Você me leva? – eu perguntei animada, Bella de antes pode ate não gostar, mas eu adoro comprar roupas novas.

– SIM VAMOS ANTES QUE SE MUDE DE IDEIA. – ela disse gritando de felicidade.

– Deixa me vestir antes. Não seria legal sair de pijama na rua. – eu disse rindo.

– Claro vou me arrumar também. – ela saiu correndo para o seu quarto.

Eu procurei por alguma roupa na gaveta que fosse decente. Eu achei uma blusa azul bebe com decote na frente em forma de V e uma calça jeans. Vesti e coloquei um tênis branco, sandália de salto em dia de compra nunca, isso só iria me fazer querer ir embora mais cedo. Procurei por maquiagem pelo quarto e não achava nada. Chamei a minha mãe ela disse que não tinha, Bella era mesmo uma relaxada com aparência. Eu arrumei o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e escovei os dentes. Estava com uma aparência aceitável, pelo menos não tinha espinhas e nem cravo no rosto.

A minha mãe estava radiante de alegria, parecia criança que acabou de ganhar presente de Natal. Ela avisou a Phil que iriamos as compras, ate ele ficou me admirado de eu sair às compras com a Renée. Eu entrei ao carro, a sorte que era a Renée que iria dirigir, eu sei dirigir, mas eu não sei andar pela cidade que nem conheço. Ela ficou me perguntando o que eu queria comprar, eu falei que queria mudar o meu estilo. Ela ficou mais animada em comprar, eu ate deixaria ela me ajudar nas escolhas das minhas novas roupas.

Chegamos ao Shopping ela estacionou perto da entrada. Descemos do carro e fomos às compras. O Shopping era grande, tinha uns 3 andares. Tinha me acostumar chamar Renée de mãe vai que dou uma fora e ela fique brava. Minha mãe ficou me mostrando vitrines eu não tinha gostado de nenhuma roupa que estava nas vitrines. Subimos no segundo andar ela mostro uma boutique tinha varias roupas linda e sexy. Entramos na loja e a vendedora nós mostro as roupas. Minha mãe sabia o número que eu vestia, nem isso eu sabia. As duas separaram muitas roupas para eu experimentar.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Comentários para eu postar a continuação. Eu quero saber se devo ou não continuar?

Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Cullen xD.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**POV Bella**

Chegamos em casa depois do almoço, nós comemos no MC Donald no Shopping. O Phil teve que se virar na cozinha. A minha mãe gastou uma pequena fortuna no Shopping, mas valeu pena. Ela me ajudou comprar roupas mais sexy e chamativa. Compramos lingeries, camisolas, blusas, jeans mais justos, vestidos, sapatos com saltos, botas, bijuterias e maquiagem. Eu tinha tudo que era preciso para ficar ainda mais bela. Seria legal ir à compra com Alice, eu ate deixaria ela me fazer de barbie numa boa. Não sei como a Bella não gosta de ir às compras com Alice. Poderia comprar Shopping inteiro não faria falta na conta dela. Eu deixaria a Alice gastar o que quisesse comigo, isso faria ela muito feliz.

Eu coloquei todas as roupas novas na mala. Eu tirei algumas roupas que a antiga Bella tinha colocado. Procurei pelas gavetas pelos antigos trabalhos Literatura da Bella e coloquei na mala. Peguei os cadernos da antiga escola e coloquei na mala vai que eu precise. Estava ansiosa por amanhã, eu veria o meu Edward. Sei que o nosso primeiro encontro vai despertar o monstro dentro de si, mas depois ele vai me amar muito. Eu só não queria ele fugisse para Alasca eu odeio a Tania, só por ela ter se interessado pelo Edward.

Eu fui tomar um banho para tirar canseira ainda sou humana e seria por um bom tempo. Não vou cometer os mesmo erros de Bella. Ficar pedindo a imortalidade ao Edward e nem tentando levar ele para cama. Eu não quero levar um fora dele e nem pecar contra Deus por mais que ame o Edward. Terminei o meu banho e me vesti, eu queria desmaiar na cama e não acordar mais. Eu sonhei com Edward na clareira e ele brilhava a luz do sol, ele é lindo.

– x - x - x - x -

Eu acordei com a luz do sol nos olhos, eu odeio claridade não consigo dormir. Eu gosto de dormir com tudo escuro. Sentei na cama e toquei no meu medalhão que estava no meu pescoço. Ele foi à única coisa que veio junto comigo, será que esse medalhão era mágico? Se for eu quero que continue assim. Eu quero continuar ser Bella Swan e quem sabe depois namorar o Edward. E me torne a sua futura esposa Bella Cullen.

Eu fiz minha higiene matinal, lavei o meu rosto e penteei os meus cabelos e escovei os meus dentes. Minha mãe nem acordou ainda, eu acordei muito cedo era 06h30min da manhã. Fui à cozinha e peguei cereal e peguei o leite na geladeira, comi e lavei a tigela quando terminei. Uma coisa eu sou igual à Bella em limpar a casa e cozinhar a minha mãe me ensinou e ela cozinha muito bem. Fui ate meu quarto e troquei de roupa, coloquei a minha blusa branca com renda e minha calça jeans justa da cor preta e o tênis branco. Peguei uma blusa de frio de lã da cor preta, quando chegasse a Forks eu vestiria. Escovei os meus dentes e arrumei os meus cabelos numa tiara preta, passei um blush rosa nas bochechas, lápis preto em baixo dos olhos e passei batom rose nos lábios. Estava linda modéstia parte, a maquiagem destacou a minha beleza natural.

Eu não precisava de base e nem pó compacto na minha pele. A minha mãe tinha acordado e me chamou. Ela ficou bem surpresa em me ver pronta, ficou me olhando com certa admiração disse que fiquei ainda mais bela e depois riu da sua própria piada. Eu desci as escadas com minhas malas, Phil estava tomando o seu café da manhã. Perguntei a minha mãe que eu tinha esquecido a senha do meu e-mail. Ela me mostrou um caderninho com as minhas senhas. Sorte eu tinha pedido seria estranho eu não responder e-mails dela quando chegasse a Forks.

O Phil colocou toda bagagem dentro do carro. A minha mãe me levaria ao aeroporto, ela tentou de novo me fazer ficar, por nada no mundo eu ficaria em Phoenix. A viagem foi tranquila ela não falou mais nada sobre a minha viagem. Estava com uma bagagem de mão uma parca. Para pegar o meu dinheiro, a minha passagem de avião e a blusa de frio. Chegamos ao aeroporto ela me abraçou forte, disse que me amava e que sentiria minha falta e eu como boa filha também disse que amava e sentiria a sua falta. Ela se foi graças a Deus.

Eu iria de Phoenix a Seattle são quatro horas de voo, outra hora em pequeno avião até Port Angeles, depois uma hora de carro até Forks. Voar não me preocupava, eu não tenho medo de altura. Eu ficaria uma hora dentro do carro com Charlie, não saberia o que ficar conversando. A minha sorte que ele e meio fechado, mas e um bom pai.

– x - x - x - x - x - x -

Eu estava em Port Angeles e chovia muito. Charlie estava no carro radiopatrulha e seria a minha primeira vez em andar uma. Charlie e bonito tem cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos escuros e bigode que dava a ele certo charme. Charlie me abraçou com um braço só meio desajeitado.

– É bom ver você Bells, - disse ele sorrindo enquanto me abraçava de lado. – Você não mudou muito. Como está a Renée?

– A mamãe está bem. É bom ver você também, pai. – eu teria tomar muito cuidado para não o chamar de Charlie.

Eu tinha umas 4 malas. E a maioria das roupas são que compramos ontem. Foi divertido passar o dia todo no Shopping com a minha mãe. Coube tudo muito bem na mala da viatura.

– Achei um bom carro para você, baratinho. – anunciou enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

Eu sabia o carro que ele tinha comprado, uma picape um Chevy. Não sei como a Bella gostou. Eu odiaria dirigir um carro velho, mas infelizmente teria que fingir que gostei. Eu sei mentir melhor que a Bella, sou uma boa atriz só espero saber enganar Edward e Jasper.

– Que tipo de carro? – perguntei fingindo interesse.

– Bom, na verdade é uma picape, um Chevy.

– Onde o achou? – perguntei já sabendo que comprou de Billy Black o pai do Jacob.

– Lembra do Billy Black, de La Push?

– Não. – eu falei verdade nunca o vi.

– Ele acostumava pescar com a gente no verão. - incentivou Charlie.

– Ele agora está numa cadeira de rodas – continuo Charlie quando eu não respondi, - não pode mais dirigir, e ofereceu a picape por um preço baixo.

– De que ano é? – perguntei fingindo estar interessada no troço.

– Bom, o Billy trabalhou muito no motor...Na realidade só tem alguns anos.

– Quando foi que ele comprou?

– Comprou em 1984, eu acho. – pelo menos não tem a idade de Edward eu ri por pensamento.

– Ele a comprou nova?

– Bom, não. Acho que era nova no inicio dos anos 60...Ou final dos 50, no máximo. – a picape tinha idade para ser avô do Edward dessa tinha me esquecido.

– Obrigada Pai! Foi muito gentil da sua parte, comprar um carro para mim. – eu queria cortar assunto.

– Não foi nada Bells. Eu só quero que você seja feliz. – murmuro ele, constrangido com a minha gratidão.

– Eu vou ser feliz pai. – eu sorri e seria muito principalmente quando conhecer o Edward.

Conversamos sobre o clima, que estava úmido. Eu fiquei maior parte olhando pela janela. Era lindo, tudo era verde: as arvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos que prendiam das copas, a terra coberta de samambaias. Finalmente chegamos à casa de Charlie que dizer o meu pai. A picape estava estacionada do lado de fora, era vermelho desbotado igual do filme Crepúsculo. E claro não gostei, mas fingir alegria quando eu vi e sorri.

– Eu adorei Pai! Obrigada. – eu sorri pelo menos não iria de carona com o meu pai.

– Que bom que gostou! – disse meu pai rudemente, de novo sem graça.

Ele não sabe mesmo mostrar os sentimentos por isso a Bella e tão fechada e tímida. Eu sou a Bella e ficou falando de mim mesma em terceira pessoa. E o sonho está cada vez mais real, não quero nunca mais acordar. Eu subi ao meu quarto ficava de frente para jardim da frente. As paredes azul-claro, as cortinas de renda amarelas na janela, o piso de madeira. Tinha uma mesa para um computador antigo de segunda mão e a cadeira de balanço que o Edward vai sentar futuramente para me ver dormir.

Eu arrumei as minhas malas no guarda-roupa e guardei algumas nas gavetas da cômoda. Peguei minha nécessaire e guardei os meus produtos de higiene no banheiro, eu sempre dividi banheiro com meus pais e com minhas irmãs não seria problema dividir com Charlie. Eu tomei meu banho e relaxei os meus musculo na água quente.

Estava vestida com a minha camisola de seda, deitada na cama olhando teto e esperando sono vir. Não sei quando eu apaguei. Eu dormir muito bem acordei disposta e animada para meu primeiro dia de aula. O café da manhã com Charlie foi silencioso, estava gostando de morar com ele. Eu amo silêncio, mas se for para ouvir a voz de Edward eu prefiro conversar. Charlie saiu para delegacia e fiquei olhando as fotos que estava na sala. O casamento de Charlie e Renée em Las Vegas e uma foto minha quando nasci na maternidade era ate bonitinha.

Eu estava bem vestida uma blusa lilás com decote de V, calça jeans preta agarrada e uma bota preta de salto e uma blusa de frio de lã preta. Penteei meus cabelos e passei um creme que modela os meus cachos. Passei blush rosado nas bochechas, lápis preto embaixo dos olhos, delineador preto em cima dos olhos e batom rosa claro. Estava bonita para meu primeiro dia. Peguei a minha mochila preta com azul e sai de casa com a chave da picape, eu não queria chegar tarde à escola. Dentro da picape ate não cheirava tão mal, os bancos com estofado caramelo, motor funcionava bem, mas era muito barulhento.

Não foi difícil encontrar a escola, embora nunca tivesse ido lá. A escola ficava perto da rodovia. Não parecia uma escola o que me fez parar foi placa Forks High School. Era um conjunto de casa igual, construído com tijolos marrons. Havia tanta arvores e arbusto que no inicio não consegui calcular o seu tamanho.

Eu não iria estacionar no primeiro prédio que dizia SECRETARIA. Eu sabia que era proibido, estacionei um pouco longe, mas valeria pena. Não teria que voltar para o carro pegar trânsito e estacionar de novo. Eu saí do carro e peguei a minha mochila e fui andando ate secretaria. Segui uma trilha de pedras e abri a porta.

Lá dentro o ambiente era iluminado e mais quente. O escritório era pequeno, não fiquei reparando eu queria pegar os meus horários e procurar a minha sala de aula. Eu avistei uma ruiva grandalhona de óculos atrás de um balcão. Ela me olhou.

– Posso ajudá-la?

– Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. – informei-lhe, ela já sabia que eu era a filha do chefe Swan.

– É claro. – disse ela olhando pilhas de papeis. – Seu horário está bem aqui, e há um mapa da escola. – ela trouxe várias folhas ao balcão para me mostrar.

Ela indicou minhas salas de aula, destacando melhor rota para cada uma delas no mapa, e me deu uma caderneta que professor teria que assinar e que eu traria de volta no final do dia. Ela desejou sorte e sorriu para mim, eu sorri também e fui lá fora para ver se estacionei certo a picape.

Eu vi todos os carros estacionados perto do meu, eu dei sorte não precisei ir estacionar de novo. O carro do Edward estava lá um Volvo prata reluzente, o meu coração acelerou só de saber que logo eu o veria. Olhei mapa e memorizei-me não queria ficar segurando, guardei tudo na mochila, eu tinha encontra prédio 3. Depois achar refeitório, foi fácil localizar o prédio 3.

A sala de aula era pequena. As pessoas na minha frente pararam junto à porta para pendurar os casacos em uma longa fileira de ganchos. Imitei-as. Entreguei a caderneta ao professor, um careca alto cuja mesa tinha uma placa identificando-o pelo nome, "Sr. Mason". Ele me encarou surpreso quando viu o meu nome, mandou eu me sentar numa carteira vazia no fundo da sala, sem me apresentar à turma. Graças a Deus eu não fiz apresentação, sou péssima nisso.

Todos os alunos ficaram me olhando, mas disfarçava como se eu não visse. Eu sabia que o professor iria passar trabalho que eu já tinha feito. Vou usar tudo da antiga escola eu só teria passar a limpo.

Quando tocou sinal, uma buzina anasalada, um garoto magricela com problema de pele e cabelo preto se inclinou para falar comigo.

– Você é Isabella Swan, não é? – ele parecia um nerd e feio.

– Bella. – corrigi.

– Qual é a sua próxima aula? – perguntou ele.

Peguei minha mochila e olhei.

– Hmm, Educação cívica, com Jefferson, no prédio seis.

– Vou para o prédio quatro, posso mostrar o caminho...- Meu nome é Eric. – eu já sabia, mas não iria dizer.

– Obrigada Eric! – eu sorri não seria mal educada com pobrezinho.

Pegamos nossos casacos e fomos embora para próximo prédio.

– E ai, isso é bem diferente de Phoenix, não é? – perguntou ele.

– Muito. - eu não sei fiquei um dia lá.

– Não chove muito lá, não é?

– Não. – eu nem sei quanto chove.

– Puxa, como deve ser isso? – maravilhou- se ele.

– Ensolarado. – eu respondi rindo ele riu.

– Você não é muito bronzeada. – será que vai sempre assim os mesmo diálogos do livros.

– Culpa é da minha mãe que meio albina. – eu sorri dei resposta do livro.

Ele sorriu, me levou ate prédio seis.

– Então boa sorte – disse ele enquanto pegava a maçaneta – Talvez a gente tenha mais aula juntos. – ele parecia ter esperança, tadinho não iria ter nenhuma.

Sorri para ele e entrei. O resto da manhã se passou do mesmo jeito. Estava muito ansiosa para chegar logo o horário do refeitório para ver Edward e sua família. Meu professor de trigonometria, o Sr Varner, foi único que me fez me apresentar eu corei, mas graças ao blush rosado ninguém percebeu.

Eu conheci a Jessica que sentou comigo em trigonometria e espanhol me acompanhou até refeitório na hora do almoço. Ela falava demais eu nunca gostei dela pelo que eu li nos livros e muito falsa e fala mal de mim pelas minhas costas junto com Lauren. Tem um ditado eu gosto muito de seguir "Mantenha os amigos sempre perto de você e os inimigos mais perto ainda". Vou andar com ela por um tempo, mas depois que eu começar a namorar o Edward nem vou querer ser amiga dela.

Sentamos à ponta de uma mesa cheia de seus amigos, que ela me apresentou. O Eric acenou para mim do outro lado do salão. Foi ali, sentada no refeitório, tentando conversar com sete estranhos curiosos, que eu os vi pela primeira vez.

Estavam sentados no canto do refeitório, à maior distância possível de onde eu me encontrava no salão comprido. Eram cinco. Não estavam conversando e não comiam, embora cada um deles tivesse uma bandeja cheia e intocada diante de si. Não me encaravam, ao contrario da maioria dos alunos. Eram os Cullens perfeitos e incrivelmente lindos.

Eu fiquei só admirando o Edward eu sabia que era ele, cabelos desalinhados cor de bronze os seus olhos devia estar negro por causa da sede. Alice era mesmo uma fada, era magra e tinha feições miúdas. O cabelo era de um preto intenso, curto, picotado e desfiado para todas as direções. Rosalie e linda, alta parecia uma barbie e seu cabelo era dourado caindo delicadamente em ondas ate costas. Emmett era grandão parecia mesmo um urso com cabelo escuro e crespo. Jasper tinha cabelo cor de mel, alto e magro.

Alice se levantou andou ate lixo e jogou sua comida. Tinha passos rápidos e graciosos, eu queria tanto conversar com ela, mas teria que esperar.

– Quem são eles? – perguntei a Jéssica.

Edward olhou para mim e uma fração de segundo. Aposto ele queria saber o que estou pensando eu ri do meu pensamento.

– São Edward e Emmett Cullen, e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que saiu é Alice Cullen. Todos moram com Dr. Cullen e a esposa. – ela disse isso à meia voz.

Olhei de lado para Edward e vi desfazendo um pãozinho em pedaços com dedos pálidos e longos. Sua boca se movia rapidamente, devia estar conversando com seus irmãos em velocidade vampiresca. Os três pareciam distante.

– Eles são muito bonitos. – eu falei para puxar assunto.

– É – concordou Jéssica – Mas todos estão juntos...Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper com Alice, quero dizer. E eles moram juntos. – sua voz condenava por eles morarem juntos.

– Quem são Cullens? – perguntei – Eles não parecem parentes..

– Ah, e não são. O Dr. Cullen é bem novo, tem uns vinte e tantos ou trinta e poucos anos. Todos foram adotados. Os Hales são mesmo irmãos, gêmeos...os louros...e são filhos adotivos.

– Parecem meio velhos para filhos adotivos. – eu teria fingir interesse eu já sabia de tudo sobre eles.

– Agora são Jasper e Rosalie têm 18 anos, mas estão com Sra. Cullen desde que tinham 8 anos. Ela é tia deles ou coisa assim.

– Isso é bem legal...Eles cuidarem de todas essas crianças, quando eram pequenos e tudo isso.

– Acho que sim. – admitiu Jéssica.

– Eles sempre moraram em Forks? – perguntei fingindo curiosidade.

– Não. Só se mudaram há dois anos, vindos de algum lugar do Alasca.

Eu sabia eles tinham vindo do Alasca da família dos Denali, eu olhei para o amor de minha vida ele me olhou expressão de curiosidade, eu desvie os meus olhos eu aposto que ele tá tentando ler a minha mente. Eu queria tanto ir ate ele e beijar seus lábios, hoje só ficaria na vontade. Ele deve estar frustrado por seu Dom de ler mente não estar funcionando numa humana. Deve ser bem frustrante para ele.

– Quem é o garoto de cabelo ruivo? – perguntei eu o espiei pelo canto do olho e ele ainda estava me encarando.

– É o Edward. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas não perca seu tempo. Ele não namora. Ao que parece, nenhuma das meninas daqui é bonita o bastante para ele. – ela fungou.

– Você levou um fora dele? – perguntei segurando o riso.

– Mais ou menos. – ela disse triste.

– Por isso não se deve da em cima de garoto. – eu falei ela tentou dizer algo mais desistiu.

Eu tinha ir antes Edward saia e entre na sala primeiro que eu. Eu o vi segurando riso. Peguei bandeja e sai do refeitório a Jessica mandou esperar, mas nem ouvi ela disse. Procurei pelo prédio de biologia II. Cheguei à sala o Edward ainda não tinha entrado que sorte. Pedi para professor assinasse caderneta, ele mandou sentar ao lado do corredor central. Eu seria parceira de Edward, mas ele não tinha chegado. Deixei o meu material na carteira. Peguei um livro para ler enquanto aula não começava.

Quando olhei do lado eu vi Edward sentado, os seus olhos estavam pretos. Ele devia estar doido para beber o meu sangue. Desvie os meus olhos e fiquei olhando para frente, eu sei que seria difícil para ele, mas depois ele se acostumaria. Ele estava sentado quase fora da carteira e rígido. Não relaxou nenhum minuto o professor Sr. Banner estava passando sobre anatomia celular eu já tinha estudado isso. Eu não queria que Edward continuasse a sofrer com minha presença. Arrumei meu material, e peguei a minha mochila.

Fui ate o Sr. Banner e falei já tinha estudado a matéria que eu precisava ir a enfermaria pois estava com cólicas fortes. Ele entendeu o meu problema feminino e mando ir à enfermaria. Nenhum momento eu olhei de novo ao Edward não queria ver seus olhos de ódio e nem negros.

Eu fui à enfermaria e fingir estava cólicas fortes. A enfermeira acreditou e me deu remédio, mas eu falei que queria ir embora. Como a minha próxima aula era Educação Física, treinador Clapp não poderia fazer esforço físico por causa da dor, a enfermeira me deu dispensa. Só teria levar a secretaria o papel que ela tinha que escrever.

Eu levei papel ela me deu até secretaria. Chegando lá eu vi ruiva de blusa roxa, ela perguntou como foi meu dia e pediu caderneta que os professores assinaram. Eu dei papel enfermeira deu e a caderneta. Perguntou se eu estava bem eu disse que estava com dor ainda e ate fiz cara de dor. Ela mandou melhoras, eu fui embora para casa.

Cheguei ao estacionamento e vi o Volvo ainda lá. Edward deve tá ainda aula do Sr. Banner e depois ele iria tentar mudar horário e Sra. Cooper não conseguiria eu ri desse pensamento. Entrei na minha picape e fui embora para casa de Charlie e difícil ainda eu pensar ele e o meu pai.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Continuo ou Não? Leitores Fantasma comentem não custa nada.  
>Quanto mais reviews vocês mandar, mais capítulos eu vou postar.<br>Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Cullen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**POV Bella**

O dia seguinte foi pior... Edward não foi aula, eu queria ele tivesse ficado, mas esta acontecendo igual ao livro de Crepúsculo. O Edward foi para Alasca com a família Denali e a Tânia deve está dando em cima dele. Mike não me deixava em paz parecia um cachorrinho seguindo a sua dona. Um dia darei um fora nele, eu nunca suportei cachorrinhos que abanam o rabo.

Mike me convidou ir em La Push eu disse que não dava para ir. Mas ele ficou insistindo, não queria ir lá encontraria o Jacob não estou a fim de ver outro cachorro sarnento para me seguir. Charlie só sabe cozinhar bacon e ovos eu pedi a ele deixa a cozinha para mim.

Ele não confiou muito nos meus dotes culinários, mas depois que comeu ficou me elogiando. Eu tive ir ao mercado fazer compras não tinha quase nada que prestasse nos armários, fiz lista de compras. Peguei dinheiro do pote rotulado de DINHEIRO DA COMIDA e estava a caminho do Thriftway.

O Thriftway não ficava longe, só algumas ruas ao sul, junto à rodovia. Era bom estar dentro do supermercado. Terminei as compras e fui embora, chegando em casa guardei mantimentos nos armários. Eu iria fazer batata assada com Bife e uma salada.

Embrulhei as batatas em papel alumínio e pus no forno para assar, coloquei uns bifes para marinar. Quando terminei, levei a minha mochila e os livros para cima. Vesti uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa branca com decote, não estava muito frio dentro da casa.

Eu verifiquei as minhas mensagens e tinha três da minha mãe. Respondi as três mensagens e fui lá embaixo ver as batatas e colocar bifes para grelhar. A salada só faltava temperar.

O meu pai chego bem na hora.

– Bella? – chamou meu pai.

– Oi Pai, na cozinha – eu gritei.

– O que temos para o jantar? - perguntou cheia de cautela.

– Bife com batata e salada. – respondi, e ele pareceu aliviado.

Temperei a salada enquanto bifes terminavam de grelhar. Arrumei a mesa, eu chamei quando o jantar ficou pronto e ele gostou do cheiro ao passar pela porta.

– Que cheiro bom, Bella.

– Obrigada pai! – agradeci sorrindo.

Comemos sem dizer nada por alguns minutos. Não foi desagradável. Nenhum de nós se incomodava com o silêncio.

– E então, como foi na escola? Fez algum amigo? – perguntou ele ao servir pela segunda vez.

– Eu fiz amizade com Jessica e Ângela. – não iria falar do Mike menino chato.

Ele não perguntou mais nada e terminou de comer. Ele tirou a mesa e eu lavei louça, ele foi ver TV, e eu, depois de terminar com pratos, subi sem nenhuma vontade de fazer o dever de casa.

O resto da semana foi calma. Eu me acostumei com minha rotina de minhas aulas. Na sexta-feira, consegui reconhecer, se não pelo nome, quase todos os alunos da escola. Na educação física, eu jogava muito bem ao contrario da antiga Bella.

Edward Cullen não voltou à escola. Eu sei que iria voltar segunda-feira, estava sentindo a sua falta eu tentava sempre olhar para sua mesa. Eu pareço a Alice sabendo o que ele vai dizer e fazer.

Mike não parava de falar sobre La Push Ocean Park seria dali duas semanas. Eu já tinha falado não iria será que eu teria ser mais dura com ele. Eu fui para aula de biologia II, sempre olhava a sua mesa vazia me dava um aperto no coração. Eu sempre sonhava com ele na campina redonda e cheia de flores.

Meu primeiro fim de semana em Forks foi tranquilo. Eu não queria comprar livros, queria fazer algo diferente peguei a minha picape e sai dirigindo sem rumo pela rodovia. Eu dirigir por alguns minutos e vi uma academia, fiquei admirada uma academia em uma cidadezinha pequena como Forks. Eu adoro malhar e quem sabe eu fico mais encorpada se eu fizer musculação. Parei e li o nome da academia "Flash Sport". Entrei e a recepcionista me atendeu eu perguntei quanto que e para fazer musculação. Ela me falou que e 70,00 por mês que funciona segunda a sábado das 07:00 hrs da manhã ate 21:00 hrs. E de sábado 08:00 hrs ate 16:00 hrs só não abria de domingo, eu falei que queria fazer iria fazer a minha ficha.

Depois de preencher todos os dados ela falou se eu queria ter uma aula grátis. Eu falei que sim, chamou o Personal Trainer que chama Damon Salvatore (N/A: e mesmo Damon Vampire Daries, mas não e vampiro e que eu sou Team Damon). Ele era musculoso, tinha cabelo preto arrepiado e olhos azuis claros, era muito bonito para um humano. Ele me perguntou o que eu queria, eu expliquei que queria ter mais coxa, bunda e seios. Fiquei corada, ele disse que queria ter um corpo de violão. Damon parecia aqueles bad boys se eu não tivesse apaixonada ate poderia me apaixonar por ele. Eu disse que sim que queria um corpo de violão, eu não tinha muito corpo tinha um rosto bonito, mas me faltava ter um corpo mais volumoso.

Ele pediu para medir e pesar para mostrar resultados depois de um mês, me explicou se quisesse resultado mais rápido teria ir quase todo dia fazer uma hora pelo menos. Eu aceitei ir todo dia, seria bom me manter em forma. Quando começasse a namorar Edward não seria tão frágil assim. Queria ser mais resistente, e me sentir mais linda. Damon disse de como devo me alimentar, mandou comprar algumas vitaminas iria ajudar e tinha que ir sempre de tênis, calça legging, top ou blusa colant.

Aula começou com aquecimento que devo realizar sempre antes de começar e depois que acabar. Damon era muito simpático e explicava bem os movimentos. Ele me falou que só dava aula depois da 16:00 hrs ate 21:00 hrs eu fiquei contente, seria o meu personal trainer. Depois aquecimento ele me levou ate os aparelhos para ajudar músculos dos meus seios eu tinha fazer séries de 3 e contar ate 20 de cada vez e aumentar o peso do aparelho em todos os exercícios.

Ele ensinou como aumentar e explicou como devo fazer. Depois de eu terminar a séries eu fui fazer a series da musculação da bunda a posição era constrangedora eu ficava com bunda para cima tinha que contar ate 20 e aumenta peso e fazer isso 3 vezes. Eu terminei a series ele mandou ir fazer uns 2 aparelhos para coxa e era mesma quantidade 20 de cada e aumentando peso teria fazer 3 vezes.

Eu fiz quase todos os aparelhos, só não fiz a bicicleta e a esteira que e para quem quer emagrecer eu não quero. Damon me ensinou alguns exercícios que eu poderia fazer em casa sem aparelho. Deu papel com minha dieta estaria me esperando segunda-feira. Eu teria ir depois de fazer janta de Charlie para ir à academia. Eu fui embora estava muito cansada os meus músculos estava todo dolorido. Damon me explicou que na primeira semana seria assim que depois o meu corpo acostumar ele não doeria mais os músculos. Fui à farmácia comprar os remédios para dor no corpo e as vitaminas. Estava suada e cansada, quando chegasse em casa eu iria tomar banho e preparar almoço.

Cheguei à farmácia e pedi algum remédio para dor muscular e vitaminas. O farmacêutico me receitou um remédio e pegou as minhas vitaminas. Paguei e fui embora, estacionei carro e fui à cozinha guardar a vitamina e o remédio. Peguei água na geladeira e tomei um remédio para dor sumir logo. Subi as escadas e fui ao banheiro, tirei a roupa o tênis e abri chuveiro. Tomei o meu banho quente fiquei bastante tempo, lavei o meu cabelo com shampoo de morango eu adorava esse cheiro. Terminei o meu banho fui colocar uma roupa leve e fazer almoço. Vesti um vestido simples branco com flores.

Eu fiz almoço só para mim, Charlie não viria almoçar hoje. Fiz uma salada, arroz e bife e beberia suco de laranja natural. Damon me proibiu de tomar refrigerante e comida muito gordurosa. Fiz arroz primeiro, depois lavei verdura e temperei com sal, óleo de oliva e limão. O suco de laranja já tinha feito. Fiquei grelhando bife enquanto arroz secava. Terminei de fazer e peguei um prato e me servi.

Depois de comer e lavar lousa. Fui descansar estava exausta, escovei dentes os meus dente e fui dormir um pouco. Dormir um hora era 14:00 hrs ainda tinha sábado pela metade peguei um livro e comecei a ler o livro "O Conde de Monte Cristo" escrito por Alexandres Dumas.

E parei de ler quase na metade na parte ele começa se vingar de seus inimigos. Desci as escadas e fui à geladeira comer uma fruta. Comi uma maça, a casa estava vazia e a dor que estava sentindo tinha sumido. Fui à lavanderia, coloquei algumas roupas na maquina de lavar e deixei lavando.

Que tedio, fico imaginando o que Edward esta fazendo? Deve estar caçando leão da montanha para ficar perto de mim na aula. Quando queremos que tempo passe logo, tempo parece que congela. Subi as escadas, fui ao computador ler os meus e-mails que minha mãe mandou e respondi todos antes que ela viesse a Forks para ver se estou realmente bem.

Eu já tinha feito dever de casa. Fiquei olhando o teto ate que eu dormir.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Eu acordei com claridade nos olhos. Olhei o visor do meu celular que estava na cômoda ao lado da minha cama. Era 7:30 hrs da manhã, tinha mania de acordar cedo, me levantei fui ao banheiro fazer a minha higiene. Era domingo não tinha nada para fazer. Lavei o meu rosto, escovei os meus dentes e penteei os meus cabelos. Tirei camisola e vesti uma calça jeans, blusa azul claro com decote de V e minha bota preta. Maquiei-me passei blush da cor pêssego nas bochechas, lápis preto nos olhos e delineador preto e batom rose.

Eu iria sair precisava comprar roupas para fazer academia na segunda-feira. Desci as escadas peguei uma tigela comi cereais com leite e peguei uma maça para comer mais tarde, o meu pai desceu eu falei que iria sair para comprar algumas roupas. Ele falou só para tomar cuidado, peguei as chaves e fui a Port. Angeles. Dirigi por uma hora e fui ate centro eu queria ir alguma loja de roupas de esporte. Eu vi uma e parei carro numa vaga que tinha perto da loja. Andei ate loja, a vendedora me atendeu me mostrou vários tipos de calças e camisetas femininas. Eu experimentei calça de legging, calça bailarina e camiseta feminina 3/4 de varias cores. Vendedora se chama Vanessa era simpática me mostro vários tipos de sutiãs para usar na academia. Experimentei 5 diferentes, eu iria levar uns 3 para quando um estivesse lavando eu usava outro limpo e um para reserva caso não desse tempo para lavar.

Escolhi umas duas calças legging uma preta e uma marrom, uma calça bailarina azul e umas 5 camisetas feminina 3/4. Uma azul clara, uma azul escuro, uma preta, uma marrom e uma verde escura. Paguei com meu cartão de credito, o dinheiro que eu tinha juntado para comprar o meu carro eu não precisava mais já que Charlie me deu picape velha. Andei pela cidade procurando uma loja de eletrônicos estava precisando de um notebook, não estava encontrando e estava ficando tarde deixaria para comprar depois. Fui ate picape e guardei as compras estava na hora de ir embora teria cozinhar para Charlie caso ele viesse almoçar.

Dirigi por uma hora e tive ir abastecer antes que acabasse gasolina. Eu não imaginava que gastaria 50,00 para encher o tanque e quase o preço da academia por um mês. Fui embora para casa e estacionei o carro. Entrei dentro de casa levando as roupas, eu guardei nas gavetas e desci para preparar almoço. Eu fiz uma salada, arroz e file de frango assado tem menos gordura.

Estava sentindo falta da minha mãe nessas horas, ela sempre cozinhava. O meu pai Charlie está mal acostumado, terminei de cozinhar e fui trocar de roupa. Vesti uma bermuda e uma camiseta baby look da cor preta. Almocei sozinha, o meu pai Charlie nem tinha chegado ainda. Lavei a lousa e decidi limpar a casa, varri a cozinha, sala e os dois quarto. Depois passei pano no chão em todos os cômodos menos no banheiro. Era fácil limpar a casa era pequena, peguei a vassoura e bucha e fui lavar o banheiro.

Depois de uns 15 minutos eu terminei de limpar o banheiro. A casa estava cheirosa, fui para meu quarto e peguei livro para terminar de ler "O Conde de Monte Cristo" era um livro fascinante tinha romance e vingança. O nome do protagonista e Edmund Dante e parecido com o nome do Edward.

O resto da semana foi calmo. Eu estou adorando ir à academia e o meu personal trainer virou meu melhor amigo. O meu corpo se acostumou com exercícios nem preciso tomar o remédio para dor. Na escola Mike e Erick ainda estão no meu pé, vou ter que conversar com aqueles dois. Na educação física estou jogando muito bem ao contrario da antiga Bella que era um desastre total.

Edward Cullen não voltou ainda, eu já amo ele incondicionalmente.

Todo dia eu observo ansiosa todos os Cullens entrarem no refeitório sem ele. Mike não para de falar La Push Ocean Park dali a duas semanas, que ele esta organizando. Serio uma hora eu perco a cabeça e do um soco nele.

Na sexta-feira fui para aula desanimada por ainda não ver o Edward. Eu penso nele quase 24 horas por dia. Todo noite eu sonho com ele, eu quero tanto vê-lo. Eu tive aula de biologia sem ele. Sinto tanta falta dele que chega doer não quero nem pensar se acontecer o mesmo que aconteceu com a Bella em Lua Nova. Claro não vou permitir não cometerei o mesmo erro que antiga Bella.

O meu segundo final de semana em Forks foi tranquilo. O Damon me apresentou a sua noiva Elena e muito divertida e simpática. Ela e morena com cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos castanhos. Viramos amigas, ela me convidou para ser modelo fotográfico. Ela e dona de uma agência de modelos e me perguntou se eu quero fazer um bug. Respondi que sim, estou precisando dinheiro para comprar um carro melhor e roupas. Eu decidi tirar as fotos na quarta-feira, eu iria perder aula, mas um dia não me faria falta.

Eu contei tudo a Charlie sobre Robert e sua noiva Elena. Ele não gostou de eu faltar, mas expliquei que eu precisava do dinheiro para faculdade e ele aceitou. Eu dormir tranquila com chuva eu amo dormir com barulho de chuva.

Todos na escola me cumprimentaram no estacionamento eu pareço celebridade acenando e sorrindo para todos. Na aula de inglês, Mike assumiu o seu lugar de sempre. Teve um teste relâmpago sobre "O morro dos ventos uivantes". Foi fácil fazer eu já tinha lido esse livro umas 3 vezes.

Quando saímos da sala de aula, o ar cheio de pontinhos brancos rodopiando. Eu podia ouvir as pessoas gritando animadas umas com as outras. Eu nunca tinha visto neve de perto. Fiquei feliz de finalmente conhecer a neve, fiz bolas de neve ataquei no Mike. Quando ele percebeu já tinha atirado umas duas, ele tentou revidar eu usei minha bolsa de escudo.

– Bella se vai me pagar. – Mike disse rindo.

– Não se eu acertar primeiro. – eu atirei bem na cara dele e sai correndo para minha próxima aula.

Mike e Erick estavam jogando bolas de neve um no outro. Por toda manhã, todos ficaram falando sobre neve. Hoje iria ver o Edward no refeitório com sua família e a Alice iria fazer a cena perfeita de filme de eles agirem como humanos. Segui estado de alerta para refeitório o Mike poderia aparecer e se vingar das três bolas de neve eu atirei nele. Voavam bolas de neve por todo lado Jessica atirou uma bola de neve em mim, mas acertou o meu ombro eu fiz uma bola de neve e atirei e acertei a barriga dela. Depois sai correndo com uma bola de neve na mão. Cheguei ao refeitório quando vejo Mike rindo entrando pela porta de vidro. Quando ele me viu falou que iria me pegar depois da aula. Tenho ate pena dele ate parece que ele iria me pega, além disso, vai parar de nevar depois das aulas.

Jessica puxou meu braço.

– Ei Bella! Por que fugiu?

– Estou com fome. – respondi sorrindo.

– Ah! Nem espero eu e Ang.

– Estava com pressa. – peguei uma salada, uma maça e um suco de laranja.

Sentamos eu bebi o suco lentamente e comi a salada.

– Bella quer participar da guerra de bola de neve depois da aula? – perguntou Mike sorrindo.

– Quer levar mais bolada Mike. – disse maliciosamente.

– Vamos ver quem leva mais. – Mike disse me desafiando.

– Não fui eu levei uma na cara. – eu ri e todos riram.

Depois de todos rirem eu olhei para mesa do Cullens. Eles estavam rindo. Edward, Jasper e Emmett estavam com os cabelos totalmente encharcados de neve. Alice e Rosalie se curvaram, tentando se afastar, enquanto Emmett sacudia o cabelo molhado para elas. Alice fez a cena perfeita de um filme como eu tinha lido no livro eu ri desse pensamento. Edward estava lindo com os olhos dourados.

Fiquei admirando por um tempo ate que a mala da Jessica me atrapalhar.

– Bella, o que você está olhando?

– Nada estou só pensando. – eu menti e olhei para ela.

– No que?

– Em jogar bola de neve na sua cabeça. – saiu sem querer eu pensei em voz alta.

– O que? – ela disse revoltada.

– Eu disse que iria jogar uma bola de neve na cabeça do Mike. – eu tentei consertar.

– Por que eu Bella? – disse Mike.

– Vou para aula. Tchau para vocês. – sai resmungando – Não devia ter falado em voz alta.

Fui para prédio quatro e estava chovendo e lavou toda neve. Eu sabia não teria neve no final das aulas. O Sr. Banner andava pela sala, distribuindo um microscópio e uma caixa de lâminas para cada carteira. Como eu cheguei antes do Edward eu peguei o livro faltava pouco para terminar de ler. Estava concentrada lendo sobre Edmund e Mercedes quando eu ouvi a cadeira do meu lado se mexer.

– Oi – disse Edward com uma voz baixa e musical.

Olhei para cima, atordoada por ouvir o som mais lindo que eu já ouvi. Ele estava sentado a maior distância de mim, mas sua cadeira estava voltada para mim. O cabelo dele gotejava, estava lindo. Seu rosto deslumbrante era simpático, com um leve sorriso nós lábios.

– Meu nome é Edward Cullen – continuou ele. – Não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar na semana passada. Você deve ser Bella Swan.

Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Só sabia que não iria perguntar como ele sabia o meu apelido que eu gosto que chamem de Bella.

– Ah eu tive sair também antes da aula acabar. – eu disse sorrindo sobre o meu problema feminino. – Prazer te conhecer Edward.

– Prazer Bella. – ele sorriu a sorte minha que ele não deu um sorriso torto senão eu ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Peguei o meu livro guardei na bolsa e olhei para frente. O Sr. Banner começou a aula naquele momento. Explicando sobre a prática de laboratório que íamos fazer hoje. Sorte eu sabia a ordem das lâminas de células de ponta de raiz de cebola nas fases de mitose que representam e rotulá-las corretamente.

– Podem começar – ordenou ele.

– Primeiro as damas, parceira? – perguntou Edward. Olhei para ele e o vi dando um sorriso torto tão lindo que só pude ficar olhando como uma boba apaixonada. – Ou eu posso começar, se preferir. – o sorriso sumiu.

– Não. – eu disse corando. – Eu começo.

Coloquei primeira lâmina no lugar sob o microscópio e o ajustei rapidamente para a objetiva 40 x. Eu já sabia qual seria e disse confiante.

– Prófase.

– Importa-se eu olhar?- perguntou ele enquanto eu começava a tirar lâmina. Sua mão pegou a minha, para me deter, quando ele fez pergunta. Seus dedos eram frios como gelo, eu já sabia disso que ele todo gelado. Eu senti uma corrente elétrica passar por todo meu corpo quando ele me tocou. Eu puxei mão rapidamente, percebi que ele também sentiu.

– Desculpe – murmurou ele, e ele pegou microscópio para ver lâmina.

– Prófase – concordou ele, escrevendo numa letra elegante no primeiro espaço de nossa folha de respostas. Ele trocou a primeira lâmina pela segunda, ele observou.

– Anáfase. – murmurou, escrevendo.

– Posso? – perguntei eu queria fazer mesmo que ele me fez.

Ele deu sorriso malicioso e empurrou o microscópio para mim.

Eu olhei pelo microscópio, mas eu sabia ele estava certo, só queria irrita-lo.

– Lâmina três? – estendi a mão sem olhar para ele.

Ele me passou a lâmina, tomando cuidado de eu não tocar sua mão de novo.

– Interfase. – passei microscópio para ele antes que ele pedisse. Ele deu uma olhada rápida e então escreveu. Eu podia ter escrito enquanto ele olhava sua escrita limpa e elegante me intimidou. Eu não queria sujar a folha com os meus garranchos desajeitados.

Nós terminamos antes que qualquer outra pessoa estivesse perto. Eu podia ver Mike bobão e sua parceira comparando dois slides de novo e de novo, e outro grupo tinha aberto o livro por debaixo da mesa. Eu olhei pra cima, e ele estava olhando pra mim, aquele inexplicável olhar de frustração nos seus olhos. Eu olhei pra baixo. As mãos dele estavam apertadas contras os punhos de novo.

O Sr. Banner veio até a nossa mesa nessa hora, pra ver porque não estávamos trabalhando. Ele olhou por cima dos nossos ombros para ver a experiência completa, e então olhar ainda mais atentamente para checar as respostas.

– Então, Edward, você não achou que Isabella podia ter uma chance com o microscópio? - o Sr. Banner perguntou.

– Bella - Edward corrigiu automaticamente. - Na verdade, ela identificou três dos cinco.

Sr. Banner olhou pra mim agora, sua expressão era cética.

– Você já fez essa experiência antes? - ele perguntou.

Eu sorri timidamente - Não com raízes de cebola. – eu disse fala da antiga Bella.

– Blástula de peixe branco?

– É. – eu disse afirmando.

Sr. Banner concordou com a cabeça. - Você estava numa colocação avançada no programa de Phoenix?

– Sim. – e tão chato responder um pergunta quando você já leu e ouviu varias vezes.

– Bem - ele disse depois de um momento. - Eu acho que é bom que vocês dois são parceiros de laboratório. - ele murmurou algo mais enquanto ia embora. Gostaria de saber o que ele murmurou isso não sabia. Depois que ele foi embora, eu peguei minha mochila e peguei o meu livro falta pouco para acabar.

– É uma pena sobre a neve, não é? - Edward perguntou. Eu sabia ele estava tentando saber mais sobre mim pois não conseguia ler minha mente e que era frustrante para ele não saber nada.

– Não muito - eu respondi honestamente.

– Você não gosta do frio. - Não era uma pergunta.  
>– Eu gosto do frio eu não gosto muito de me molhar. – eu gosto do frio o ruim ficar molhada.<p>

– Forks deve ser difícil de viver pra você - ele meditou.

– Não muito. – respondi sorrindo ele não fazia ideia de como estava feliz só de ve-lo.

Ele pareceu fascinado pelo que eu disse, por algum motivo que eu não podia imaginar. O rosto dele era uma distração tão grande que eu tentei não olhar pra ele mais do que a cortesia pedia. Ele é lindo demais para minha própria sanidade.  
>– Então, porque você veio pra cá?<p>

Ninguém havia me perguntado isso - não diretamente como ele perguntou, exigente.

– É...complicado. – imagina se eu contar que eu vim parar aqui por causa de um medalhão mágico que realizou meu sonho de ser Bella Swan.

– Eu acho que consigo acompanhar - ele pressionou teria mentir vou dar a resposta da Bella antiga infelizmente.

Eu pausei por um longo momento, e então cometi o erro de encontra o seu olhar. Seus olhos dourados escuros me confundiram, e eu respondi.

– Minha mãe casou novamente - eu disse.

– Isso não parece tão complicado - ele discordou, mas de repente estava simpático. - Quando isso aconteceu?

– Setembro passado - minha voz pareceu triste até para mim mesma eu queria não mentir, mas não podia dizer verdade.

– E você não gosta dele - Edward presumiu seu tom ainda gentil.

– Não, Phil é legal. Talvez novo demais, mas legal o suficiente.

– Porque você não ficou com eles? – bem queria falar a verdade.

Edward muito curioso vou me aproveitar disso depois.

– Phil viaja muito. Ele joga bola pra se sustentar. - eu dei um meio-sorriso.

– Eu já ouví falar dele? - ele perguntou, sorrindo em resposta.

– Provavelmente não. Ele não joga bem. Só na menor liga. Ele se muda muito. – a minha mãe deveria namorar alguém da liga não da menor.

– E sua mãe te mandou pra cá pra poder viajar com ele - ele disse novamente como uma suposição, não uma pergunta.

– Não, ela não me mandou, eu mandei a mim mesma. – eu ri ate tentou fazer eu ficar com ela e ate parece que a Renée conseguiria.

As sobrancelhas dele se encontraram. - Eu não entendo. - ele admitiu e pareceu excessivamente frustrado com o fato. Eu suspirei. Edward se você soubesse a verdade iria me chamar de doida.

Ele continuou a me encarar com obvia curiosidade.

– No início ela ficou comigo, mas ela sentia a falta dele. Eu a fiz infeliz, então eu decidi que estava na hora de passar umas horas de qualidade com Charlie. - minha voz estava mal-humorada quando eu terminei não queria mentir, mas fazer o que?

– Mas agora você está infeliz - ele apontou.

– E? - eu desafiei.

– Isso não me parece justo - ele encolheu os ombros mas seus olhos ainda estavam intensos.

Eu sorrí sem humor. - Nunca te contaram? A vida não é justa.

– Eu acredito que eu já tinha ouvido isso antes - ele concordou secamente.

– Então isso é tudo.

O olhar dele se tornou avaliativo. - Você faz um belo show - ele disse vagarosamente. - Mas eu seria capaz de apostar que você está sofrendo mais do que deixa os outros verem.

Eu olhei pro outro lado.

– Estou errado? – ele estava muito errado, mas não iria discordar dele.

Eu tentei ignorá-lo como se fosse possível.

– Eu acho que não - ele disse.

– Porque isso importa pra você? - eu perguntei curiosa. Eu mantive os olhos distantes, observando o professor andando pela sala.

– Essa é uma pergunta muito boa - ele murmurou, tão baixo que eu imaginei se ele estaria falando consigo mesmo. Porém, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio, eu percebi que essa era a única resposta que eu receberia.

Eu suspirei e olhei para o quadro negro carrancuda.

– Eu estou te aborrecendo? - ele me perguntou parecendo divertido.

Eu olhei pra ele sem pensar...e disse a fala da antiga Bella. - Não exatamente. Eu estou aborrecida comigo mesma. Meu rosto é tão fácil de ler - minha mãe sempre me chama de livro aberto. - eu fiz cara feia.

– Pelo contrário, eu acho você bem difícil de ler. – aposto que ele adoraria saber tudo o que eu penso.

– Você deve ser um bom leitor então - eu repliquei.

– Geralmente - ele sorriu largamente, mostrando uma série de dentes perfeitos e super brancos. Ele parece cada vez mais lindo.

Sr. Banner pediu ordem na sala, e eu me virei aliviada para ouvir. Eu não conseguia acreditar que eu havia acabado de ter quase mesma conversar do livro Crepúsculo era demais para a minha sanidade mental parece um sonho. E difícil para mim ainda acordar todo dia e ver estou ainda no corpo de Bella Swan. Não que isso fosse ruim e maravilhoso realizar um sonho que e impossível. Edward pareceu absorvido pela nossa conversa, mas agora eu podia ver pelo canto do meu olho, que ele estava se mantendo longe de mim de novo, as mãos dele agarrando a borda da mesa, com inegável tensão. Deve ser bem difícil para ele o cheiro do meu sangue. Aro disse que eu sou La Cantante dele no livro Lua Nova. Fico imaginando por quanto tempo mais eu vou ficar aqui. Será que ate o final de Crepúsculo ou ate Amanhecer.

Eu tentei fingir que prestava atenção enquanto o Sr. Banner explicava com transparências no projetor, o que eu havia visto antes com dificuldade pelo microscópio. Mas os meus pensamentos eram indóceis.

Quando o sinal finalmente tocou, Edward correu tão rapidamente e graciosamente da sala. Eu o observei maravilhada ver a sua velocidade quase vampiresca.

Mike pulou rapidamente pra o meu lado e pegou os meus livros pra mim. Eu imaginei com um rabinho balançando.

– Aquilo foi horrível - ele gemeu. - Todos eles pareciam exatamente iguais. Você tem sorte por ter Cullen como parceiro.

– Eu não tive nenhum problema - eu disse, com raiva pela suposição dele. - Eu já havia feito essa experiência.

– Cullen pareceu amigável o suficiente hoje - ele comentou enquanto vestíamos os casacos de chuva. Ele não pareceu feliz com isso.

Eu tentei parecer indiferente – Ele foi muito gentil hoje.

Eu não consegui me concentrar na conversa de Mike enquanto caminhávamos para a aula de Educação Física, e também não fiz muito pra me manter concentrada na conversa com Mike. Jogamos vôlei e as garotas sempre mandava eu sacar. Eu sempre gostei de jogar vôlei e meu esporte favorito.

A chuva era só uma névoa quando eu caminhei para o estacionamento, mas eu estava mais contente quando eu entrei na cabine seca. Eu liguei o aquecedor, pela primeira vez sem me importar com o barulho ensurdecedor do motor. Eu baixei o zíper do meu casaco, baixei o capuz e afofei meu cabelo para que o aquecedor o secasse no caminho pra casa.

Eu olhei ao redor pra ter certeza de que o caminho estava limpo. Foi aí que eu vi a figura ereta, branca. Edward Cullen estava encostado na porta do seu Volvo á três carros de distância de mim e olhando atentamente na minha direção.

Eu rapidamente olhei pra longe e dei a ré na caminhonete quase batendo num Toyota Corolla na minha pressa.

Pra sorte do Corolla, eu pisei no freio a tempo. Esse é exatamente o tipo de carro que o meu carro deixaria em pedacinhos. Eu respirei fundo, olhando pra fora pelo outro lado do meu carro, e cautelosamente tirei o carro, com mais sucesso.

Eu olhei direto para a frente quando eu passei pelo Volvo, mas pela minha visão periférica, eu poderia jurar que vi ele rindo. Não me importei hoje estava feliz só por vê-lo de novo e ter tido uma conversa agradável com ele.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Eu queria agradecer a Elisa_carlie_cullen pelo review.  
>Espero que todas vocês gostem. Eu sou Team Damon por isso eu coloquei como personal trainer da Bella. Vocês gostaram dele na fic?<br>Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Cullen nosso vampiro favorito.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras! Leiam Notas Finais Por Favor!

Boa Leitura! Deixe seu review para autora saber a sua opinião sobre capítulo.

**Capítulo 3 **

**POV Bella **

Quando eu abri meus olhos essa manhã, algo estava diferente. Era a luz. Ainda estava à luz cinza-esverdeada de um dia nublado na floreta, mas estava mais claro de alguma forma. Eu abri a janela, ela estava fácil de abrir, eu tenho certeza que ele veio me ver dormir. Fico imaginando se eu falo dormindo, eu nunca falei dormindo. Tenho certeza, mas será por eu estar no corpo da Bella eu falo dormindo? Teria descobrir isso depois.

Meu pai tinha ido para o trabalho antes de eu descer escada abaixo. De muitos modos, vivendo com ele tinha como eu ter meu próprio lugar, e eu fiquei me divertindo sozinha, mesmo sem ter ninguém. E teria me acostumar em chamar Charlie de meu pai.

Eu joguei rapidamente no chão uma tigela de cereal e um pouco de suco de laranja da caixa de papelão. Eu me sentia excitada para ir para a escola, eu sabia que estava ansiosa para chegar a escola porque eu veria Edward Cullen o amor da minha vida e o vampiro dos meus sonhos.

Hoje seria o acidente em que Tyler perde o controle da van e vai vir em minha direção. Então eu não devia estar absolutamente tão ansiosa pra ir à escola, mas como eu não sou normal eu queria ver se Edward iria mesmo me salvar hoje. Eu tive que usar toda a minha concentração pra conseguir sobreviver a descida nos tijolos cobertos de gelo da entrada. Eu quase perdi o equilíbrio quando finalmente cheguei à caminhonete, mas eu consegui me agarrar no retrovisor e me salvar. Isso foi igualzinho ao livro eu ri.

Claramente, hoje seria um sonho ou pesadelo.

Dirigindo para a escola, eu não iria ficar me distraindo em pensando ou imaginando se o Edward iria me salvar ou não eu só espero que ele me salve.

Minha caminhonete ou do que eu gosto de chamar o troço parecia não ter problemas com o gelo preto que cobria a estrada. Apesar disso, eu dirigi bem devagar pra não cravar uma espécie de trilha na rua principal.

Quando sai do meu carro na escola eu vi porque eu tive tão poucos problemas. Tinha algo prateado chamou minha atenção, e eu caminhei para o fundo da caminhonete - segurando cautelosamente o suporte lateral - para examinar os meus pneus. Havia pequenas correntes cruzadas em formatos de diamantes ao redor deles. Eu sabia que meu pai tinha acordado sabe-se lá que horas pra colocar as correntes nos meus pneus. Meu pai fez isso porque se preocupa comigo e me ama. Ele só não sabia demonstrar muito.

Eu estava no canto de trás da minha caminhonete, esperando a van de Tyler perder o controle e foi que eu ouvi um som estranho. Era como um arranhão muito alto, estava rapidamente se tornando dolorosamente alto. Eu olhei para da onde vinha o som.

Eu vi várias coisas simultaneamente. Nada estava se mexendo em câmera lenta como aconteceu no livro e no filme Crepúsculo, a adrenalina pareceu fazer o meu cérebro trabalhar muito mais rápido, e eu fui capaz de absorver em detalhes claros várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Eu olhei para o Edward estava parado quatro carros a minha frente me encarando horrorizado. O rosto dele se destacou do mar de rostos, todos petrificados com a mesma expressão de choque. Mas de mais imediata importância havia uma van azul escura derrapando, pneus guinchando contra os freios, girando selvagemente no gelo do estacionamento. Ia bater num dos cantos traseiros da minha caminhonete, e eu estava entre eles. Eu nem tive tempo de fechar os meus olhos. Logo antes de ouvir o barulho de algo se quebrando vindo da carroceria da minha caminhonete, alguma coisa bateu em mim, forte, mas não da direção que eu estava esperando. Minha cabeça bateu contra o gelo empretecido, e eu senti alguma coisa sólida e fria me pressionando no chão. Eu estava deitada no chão atrás do carro de pintura queimada que estava estacionado próximo ao meu.

Mas eu não tive a chance de prestar atenção em mais nada porque a van ainda estava vindo. Ela havia feito uma curva no fundo da minha caminhonete, e ainda girando e deslizando, estava prestes a colidir comigo de novo.

Uma voz baixa me disse que alguém estava comigo, e a voz era impossível não reconhecer. Duas mãos longas, brancas ficaram protetoramente na minha frente e a van parou a um palmo de distância de mim, as mãos grandes cabendo perfeitamente num vão profundo na lateral da van. As mãos dele se moveram tão rápido que ficaram fora de foco.

Uma delas estava de repente agarrando o fundo da van, e alguma coisa estava me puxando, empurrando minhas pernas como se elas fossem de uma boneca de trapo até que elas encostaram-se ao pneu do carro com a pintura queimada. O baque de um som metálico fez meus ouvidos doerem, e a van estava estabilizada no chão, vidro caindo no asfalto - exatamente onde minhas pernas haviam estado.

Tudo ficou absolutamente silencioso por um longo segundo antes da gritaria começar. Mas mais claramente que a gritaria, eu podia ouvir a voz baixa, desesperada de Edward no meu ouvido.

– Bella? Você está bem?

– Eu estou bem - minha voz soou estranha. Eu sentei sentar, e me dei conta que ele estava me apertando do lado do corpo dele com muita força.

– Tenha cuidado - ele avisou quando eu relutei - eu acho que você bateu bem forte com a cabeça.

Eu me dei conta de uma dor pulsante centrada bem acima da minha orelha esquerda.

– Ai - eu disse surpresa.

– Foi o que eu pensei - a voz dele, incrivelmente, fez parecer que ele estava prendendo uma risada.

– Como é que você chegou aqui tão rápido? – eu sei que ele iria mentir para proteger ele e sua família.

– Eu estava parado bem ao seu lado, Bella - ele disse, seu tom estava sério de novo.

Eu tornei a sentar, e dessa vez ele deixou, soltando o seu braço da minha cintura e escorregando pra o mais longe de mim que foi possível no espaço limitado. Eu olhei para a expressão preocupada, inocente dele e mais uma vez estava desorientada pela força dos seus olhos dourados. O que é que eu estava perguntando a ele?

E então eles nos encontraram, uma multidão de pessoas com lágrimas saindo dos olhos e escorrendo pelo rosto, gritando umas para as outras, gritando para nós.

– Não se mexam. - alguém instruiu.

– Tirem Tyler da van! - outra pessoa gritou.

Havia um fluxo de atividade ao nosso redor. Eu tentei levantar, mas as mãos frias de Edward me puxaram pra baixo pelo ombro.

– Fique quieta por enquanto.

– Mas está frio - eu reclamei. Eu me surpreendi quando ele gargalhou baixinho.

Havia uma margem no som.

– Você estava bem ali - de repente eu lembrei, e a gargalhada dele parou na hora.

– Você estava perto do seu carro.

A expressão dele ficou dura. - Não, eu não estava.

– Eu vi você - tudo ao nosso redor estava um caos. Eu pude ouvir a voz áspera de adultos se aproximando da cena. Mas eu obstinadamente me mantive na nossa discussão. Queria ver a sua resposta se seria igual do livro.

– Bella, eu estava em pé com você, e eu te tirei do caminho. - ele usou todo o poder imenso, devastador do seu olhar em mim, como se estivesse tentando me comunicar algo crucial.

– Ah e verdade você estava do meu lado. – não insistiria para ele se explicar. Quando chegar momento ele mesmo me contaria a verdade.

O dourado dos seus olhos brilhou. – Claro que eu estava do seu lado Bella. – ele estava mais contente por eu te aceitado a sua desculpa.

– Obrigada Edward! Por salvar a minha vida. – eu sorri agradecida.

– De nada Bella. – deu sorriso torto e o meu coração estava batendo a mil.

Estava contente por ele se arriscar tanto, ele já me amava e só falta ele perceber.

Eu podia ouvir o som de sirenes agora.

Foi preciso seis paramédicos e dois professores - Sr. Varner e treinador Clapp - para afastar a van o suficiente pra trazer macas até nós. Edward veementemente recusou a dele, e eu tentei fazer o mesmo, mas o Edward contou a eles que eu tinha batido a minha cabeça e que provavelmente tinha tido uma concussão. Eu não queria ir ao hospital, mas não tive escolha eles colocaram o suporte de pescoço como se eu precisasse. Parecia que a escola inteira estava lá, assistindo sobriamente enquanto eles me colocaram no fundo da ambulância. Edward pode ir à frente.

O meu pai Charlie chegou antes que eles pudessem me colocar a uma distância segura.

– Bella! - ele gritou em pânico quando me reconheceu na maca.

– Eu estou completamente bem, pai. - eu suspirei. - Não tem nada errado comigo.

Ele se virou para o paramédico mais próximo para pedir uma segundo opinião. Eu o desliguei da minha mente pra tentar considerar a confusão de imagens inexplicáveis se agitando loucamente na minha cabeça. Essa era a segunda vez que eu andava de ambulância com negocio no pescoço.

Quando eles me tiraram de perto do carro, eu pude ver um buraco profundo na lateral do carro com a pintura queimada - uma cavidade muito distinta que se ajustava ao contorno dos ombros de Edward a sua força vampiresca poderia facilmente ter feito aquilo.

E lá estava a família dele, olhando de longe, com expressões que iam da desaprovação á fúria, iriam brigar com ele por colocar em risco a sua verdadeira identidade. Eu já sabia de tudo, mas que eles próprios.

Naturalmente, a ambulância conseguiu uma escolta policial. Eu me senti ridícula em cada instante enquanto eles me tiravam de lá. Eu apertei meus dentes eu queria ir embora.

Eles me colocaram na sala de emergência, uma sala longa com uma fileira de camas separadas por cortinas em tom pastel. Uma enfermeira colocou um medidor de pressão arterial no meu braço e um termômetro embaixo da minha língua. Já que ninguém se incomodou em puxar a cortina para me proferir alguma privacidade, eu decidi que não era mais obrigada a usar aquele suporte para pescoço ridículo.

Quando a enfermeira foi embora, eu rapidamente soltei o Velcro e joguei-o embaixo da cama.

Houve outro fluxo do pessoal do hospital, outra maca foi trazida para o meu lado. Eu reconheci Tyler Crowley da minha aula de História embaixo das bandagens apertadas na cabeça dele que estava coberta de sangue. Tyler pareceu 100 vezes pior do que eu me sentia.

Mas ele estava me encarando ansiosamente.

– Bella, me desculpe.

– Eu estou bem, Tyler - você parece horrível, está tudo bem? - enquanto falávamos, as enfermeiras começaram a tirar as bandagens encharcadas dele, deixando expostas umas porções de cortes superficiais em toda a sua testa e na bochecha esquerda.

Ele me ignorou. - Eu pensei que fosse matar você! Eu estava indo rápido demais e bati errado no gelo...

Ele choramingou enquanto a enfermeira tocava o seu rosto de leve.

– Não se preocupe com isso; você errou a pontaria. – tentei fazer piada.

– Como é que você saiu do caminho tão rápido? Você estava lá, e de repente não estava mais. – iria da desculpa do Edward.

– Umm... Edward me tirou do caminho.

– Quem? – perguntou confuso.

– Edward Cullen - ele estava do meu lado. – eu disse firme, não queria causar problemas ao Edward e a sua família.

– Cullen? Eu não vi ele...uau, foi rápido demais, eu acho. Ele está bem?

– Eu acho que sim. Ele tá aqui, em algum lugar, mas eles não o fizeram usar uma maca.

Então eles me levaram pra fazer um raio-x. Eu disse a eles que não havia nada errado comigo, e eu estava certa. Nem uma concussão. Eu perguntei se podia ir embora, mas a enfermeira disse que eu tinha que falar com um médico antes. Então eu estava presa na sala de emergência, esperando, sendo molestada pelos pedidos constantes de desculpa de Tyler e pelas promessas de que ele ia me recompensar.

Eu tentei convencê-lo de que estava bem, mas ele continuou se atormentando. Finalmente, eu fechei os meus olhos e ignorei-o. Ele continuou com o seu discurso cheio de remorso. Eu sei bem como iria me recompensar, mentir para todos da escola dizendo iria ao baile com ele. Não deixaria isso acontecer daria uma dura nele.

– Ela está dormindo? - perguntou uma voz musical. Meus olhos se abriram.

Edward estava no pé da minha cama, sorrindo. Eu o encarei. Não foi fácil - seria mais natural admirá-lo.

– Ei, Edward, eu lamento muito - Tyler começou.

Edward levantou a mão para parar ele.

– Sem sangue, sem danos - ele disse mostrando seus dentes brilhantes.

Ele foi se sentar na borda da cama de Tyler, me encarando. Ele sorriu de novo.

– Então, qual é o veredito? - ele me perguntou.

– Não tem absolutamente nada de errado comigo, mas eles não querem me deixar ir embora. - eu reclamei.

– Como é que você não está acorrentado numa cama como o resto de nós?

– Tudo depende dos seus contatos - ele respondeu. - Mas não se preocupe, eu vim pra te animar.

Nessa hora um médico virou no corredor e o meu queixo caiu. Ele era jovem, ele era loiro... e muito mais bonito do que qualquer estrela de cinema que eu já tenha visto. Ele era pálido e olhos dourados eu sabia que e o Carlisle nossa ele é lindo o meu sonho está cada vez melhor.

– Então senhorita Swan - Carlisle disse numa voz notavelmente atraente, - Como é que você está se sentindo?

– Eu estou bem - eu repeti pela última vez, eu esperava.

Ele caminhou para o painel de luz em cima da minha cabeça, e o ligou.

– Seu raio-x parece bom - ele disse. - A sua cabeça está doendo? Edward disse que você bateu com força.

– Ela está bem - eu repeti com um suspiro, olhando de relance na direção de Edward.

Os dedos frios do Carlisle tatearam levemente no meu crânio. Ele percebeu quando eu gemi.

– Delicado? - ele perguntou.

– Na verdade não. - podia ser pior.

Eu ouvi uma gargalhada e olhei pra ver o sorriso complacente de Edward. Eu revirei os olhos.

– Bem, o seu pai está na sala de espera - você pode ir pra casa com ele agora. Mas volte se você tiver vertigens ou se tiver qualquer problema com a sua visão.

– Eu posso voltar para a escola? - eu perguntei, imaginando Charlie tentando ser atencioso.

– Talvez você devesse pegar leve hoje. – amanhã eu iria faltar eu queria voltar aula hoje.

Eu dei uma olhada pra Edward. - Ele vai poder voltar para a escola?

– Alguém tem que espalhar a boa notícia que nós sobrevivemos - Edward disse fazendo chacota.

– Na verdade - Carlisle corrigiu. - Parece que toda a escola está na sala de espera.

– Ah não - eu gemi cobrindo o rosto com as mãos odeio ser o centro das atenções.

O Carlisle ergueu as sobrancelhas. - Você quer ficar?

– Não, não! - eu insisti jogando as minhas pernas pelo lado da cama e me colocando rápido de pé. Rápido demais - eu cambaleei, e Carlisle me segurou. Ele pareceu preocupado.

– Eu estou bem. - eu assegurei pra ele.

– Tome Tylenol para a dor - ele sugeriu enquanto me sustentava.

– Não doe tanto - eu insisti.

– Parece que você teve muita sorte – Carlisle disse enquanto assinava a meu quadro com um gesto floreado.

– Sorte que Edward estava ao meu lado. – eu disse agradecida.

– Oh, bem, sim - Carlisle concordou subitamente ocupado com uns papéis na frente dele. Depois ele olhou pro outro lado, pra Tyler, e andou até a próxima cama. O Carlisle sabia de tudo o Edward conversou com ele na velocidade vampiresca.

– Eu temo que você tenha que ficar conosco um pouco mais de tempo. - ele disse para Tyler e começou a checar os cortes dele.

Assim que o Carlisle ficou de costas eu me aproximei de Edward.

– Será que eu posso falar com você por um minutinho? - eu cochichei por baixo do fôlego. Ele deu um passo se afastando de mim, sua mandíbula subitamente apertada.

– Seu pai está esperando por você - ele disse entre dentes.

Eu olhei de relance pra Carlisle e Tyler.

– Eu gostaria de falar com você em particular, se você não se incomodar. - eu pressionei.

Ele me olhou fixamente, e depois me deu as costas e caminhou pelo longo quarto. Eu praticamente tive que correr para acompanhá-lo. Eu não iria ficar perguntando a ele sobre o acidente eu não seria burra de ficar pressionando o Edward.

Assim que viramos na curva para um pequeno corredor, ele se virou para me encarar.

– O que você quer? - ele perguntou, parecendo aborrecido. Seus olhos eram frios.

A expressão nada amigável dele me intimidou apenas por um segundo. Mas eu iria falar o que tinha que ser dito.

– Eu só queria te agradecer de novo e também por me ajudar a sair do hospital. – eu sorri.

– De nada Bella. – ele sorriu mais relaxado por não insistir em falar sobre acidente.

Nós nos olhamos em silêncio. Ate que ele disse.

– Se era só isso eu vou indo. Ate mais Bella! – eu fiquei só olhando ele indo embora.

Ai ele me deu as costas e caminhou pra longe de mim. Eu pensei que ele falaria mais comigo, mas acho que me enganei. Edward reagiu igual ao livro e tenho certeza que ele iria me ignorar na escola. Eu senti um aperto tão forte no peito, não queria ficar sem conversar com ele. Quando eu consegui andar, eu caminhei lentamente para a saída no final do corredor. A sala de espera estava mais desagradável do que eu temia. Parecia que todos os rostos que eu conhecia em Forks estavam lá, me encarando. O meu pai correu para o meu lado; eu levantei as mãos.

– Não tem nada de errado comigo - eu assegurei solenemente. Eu ainda estava importunada, sem o mínimo humor pra conversinha depois da minha breve conversa com Edward.

– O que o doutor disse?

– Dr. Cullen me viu, e ele disse que eu estava bem e que podia ir pra casa. - eu suspirei.

Mike e Jéssica e Eric estavam todos lá, começando a vir na nossa direção. - Vamos logo - eu apressei.

Meu pai colocou o braço atrás das minhas costas, não necessariamente me tocando, e me guiou até as portas de vidro da saída. Eu acenei timidamente para os meus amigos, esperando convencê-los de que eles não precisavam mais se preocupar comigo. Era um enorme alívio - a primeira vez que já me senti assim - entrar na viatura de policia. Nós dirigimos em silêncio. Eu estava tão presa nos meus pensamentos que praticamente nem reparei que meu pai estava lá.

Quando nós chegamos em casa, meu pai finalmente falou.

– Umm... você vai precisar ligar pra Renée - ele baixou a cabeça, em sinal de culpa.

Eu estava apática. - Você contou a mamãe! – eu disse a mesma coisa que Bella antiga diria.

– Desculpe.

Eu bati a porta da viatura um pouco mais forte do que o necessário quando sai.

Minha mãe estava histérica, é claro. Lembro bem surtos dela quando a Bella antiga sofreu acidente com Tyler e o James. Eu tive que dizer a ela que eu estava bem pelo menos umas trinta vezes antes dela se acalmar. Ela me implorou pra voltar pra casa - esquecendo que nossa casa estava vazia naquele momento - mas as súplicas dela foram fáceis de resistir. Eu jamais iria embora agora que o Edward vai se apaixonar por mim. Só seria difícil esse primeiro mês que ele vai me ignorar.

Hoje eu não iria a academia ver o Damon e amanhã tinha um compromisso com a noiva dele a Helena. Eu decidi que devir ir dormir mais cedo naquela noite. O meu pai continuou cuidando de mim ansiosamente, e isso estava me deixando nervosa. Eu parei no caminho pra pegar três Tylenol no banheiro. Eles ajudaram, e quando a dor passou, eu peguei no sono.

No meu sonho estava muito escuro, e a pouco luz que havia lá parecia estar vindo da pele de Edward. Eu não conseguia ver ele, só as costas dele enquanto ele andava pra longe de mim, me deixando na escuridão. Não importava o quanto eu corresse, eu não conseguia acompanhá-lo; não importava o quanto eu gritasse por ele, ele nunca se virava. Confusa, eu acordei no meio da noite e não consegui mais dormir pelo que pareceu ser um longo tempo. O sonho foi aviso do que está para vir, Edward achando o que e melhor para mim e se afastar. O que ele não sabe que isso só vai fazer mal a nós dois. Ele nunca soube de verdade o que melhor para antiga Bella e nem para mim. Eu já li a Saga Crepúsculo, mas de uma vez e toda vez que o Edward faz uma coisa pensando no melhor para dois ele sempre piora. O erro sempre foi do Edward, primeiro abandonando a Bella a própria sorte e depois fazendo a burrice de ouvir a Rosalie.

Edward é um Idiota, burro e teimoso apesar disso eu amo e não tem como não ama-lo, mas se ele acha que pode fazer o mesmo que fez com antiga Bella ele está muito enganado. Eu não sou antiga Bella, eu sou muito melhor e tenho uma vantagem que ele não sabe eu sei tudo o que vai acontecer. Eu só estou fazendo pequenas mudanças para melhorar o nosso futuro juntos.

Vamos ver se eu consigo fazer melhor que antiga Bella ou se eu vou cometer mais burrada que ela. Hoje eu iria à agência de modelos da Helena, todos da escola estão me esperando para saber sobre acidente. O bom que eu já tinha marcado a data e pedido ao meu pai autorização para faltar. Eu queria ir bem vestida na agência escolhi uma calça jeans justa da cor preta e uma blusa com decote V da cor verde escuro. Penteei os meus cabelos e deixei soltos passei um pouco de maquiagem blush da cor pêssego nas bochechas e lápis preto embaixo dos olhos e Baton rosa claro.

Eu desci escadas e vi meu pai sentado a mesa tomando café.

– Bells se vai mesmo à agência? – perguntou preocupado por causa de ontem.

– Eu vou pai. Eu já combinei com Helena, eu não vou faltar por causa do que aconteceu ontem. – eu disse firme não iria da para trás com a minha palavra a minha nova amiga.

– Bom você pode marcar para outro dia.

– Eu não posso pai, eu preciso do dinheiro para pagar a minha faculdade e seria bom eu faltar hoje pelo que aconteceu ontem. – eu expliquei.

– Por quê? – meu pai e muito teimoso quando quer que eu faça o que ele mandar.

– Pai hoje eu vou ser centro de atenção na escola. Todos vão me encher de perguntas e o Senhor já tinha me deixado faltar.

– Tá certo Bells, eu não vou mais tocar nesse assunto.

Eu peguei uma vasilha coloquei o meu cereal com leite. Comi tudo e peguei uma fruta para levar. Subi escadas e escovei meus dentes e peguei minha bolsa com meus documentos e dinheiro para abastecer o troço que eu chamo de carro. Eu não vejo a hora de trocar de carro ou quem sabe trocar por uma moto. Quem sabe eu compro uma moto só para irritar o Edward, eu ri desse pensamento. Ele que sempre me super proteger e se eu comprar uma moto agora Edward não vai poder fazer nada já que não estamos namorando ainda.

– Pai eu vou indo. – eu disse descendo a escadas.

– Tchau Bells! – ele estava de uniforme de pé ao lado da mesa.

Eu iria fazer uma coisa que antiga Bella nunca iria fazer, eu quero só ver a reação dele.

– Pai. – ele olhou em minha direção me aproximei dele e beijei o seu rosto. – Te amo. – e dei um abraço.

– Também te amo Bells. – retribuiu meu abraço.

Quando olhei em seus olhos vi o amor refletido nele e seu rosto corado, agora eu sei quem eu puxei. Passei mão seu rosto e me afastei.

– Ate mais tarde Pai! – disse indo para o troço.

– Se Cuida Bells. – disse meu pai sorrindo feliz.

A recepcionista me avisou que a Helena me esperava, me levou ate a sala dela que ficava no ultimo andar. Estava ansiosa não sabia o que iria fazer, a secretaria da Helena me mandou entrar.

– Bella! – disse Helena sorrindo.

– Oi Helena! – eu sorri.

– Me Chame de Lena. Somos amigas ou não somos? – disse ela como uma pergunta retórica vindo ate mim.

– Claro Lena. – eu a abracei.

– Estou feliz que você aceitou a minha proposta. – ela se afastou e se sentou no sofá preto.

A sala era grande tinha mesa de vidro e um computador, uma pequena sala no canto com dois sofás de dois lugares. Eu me sentei ao lado dela.

– Bom o que exatamente vou fazer? – perguntei curiosa.

– Você vai fazer um curso de como ser uma top-model.

– E quanto tempo dura esse curso? – perguntei interessada.

– Um mês, você vai ter que vir 3 vezes por semana. – ela sorriu.

– Mas que dia e horário? – perguntei preocupada iria atrapalhar a minhas aulas com Damon.

– Bom tem de segunda, quarta e sexta ou terça, quinta e sábado. – ela explicou entusiasmada e eu decidi pela segunda opção.

– Vou ficar de terça, quinta e sábado e o horário?

– Tem duas turmas 09:30 hrs ate 12:00 hrs ou a noite 18:30 ate 21:00 hrs. – ela sorriu.

– Eu vou ter que fazer de noite por causa da escola e convencer o meu pai a me deixar vir.

– Não vai dá para trás em Bella. O curso vai te ajudar muito profissionalmente. – ela me explicou.

– Eu sei Lena, estou precisando de dinheiro. O ruim vai ser ir embora o meu carro gasta muito. – eu reclamei do troço.

– Não seja por isso eu te levo embora e te busco.

– Nem pensar eu iria te atrapalhar. – eu bufei não quero incomodar ninguém e muito menos ela.

– Bella se esqueceu de que eu moro com Damon em Forks. – Lena disse suspirando.

– Eu não sabia que vocês dois moravam na mesma casa. – eu não sabia mesmo o Damon nunca me contou nada sobre isso.

– Eu moro com ele desde a faculdade.

– O amor de vocês começou quando? – perguntei interessada.

– Eu conheci o Damon na escola. Ele me salvou da morte já os meus pais não sobreviveram.

– Sinto muito pelos seus pais Lena. – eu disse triste por ela. – Mas como Damon te salvou? – perguntei interessada na história.

– Faz tempo Bella. Eu te conto outro dia. Você vai aceitar a minha carona? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

– Se eu não for atrapalhar eu aceito. – deve ser duro para ela falar de seus pais.

– Não vai, você quer conhecer o prédio? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Claro que eu quero. – estava muito animada em conhecer o local na onde eu vou trabalhar.

Lena me levou em todos os andares e me apresentou aos meus futuros professores. Tinha vários modelos na agência eram todos muito bonitos para mim o único lindo seria Edward. Lena me contou que o curso para ser modelo aborda seguintes temas: Passarela, Auto Maquiagem, Fotografia de Moda, Interpretação, Gravação de comerciais, Etiqueta, Postura, Auto produção, Expressão corporal e Dicas de figurino. Nunca me imaginei em gravar um comercial ou desfilar em uma passarela. Estou muito animada em começar logo, eu tenho que aproveitar essa oportunidade que a Lena estava me dando. Lena me contou que aula começou essa semana eu só perdi a de terça-feira que foi ontem. Ela me explicou que as aulas de sábado era 08:30 hrs ate 12:00 hrs que eu teria que repor a aula que perdi esse sábado.

Eu aceitei repor a aula sábado, eu não faço nada mesmo fico em casa sozinha limpando a casa e fazendo dever de casa. Na hora do almoço comemos no restaurante que tinha no prédio ficava no primeiro andar. Lena falou que eu não teria pagar nada pelo curso agora eu só iria pagar quando eu tivesse o meu primeiro trabalho de modelo. Conversamos enquanto almoçávamos, falamos sobre cursos e como seria meu futuro trabalhos.

Fiquei quase o dia todo na agência, fui embora as 17:30 hrs. Cheguei em casa e preparei a janta e comi uma lasanha com um suco de laranja. Tomei um banho quente e me vesti para ir a academia ver o Damon e fazer a minha musculação. Era divertido conversar com Damon, sempre era dramático ou malicioso. Eu sei que ele brincava quando me chamava de linda, gata, gostosa e sexy. Nós dois pareci duas crianças um elogiando o outro ou contando piada e que eu não gostava era Damon me irritando. Parecíamos irmãos de sangue, mas sem brigar só nós divertindo.

Damon fez um pequeno drama dizendo que a sua noiva estava me roubando dele. Eu ri muito, eu falei que ninguém me roubaria dele e ele ficou feliz pela resposta. Damon pegou pesado nos exercícios hoje só porque a amanhã eu não o veria. Teria que ir a aula de musculação só de segunda, quarta e sexta-feira. Damon me mediu e me pesou tinha conseguido aumentar 5 cm de busto, coxa e bunda. Consegui engorda 1,5 kg já era uma vitória, eu tenho sempre que comer a cada 3 horas e segui sempre a lista que ele me deu no primeiro dia.

Eu cheguei em casa tomei o meu banho e tomei um iogurte, vesti a minha camisola de seda preta e dormir. Eu tive mesmo sonho de ontem com Edward de ele distante, nunca a meu alcance.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x

A semana passou rápido, Edward me ignorava e eu ficava na minha e quando ele decidir falar comigo de novo eu falaria com ele, mas não antes de fazê-lo provar do mesmo veneno. O meu pai conheceu a Lena, ele gosto muito dela como se fosse a filha dele eu fiquei feliz pela Lena e por mim. A Lena sabe cativar as pessoas, ela chegava em casa entrava e ficava conversando com meu pai enquanto eu terminava de me arrumar para ir ao curso. O Damon também conheceu o meu pai no sábado quando ele e Lena me trouxeram do curso. O meu pai adoro conhecer Damon os dois ficaram conversaram mais de horas sobre esporte e eu e a Lena deixamos dois sozinhos e fomos conversar no meu quarto.

No domingo eu não tinha nada para fazer, quando o Damon me ligou pedindo para nós dois fazer alguma coisa divertida ele estava entediado e a Lena teve ir resolver alguns problemas na agência. O Damon veio me buscar com seu Jipe preto e nós fomos para perto da casa dele aonde tinha uma coisa que ele queria me mostrar. Entramos numa trilha de terra e na onde floresta era mais densa. Estrada era cheio de buracos e o Damon não me contava onde estava me levando. Ate que eu avistei um lugar bem aberto e tinha uma pista de corrida, mas cheio de lombadas. Damon me explicou que era uma pista de MotoCross que nós dois iriamos andar de moto nela.

Fiquei nervosa nunca andei numa moto de MotoCross, mas eu sei pilotar moto normal. Damon disse que não iriamos fazer nenhuma acrobacia somente ele iria. Ele me levou ate uma pequena casa tinha lá. Entramos e tinha somente uma sala com dois sofás e uma Tv de 42 polegadas, ele foi andando me levou ate um pequeno quarto tinha duas motos e tinha varias ferramentas e um guarda roupa. Ele me mandou vestir uma roupa própria para andar de moto. Ele mostrou banheiro e mandou me vestir, além de colocar a roupa eu tive colocar luvas, joelheira, colete, botas, óculos e por ultimo seria capacete.

Depois de me vestir eu perguntei a Damon de quem era moto e a roupa, ele me disse era do seu irmão e serviu perfeitamente em mim. Nós dois levamos as duas motos para fora da casa. A minha moto era preta com verde e minha roupa era da mesma cor e do Damon e da cor preta com azul escuro combinou perfeitamente com seus olhos. Ele me deu instrução de como andar e de como usar os freios corretamente. Nós dois andaríamos devagar na primeira vez depois aumentaríamos a velocidade.

Damon me mandou ir à frente para caso algo desse errado ele me socorria. Quando eu liguei a moto e acelerei só para testar eu vi que ela e barulhenta assim como o troço do meu carro. A primeira volta foi legal, eu não cai e o Damon não saiu do meu lado e na segunda volta aumentamos a velocidade foi ainda melhor. Eu adorava velocidade única coisa chata e que eu não poderia ficar sem meu capacete eu queria sentir vento nos meus cabelos. Na terceira volta Damon foi à frente e ficou se exibindo nas acrobacias com a sua moto. Era incrível ver pessoalmente, parecia ele iria cair, mas não caiu nenhuma vez. Ele corria muito se soltava o seu corpo no ar, e caia perfeitamente no chão e corria com sua moto em alta velocidade como se não tivesse dado um salto. Nós dois paramos na quarta volta e bebemos uma garrafa de água para refrescar, andar de moto aquecia o corpo.

– Bells agora nós vamos dá pequenos saltos. – Damon disse como se fosse fácil

– E se eu cair? – perguntei preocupada.

– Relaxa vou estar perto. – Damon disse confiante.

– Eu confio em você. – eu sorri.

– Pode confiar Bells, eu nunca te machucaria. – Damon disse sério e me olhando com uma ternura.

Eu fiquei mais confiante em mim mesma e me senti mais segura perto dele. Damon me deu instrução para fazer pequenas acrobacias como pequenos saltos, ele me mandou nunca usar embreagem junto com o freio. Ensinou como devo cair com a moto caso aconteça. Eu só daria pequenos saltos e não poderia passar dos 120 km/h, voltamos para pista ele iria me acompanhar ao meu lado. A pista era larga e tinhas varias curvas e lombadas para saltar. Quando atingi a velocidade fiz o que Damon mandou eu dei pequeno salto, foi incrível eu senti o meu corpo no ar e na hora de moto voltar ao chão eu consegui me equilibrar e continuei a correr e fazer a mesma coisa nas outras lombadas.

Damon estava do meu lado fazendo joia, foi divertido saltar junto com ele e quando terminamos a volta ele me elogiou. Ele disse por ser a minha primeira vez eu fui muito bem, eu agradeci e o abracei. Nós dois entramos na pequena casa de três cômodos e um banheiro. A cozinha tinha uma geladeira da cor branca e um fogão uma mesa com duas cadeiras. Damon meu deu um pêssego para comer e ele comeu uma maça. Ficamos conversando e depois demos mais duas voltas na pista de corrida.

Esse foi um dos melhores domingos que passei aqui Forks. Eu não fiquei em casa parada pensando no Edward e seria divertido se ele estivesse aqui com certeza enfartaria de preocupação comigo. Edward seria primeiro vampiro ter um infarto eu ri muito desse pensamento. Fomos embora almoçar na casa dele, a empregada dele chama Marie era bem simpática devia ter uns 40 anos. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos escuros e seu rosto era bonito ela não era feia. Ela conheceu o Damon quando ele chegou em Forks. A casa de Damon não é uma casa e sim mansão com três andares, ele me mostrou todos os cômodos. Tinha uns 10 quartos, uma sala de jogos, uma sala de musica com um piano lindo eu perguntei quem tocava ele me disse que era ele. Eu pedi para que ele tocasse, ele disse que depois tocava para mim. Mostrou o seu quarto e de Lena, tinha cama de casal linda o quarto era decorado branco e preto. O banheiro era grande tem uma banheira e dois chuveiros e duas pias de lavar mão. Era decorado com azulejos branco com detalhes pretos e piso do chão era preto.

No terceiro andar tinha um três quarto e uma biblioteca e uma sala de ginastica igual que tem na academia dele. Perguntei se ele tem outro emprego, não era possível ter uma mansão daquela recebendo só da academia. Ele me contou que herdou de seu pai uma empresa de celular e que administra a empresa no escritório que ele tem no primeiro andar. A empresa que ele trabalha só vai uma vez ou duas por semana para assinar alguns papeis importantes.

– Dan porque você tem uma academia? – perguntei interessada.

– Eu gosto de dá aula e ficar em casa sozinho da muito tédio. – Damon disse fazendo uma careta.

– Eu entendo fico com tédio todos finais de semana. – eu disse suspirando.

– Não vai ficar mais com tédio Gata. – ele deu sorriso malicioso.

– Como não? – perguntei curiosa.

– Vamos sempre fazer programas divertidos. – explicou sorrindo.

– Lena vai pode ir junto com nós? – perguntei pela minha amiga.

– Nem sempre a Lena vai poder ir junto ela é muito ocupada, mas quando ela puder ir junto teremos que fazer outros tipos de programas.

– Porque Damon?

– Lena não gosta de andar de moto e programas divertidos. Ela gosta mais de programas light ou um sexo selvagem. – Damon disse rindo eu corei, odeio ficar corada.

– Idiota. – resmunguei.

– Bellzinha, você fica tão irresistível corada. – Damon deu sorriso tocando minhas bochechas.

– Para Damon e não me chame de Bellzinha é nome de cachorro. – eu falei irritada.

– Tá certo minha irritadinha. – ele riu.

– Vou te mostrar à irritadinha. – eu disse correndo atrás dele.

Depois de eu correr atrás dele pela mansão e não conseguir pegar ele. Desisti de querer da um soco nele e ficamos conversando um pouco de tudo, sobre empresa dele, e perguntei quando sai casamento dele com a Lena? Eu sei que eu sou curiosa e intrometida, mas o Damon não liga de me responder todas as minhas perguntas. Ele disse que e a Lena que tem que marcar a data e não ele. Eu falei que ele que tem que dá um chega para lá para Lena e marcar logo a data do casamento. Ele riu e falou que vai dá um jeito de marcar logo a data. Damon me fez um pedido inédito, pediu para eu ser seu padrinho de casamento. Fiquei sem saber o que falar eu falei primeira coisa veio na minha mente que certo seria ele me chamar para ser madrinha e não padrinho. Ele explicou que não tem melhor amigo, que antigos amigos dele só estavam interessados no dinheiro dele. Eu olhei para ele e vi tinha algo mais, não poderia ser só isso. Damon tem algum segredo além de ser dono da Motorola só faltava ele confiar em mim e me contar a verdade. Eu não poderia negar um pedido desse, eu sinto tão bem ao lado dele como se eu conhecesse a minha vida inteira. Eu sinto que ele e mais que meu melhor amigo, Damon e como um irmão mais velho para mim. Ele divertido, carinhoso, misterioso e sexy tipo um bad boy, mas não malvado. Eu me sentia protegida e amada pelo Damon de uma forma fraternal.

– Eu aceito Dan. – respondi sorrindo ele me abraçou. – O que um padrinho faz? – perguntei e ele se afastou deu sorriso malicioso coisa boa não era.

– Um padrinho tem organizar a despedida de solteiro do noivo. – Damon disse naturalmente como se não fosse nada.

– Damon como você pode pedir uma coisa dessas para mim. – eu disse muito irritada eu dei tapa em seu ombro que ate doeu minha mão, ele riu.

– Eu adoro ver a minha irritadinha corada e brava. – ele riu muito.

– DAMON EU VOU TE MATAR. – eu gritei correndo atrás dele.

– Vem me pegar minha irritadinha. Você não pode mais negar em ser meu padrinho. – Damon disse correndo pela sala.

– Por quê? – eu disse ofegante e ainda tentando pegar ele.

– E falta de educação negar depois de ter dado resposta que seria o meu padrinho. – respondeu sem tá ofegante como eu.

– Então eu aceito. – eu disse parando de correr atrás dele e me sentando no sofá.

– Agora que estava ficando divertido a nossa corrida. – Damon disse se sentando do meu lado.

– Damon não me provoca. – eu disse aborrecida e estava pensando numa forma de me vingar.

Damon que me aguarde, a despedida dele seria a melhor e a pior despedida de solteiro que essa cidade já teve.

– Eu vou da a melhor festa de solteiro que essa cidade já viu. – eu disse maliciosamente.

– É mesmo Bella. – ele sorriu.

– Claro Dan e só você esperar. – ele me olhou confuso não fazia ideia do plano que eu estava bolando.

Depois fomos embora para minha casa, Damon ficou em casa conversando com meu pai que estava nós esperando. Eu pedi pizza para nós três. Conversamos sobre o que fizemos à tarde, o meu pai quase teve um infarto. Ele quis me proibir de andar de moto, mas Damon acalmou a fera dizendo que eu estava bem protegida com a roupa própria de moto e que ele esteve ao meu lado o tempo todo. A Fera Swan se acalmou e deixou-me andar de moto já que eu estava bem protegida e que Damon prometeu a ele que nunca deixaria eu me machucar.

A pizza chegou e a mesa já estava arrumada a pizza era de mussarela, o meu pai e o Damon beberam cerveja e eu suco de laranja. Foi muito divertido nós três comendo e conversando, o meu pai estava mais comunicativo não estava aquele silêncio de sempre. Damon convidou o meu pai para ir academia que seria legal nós três treinar juntos. Meu pai aceitou falou que precisava perder um pouco da barriga, eu não sei se seria bom ou não ficar mais tempo com ele. Eu decidi que seria bom ele já ficou sozinho tempo demais e que está na hora de ele fazer coisas diferentes e ter novos amigos.

O meu pai ficou muito animado com que Damon estava falando de ele não só perder a barriga como também ficar com mais músculos. Ele disse que toda mulher adora uma barriga de tanquinho e ele mostrou a barriga dele para meu pai. O Damon estava muito metido e exibido, mas a barriga dele era bem definida e linda será que o Edward tem uma barriga igual do Damon? Os dois estavam muito animados com o amanhã, eu sai de fininho e fui tomar banho.

Quando sai do banho e me arrumei os dois ainda estavam conversando parece que o assunto não acabava mais. Eu estava feliz pelo o meu pai seria bom ele ter um amigo fora da reserva quileutes e principalmente afastar ele do Billy Black. Damon foi embora a meia noite, eu subi as escadas coloquei a minha camisola de seda da cor azul escuro. E dormir e tive os mesmo sonhos o Edward me abandonando no escuro.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Eu queria agradecer a todas as Minhas Queridas Leitoras pelos reviews. Eu adoro ler cada um deles e responder.  
>Quem quiser fazer uma capa para minha fanfinc eu também agradeço. E me desculpe por qualquer erro ortográfico.<br>Mandem Reviews. Para me animar escrever e postar mais capítulos. Os dias que eu posso estar postando e sexta-feira e sábado. Durante semana eu escrevo pouco a pouco porque eu trabalho e vocês perceberam que os três últimos capítulos foi bem grande. Era isso que eu tinha a dizer. Eu vou indo Queridas Leitoras e Autoras e espero que estejam gostando da história ainda tem muita que coisa vai rolar.  
>Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Gostoso Cullen.<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras! Boa Leitura =D

**Capítulo 4**

**PVO Bella**

Parecia que semanas voavam na escola Tyler Crowley e o meu mais novo cachorrinho. Estava começando a me irritar um dia estouraria mandaria todos aqueles cachorrinhos ir caçar pulgas. Mike e caso sério ele pensa que e meu dono que algum dia eu vou aceitar namorar ele. Nem nos sonhos dele eu o namoraria e quem sã consciência trocaria um deus grego como Edward por um cachorro que abana o rabo. O assunto sobre acidente eu cortei todo mundo, eu não queria falar sobre isso com ninguém. Quem falasse do assunto eu ignorava e a Jessica andava de cara virada comigo por causa do idiota do Mike. Eu teria explicar a ela que eu nunca o namoraria e que ela poderia pegar Mike à vontade.

Por mim não veria mais na escola, só vinha para ver o Edward e a sua família de longe. Eu o via no refeitório e na aula de biologia e o Edward e um masoquista que adora sofrer. Os seus olhos estavam pretos eu queria o mandar caçar, mas eu não poderia ir ate ele e dizer isso. Eu falaria assim Edward vai caçar imagina um vampiro tendo infarto seria cômico eu ri muito desse pensamento. Para minha felicidade ser completa só faltar ter o Edward, mas ele meio lerdo. O meu pai está indo comigo na academia o Damon e um ótimo Personal Trainer. A dieta que meu pai esta seguindo e diferente da minha e a series de exercícios dele também. Meu pai faz esteira e bicicleta para perder a barriga, eu pedia essa semana para o Damon me da aula defesa pessoal. Meu pai me deu apoio seria bom eu saber me defender. Damon disse que seria um prazer para ele me ensinar ele disse que faixa preta em jiu jitsu e lutava boxe. Eu me perguntava se tinha alguma coisa que o Damon não fazia.

– Dan quantos minutos eu vou fazer de cada um? – perguntei.

– Bells se vai fazer 40 minutos de musculação e 40 minutos de aula de defesa pessoal. – explicou bebendo água.

– Damon eu quero fazer boxe. – meu pai disse entrando na conversa.

– Charles vai ser um prazer te ensinar. – Damon disse sorrindo.

– Ensina logo garoto. – meu pai disse rindo.

– Eu vou mostrar o garoto para você. – Damon disse socando o ar.

Os dois pareciam duas crianças um brincando com outro. O meu pai iria fazer 30 minutos de esteira, 30 minutos de musculação e 20 minutos de boxe. Eu gosto de fazer academia com meu pai e o Damon era somente nós três na academia. Sempre que parávamos para dar intervalo de descanso ficávamos bebendo água e conversando. Eu nunca imaginei o meu pai fazendo musculação. Quem sabe ele ficando mais musculoso e mais bonito e a minha mãe Renée volta para ele. Eu vou torcer para que sim, não que eu não gostasse do Phil, mas o certo e a Renée e Charles ficarem juntos. Quando eu chegava da academia eu tomava banho e comia antes de dormir. Meu pai não podia comer nada antes de dormir e nem beber cerveja já que está de dieta para perder peso e eu tinha que ganhar massa muscular podia comer o quanto eu quisesse.

O meu corpo mudou bastante, esta ficando mais definido a dieta que Damon me mandou seguir esta dando resultado. Eu ganhei mais busto, coxa, bunda e meus braços estão mais forte. Eu não tenho mais dores e o meu corpo está mais resistente e o meu desempenho só tem melhorado desde que eu comecei a me exercitar. A Lena tem me ajuda muito no curso de modelo. Descobri que ela já foi modelo e que herdou da sua mãe a agência. A sua mãe era a dona, assim como Damon ela ganhou uma empresa, mas ao contrario do Damon ela tinha que sempre ir pessoalmente ao trabalho.

– Gata olha que eu mandei fazer para você. – Damon disse sorrindo e me dando uma caixa pequena embrulhada.

– Não é meu aniversário Dan. – eu disse suspirando.

– Larga mão de ser chata Bells e pega logo a caixa. – disse Damon me entregando à caixa.

– Está certo. – eu peguei a caixa e rasguei o papel era caixa de um celular eu abri e vi o aparelho mais lindo que eu já vi.

– Gostou Gata e um modelo exclusivo que eu mandei fazer só para você. – Damon disse dando sorriso malicioso.

– Dan eu não sei o que eu faço com você. – falei suspirando - Se eu te espanco ou te beijo. – eu disse frustrada, o celular é muito lindo, mas eu não poderia aceitar um presente tão caro.

– Eu prefiro o beijo, mas se for tapa de amor eu também aceito. – ele deu um sorriso torto eu queria tanto o Edward nessas horas ele não ficaria me irritando, não dá uma vontade de matar um ser desse.

– Eu não posso aceitar Damon. – eu disse olhando o seu rosto.

– Vai aceitar sim, não se pode recusar um presente que eu mandei fazer com tanto carinho e amor. – Damon disse bravo por me recusar aceitar o presente.

– Eu aceito Damon, me desculpe. – eu disse me sentindo mal, ele mandou fazer um celular por amor e eu recusei eu sou uma idiota.

– Não vou perdoar fácil. – Damon disse sério e agora o que eu faço?

– O que você quer Damon? Quer que me ajoelhe e peça perdão? – perguntei triste.

– Não. – ele sorriu – Eu quero que você me acompanhe numa boate. – ele explicou.

– E só assim que você vai me perdoar. – eu disse aborrecida que manipulador o Damon era.

– Sim Gata e muito justo foi você que recusou o meu presente e me deixou triste. – ele fez uma carinha triste.

– Está bem Damon eu vou e a Lena também tem que ir. – eu exigi que minha amiga fosse com nós dois na boate.

– Lena não vai poder ir, ela tem que ir num evento chato de trabalho. – ele disse chateado deve ser triste ter uma noiva sempre ocupada.

– Que dia nós dois vamos nessa boate? – perguntei interessada.

– Vamos no sábado e você vai dormir na minha casa.

– Nem perguntou se eu quero ir dormir lá. – eu falei brava quem ele pensa que é? Eu não gosto que mande em mim.

– Minha irritadinha voltou. – ele riu. – Você vai e pronto minha gatinha irritada.

– Damon eu só não xingo você porque eu não gosto de falar palavrões. – eu expliquei.

– Eu quero só ver ate quanto tempo minha irritadinha vai aguentar. – ele disse pensativo e nessa hora eu queria falar um palavrão bem feio, mas eu aguentei firme ele não iria me tirar do sério.

– Eu sou muito calma meu Damonzinho. – eu falei debochando dele.

– Meu Damonzinho eu gostei minha irritadinha. – ele riu.

Eu acho que nada irrita ou aborrece o Damon preciso achar o seu ponto fraco. Eu vou parar de pensar em matar ele. O meu novo celular que Dan me deu e preto com strass escrito Bella. O celular tinha acesso à internet, vários jogos, GPS, câmera digital e credito ilimitado. O celular era de conta, mas eu nunca pagaria e se eu recusasse o Dan pediria outra coisa em troca de seu perdão.

Damon ficou responsável de pedir ao meu pai que iria dormir na mansão dele. Meu pai é um traidor me deixou dormir na casa dele, os dois estão muito amiguinhos. Ficava de segredinho que eu sei, o meu pai vai todo dia à academia só não vai de domingo porque não abre. Damon vai à minha casa e assiste Tv com meu pai quando tem jogo, e nós dois estamos indo também na pista de MotoCross quando dá.

Meu pai deixou ir sábado com Damon na boate e também deixou dormir na mansão dele. O meu pai confia no Damon, seria a primeira vez que eu dormiria fora de casa. Eu fiz uma pequena mala, eu teria a tarde toda e noite com Damon e de manhã iria com a Lena no curso. Eu já ido ao curso de modelo junto com a Lena, mas ela teve ficar na agência. Quando o Damon me mostrou o quarto iria ficar eu fiquei com queixo caído, seria no terceiro andar da mansão. O quarto e lindo demais, estava decorado totalmente diferente de quando eu vi pela primeira vez. Na porta do quarto tinha o meu nome escrito da cor lilás Bella. A Lena tinha me perguntado do que eu gostava e qual era a minha cor favorita aquela semana, mas não imaginava que era para decorar um quarto para mim.

O quarto era branco com lilás, o Damon perguntou se eu gostei. Ele nem precisava perguntar eu amei o meu novo quarto eu dei abraço nele e agradeci. Mandou agradecer a Lena também porque foram eles dois que decoraram. Tinha uma Tv Led 47 polegadas na parede de frente da cama com rack branca e tinha um aparelho de DVD com varias caixa de som. No canto tinha pequena sala com sofá branco e um tapete felpudo lilás e uma mesa branca com um notebook em cima da cor prata fino da marca Apple. Damon mostrou o closet que era quase do tamanho do quarto e estava cheio de roupas. Tinha vestidos de todas as cores e tamanhos, calças jeans de todas as cores e estilos, blusas e casacos de varias tamanhos e cores. Os sapatos eram tantos que eu não saberia qual usaria.

– Damon de quem é tudo isso? – perguntei espantada.

– Seu quarto Bells de quem mais seria. – Damon disse sorrindo.

– Mas e muita coisa. Um quarto, um notebook e agora um closet cheio de roupas. – eu não queria aquilo, só queria a amizade dele e da Lena.

– Eu ate sei o que se tá pesando. – ele deu sorriso torto. – Eu e Lena gostamos de mais de você. E gostamos de comprar essas coisas para a minha irritadinha. – ele sorriu.

– Dan eu só quero a sua amizade e da Lena. – eu disse suspirando não queria isso.

– Por isso mesmo você merece tudo isso. Eu sei que você não liga para bem materiais e eu também não ligo e só pela a sua amizade.

– Eu agradeço, não posso negar o seu presente senão eu vou te ir mais de uma vez numa boate. – eu sorri.

– Não seja por isso podemos fazer outras coisas. – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

– Dan, você não tem jeito. – eu ri.

– Não isso e só faço com você. E se eu fizer com outra garota a Lena me mata. – ele riu.

– Com razão, eu fiquei sabendo que você era muito mulherengo. – eu olhei brava.

– Eu era não sou mais, agora eu sou só da Lena. – ele disse sério que fofo.

– Que bom. O que vamos fazer agora? – perguntei mudando de assunto.

– Nós dois minha irritadinha vamos almoçar e depois vamos sair. – ele disse dando um sorriso torto.

– Tá certo Gato. – eu disse rindo nós dois gostamos de dá apelidos carinhosos.

– Bom termina de guardar as suas coisas. Eu vou te esperar lá embaixo. – ele deu um beijo na minha testa e pronto para sair do meu novo quarto.

– Obrigada Dan! Por tudo não e só pelos presentes. – eu abracei.

– Você merece Bells. Bom eu vou indo, vê se desce logo. – ele saiu.

Eu guardei a pouca roupa que tinha trazido na mala, eu nem precisa ter trazido nada. Não tinha como adivinhar o que ele e Lena estavam aprontando. Tinha uma sacada grande e uma porta de vidro, tinha uma mesa branca com duas cadeiras e uma rede. Tinha vista para um jardim lindo e dava para ver uma piscina. Um dia de sol seria legal nadar, e o Edward será que vai se preocupar por não me ver no sábado? Eu percebi que janela às vezes estava aberta, ele não era muito cuidadoso. Eu sempre fechava bem a janela, eu nunca ouvi nenhum barulho de ele chegando. Eu sempre tive sono pesado eu só acordo com a claridade ou quando meu corpo já tem a sua cota de sono.

Eu desci escadas o Damon estava na cozinha e a Marie não estava.

– Ei Gato! Cadê a Marie? – perguntei curiosa.

– Eu dei o final de semana de folga para ela e seu marido. – Damon disse pegando algo da geladeira.

– Quem vai fazer o nosso almoço? – perguntei olhando para ele.

– Eu sou um ótimo cozinheiro Ma Cherrie. – Damon disse sorrindo.

– Eu também sou. – eu disse convencida.

– Vem me ajudar minha convencida. – ele adorava me irritar.

– Não sou convencida só estou constatando um fato que eu sou boa. – eu sorri.

– Sinônimo de convencida mudo de significado. – ele riu eu ri também.

– Vamos cozinhar senão esse almoço não sai hoje. – eu disse séria ele riu.

– O que você quer comer? – perguntou.

– Vamos fazer uma lasanha e uma salada. – eu falei pegando trigo e uma vasilha.

– Isso vai ser divertido. – ele deu sorriso malicioso.

– Damon nada de gracinha. – eu disse séria eu sabia que coisa boa não vinha.

– Eu nem fiz nada Bells. – ele fez uma cara de chateado.

– Ainda. – eu resmunguei.

Eu fiz massa e Damon iria fazer o molho de tomate e o molho branco. Quando a lasanha estava no forno o Damon tacou trigo no meu cabelo.

– DAMON EU VOU TE MATAR. – eu gritei brava.

– Promessas e mais promessas. – ele riu que F.D.P.

Peguei um vaso de vidro que tinha na sala. Damon corria pela casa, ele era muito rápido.

– DAMON VOLTA AQUI. – eu gritei com vaso na mão.

– Eu não sou doido docinho. – ele corria rindo.

– Vou te mostrar o docinho. – eu disse brava.

Eu não conseguiria pegar ele desse jeito, uma ideia passou pela minha mente. Parei de correr e me sentei no sofá com vaso ao meu lado. Esperei um tempo ate que o Damon se aproximou e eu peguei o vaso e taquei nele. Foi um segundo o Damon desviou super-rápido numa velocidade que um humano não conseguiria se desviar. Fiquei encarando ele e a minha mente processou a palavra vampiro. Será que Damon é um vampiro? A família Cullen era todos vampiros. Porque o Damon também não seria?

– Como se fez isso Dan? – perguntei olhando o vaso espatifado no chão.

– Eu fiz o que Bells? – perguntou desentendido.

– Deixa para lá, mas ainda estou brava com você. – eu disse mudando de assunto se Damon fosse um vampiro como Edward não iria me contar.

– Desculpa minha irritadinha e que eu adoro ver você brava. – Damon disse se sentando ao meu lado.

– Eu sei que gosta, sorte sua que minha raiva passa rápido. – eu disse encostando minha cabeça no seu ombro.

– Pelo menos o trigo saiu de seus cabelos enquanto corríamos. – ele riu passando mão em meus cabelos e eu acompanhei rindo e não tinha como não rir o Damon era irritante, mas eu o adorava.

– Eu adoro ouvir você rir. – Damon disse me olhando com a mesma ternura de quando disse que nunca me machucaria.

– Eu adoro quando você não me irrita. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Não posso prometer isso Mã Pêtit. – ele sorriu.

– Eu gostei desse Mã Pêtit, significa Minha pequena em francês? – perguntei.

– Sim, Sabe falar fluente em francês? – perguntou me olhando.

– Não sei só me pareceu familiar como eu já tivesse ouvido. – eu disse pensativa.

– Vamos ver a nossa lasanha. – ele saiu indo na cozinha.

Damon e muito estranho às vezes, saiu do nada e quando coloquei a minha cabeça em seu ombro eu não senti sua pele fria e ele não tem olhos dourados e nem olhos vermelho sangue ou ele e um vampiro igual de Vampire Daries. Eu só precisava de verbena para confirmar a minha suspeita, na onde vou achar isso? No mercado de Forks que não tem. Droga isso está parecendo um sonho irreal, eu só pedi para ser Bella Swan apesar de que no meu intimo eu sempre quis conhecer o Damon e a Elena. Será que o Dan e mesmo um vampiro e a Elena será uma vampira também? Como eu sou burra e só olhar se Damon tem um anel com símbolo do clã dele. Eu nunca reparei na mão dele eu sempre fiquei olhando para seu rosto e seus olhos azuis claros.

Eu fui à cozinha Damon estava tirando a lasanha e colocou na mesa que já estava arrumada com vinho e a salada que eu tinha preparado. Eu me sentei à mesa e Damon me serviu quando ele se aproxima eu olhei a sua mão e vi um anel antigo com símbolo do clã dele. Eu não sei se surtava ou ficava feliz, seria incrível demais os meus dois vampiros favoritos no meu sonho. Eu não gosto muito Stefan, ele e clone do meu Edward e odeio clone, já o Damon e estilo bad boy. Na serie o Damon parece malvado, mas no fundo e bom. E a Elena que mudou ele, mas aquela lá prefere o Stefan. E aqui o Dan esta com a Lena como eu sempre desejei.

– Dan eu quero ver o seu anel – eu falei sorrindo eu queria ver melhor.

– Claro Bells. – ele tirou e me deu.

O anel era bem antigo, tinha emblema era bem pesado.

– Quem te deu? – perguntei interessada.

– E de família.

– E como chama o seu irmão? – perguntei se for Stefan minha suspeita vai se confirmar.

– Stefan. – OMG minha suspeita estava certa eu queria rir, mas fingi indiferença.

– Cadê ele? – perguntei bebendo um pouco de vinho branco.

– Eu não sei deve estar por ai. – Damon disse triste. Na onde será que ele está? Damon está mentindo ele sabe muito bem na onde Stefan está. Ele só não queria me contar.

Eu decidi não perguntar mais nada, não queria que o Damon ficasse chateado com nada. Almoçamos no silêncio estava muito boa a lasanha, o vinha e a salada. Depois de comer eu lavei a lousa e o Damon enxugou e guardou a lousa. Eu fui tomar banho e lavar bem os meus cabelos. Tomar banho no meu próprio banheiro era incrível, tinha ate banheira com uma ducha que saia bastante água. Eu demorei muito tempo no banho a minha pele tinha ate enrugado. Troquei-me dentro do closet, vesti uma calça jeans justa e uma blusa branca com decote V com jaqueta jeans e uma bota preta de cano alto e com salto. O curso de modelo tem me ajudado muito no equilibro com saltos altos. Sequei meus cabelos com secador e fui a minha penteadeira pegar a maquiagem eu passei blush nas bochechas, lápis preto nos olhos, rímel preto e Baton da cor vermelho claro.

Eu desci escadas e vi Dan parado me esperando e ele está lindo vestindo uma camiseta preta, calça jeans e uma jaqueta de couro. Ele é muito gato, se eu não fosse apaixonada pelo Edward ate pegaria o Damon.

– Que Gata! – ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

– Olha quem fala Gatão. – eu ri.

– Olha que eu te pego. – ele me abraçou.

– Sei, vamos sair ou vamos ficar aqui? – perguntei interessada.

– Vamos sair Gata. – ele pegou a minha mão e fomos andando ate a porta da frente.

O carro que estava parado era lindo, uma Ferrari Enzo da cor preta com os vidros fume. Eu amei aquele carro me dava ate vontade de dirigir. Damon viu a minha reação e sorriu.

– Quer dirigir Mã Pêtit? – perguntou me olhando com carinho.

– Eu quero sim Dan. – eu sorri e ele me deu a chave do carro.

Andei ate porta do motorista acionei o alarme e a porta abriu. Meu sonho sempre foi dirigir uma Ferrari e uma BMW era maravilhoso ter seu sonho realizado só faltava o Edward para completar a minha felicidade.

– Eu adoro ver você sorrindo. – Damon disse me olhando e eu coloquei a chave no contato.

– Eu também gosto de ver você feliz. – eu sorri. – Na onde vamos? – perguntei lingando o carro.

– Vamos para Port. Angeles assistir um filme. – respondeu.

– Gostei da ideia eu adoro assistir filmes. – eu disse dirigindo pela estrada.

– Que tipo de filme gosta de ver Mã Pêtit? – perguntou.

– Filme de terror, suspense, ficção e ação e você? – eu disse entrando na rodovia.

– Eu também gosto do mesmo estilo que o seu. – respondeu sorrindo.

– Eu não sou fãs de romance e drama. – eu falei pensando nos filmes triste que eu já assisti e não gostei dos finais.

– Eu também não gosto, mas a Lena adora. – ele fez uma careta, pelo jeito ele tem que assistir o que a Lena quer.

– Imagino a maioria das mulheres gosta de romance e odeiam filmes de terror. – eu falei rindo.

– Mas você diferente Mã Pêtit. – Damon disse afirmando.

– Sim eu sou muito diferente. – eu disse sorrindo, eu gostava de ser diferente.

Eu dirigi tranquilamente pela rodovia, eu acelerei muito e o Damon não se importou com a velocidade. Cheguei a Port. Angeles bem rápido eu demorava uma hora se viesse com o troço, mas com a Ferrari era metade do tempo. Paramos o carro num estacionamento particular perto do cinema. Entramos na fila para comprar filmes, Damon escolheu um filme de terror **Guerra dos Mundos**. Eu já tinha assistido uma 3 vezes, mas como aqui era lançamento e só tinha esse filme de terror eu assistiria com Damon.

– Mã Pêtit quer comer o que? – perguntou olhando vitrine de doces.

– Compra M&M de chocolate e uma coca cola. – eu disse olhando a vitrine.

– Como hoje sábado eu te libero da dieta. – ele riu.

– Tinha ate me esquecido. – eu ri.

– Eu percebi Mã Pêtit e só isso mesmo? – perguntou e a vendedora não tirava olhos dele.

– Só isso Gato. – eu disse indo mais perto do Damon e olhando feia para vad**.

Ele pegou as duas cocas e os dois pacotes M&M de chocolate e fomos andando para sala número 2 assistir o filme. Sentamos no fundo do cinema e não tinha muitas pessoas somente casais de namorados.

– Casais adoram se agarrar em filmes de terror. – Damon disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Que sorte nossa que nós dois não somos um casal. – eu ri.

– Mã Pêtit, se quiser podemos ser um hoje. – ele deu sorriso torto eu sabia ele estava falando brincando ele nunca trairia Lena e nem eu trairia o Edward.

– Nos seus sonhos meu garanhão. – eu peguei o meu pacote M&M dele.

– Se ficar com medo pode me agarrar que eu deixo. – Damon disse sorrindo e ele pegou da minha mão um M&M.

– Ladrão de M&M pega o seu Dan. – eu disse fingindo estar brava.

– O seu mais gostoso. – ele pegou outro M&M ele era muito rápido.

– Dan para. – eu supliquei.

– Tá bom, eu não te irrito mais Mã Pêtit.

O filme começou e o Damon não me roubou mais meu M&M, as cenas do filme estavam ficando mais aterrorizante os aliens estavam matando as pessoas. Algumas mulheres gritavam eu ria baixinho. Damon estava só olhando para mim, deve estar pensando que eu sou doida por rir.

– Que foi Dan? – perguntei baixinho.

– Você não tá com medo dos aliens? – perguntou interessado.

– Não eu acho divertido esse monte de sangue falso. – respondi baixinho.

– E mesmo muito falso. – respondeu sorrindo.

Ficamos conversando sobre certas cenas que era muito irreal, rimos das pessoas que gritavam assustadas. Algumas pessoas olhavam feio para nós, por ficar rindo nas cenas que são mais dramáticas. O meu M&M acabou eu roubei do Damon, ele nem ligo por eu ter pegado. O filme acabou e saímos rindo pelo final sem noção.

– Só filme mesmo para eles três ter sobrevivido. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Mã Pêtit queria que eles todos tivesse morrido? – perguntou.

– O certo era pelo menos o Robbie ter morrido. – eu disse pensativa. – Ele sumiu o filme inteiro e aparece vivo no final isso não tá certo.

– Foi um final feliz Mã Pêtit ninguém quer ver um final triste onde todos morrem. – Damon disse afirmando.

– Mas na vida real nem sempre temos um final feliz.

– Cada um tem o que merece. – Damon disse pensativo.

Andamos de mãos dadas ate estacionamento ate que apareceu a Jessica. Tudo o que eu não queria e encontrar aquela fofoqueira. Amanhã a fofoqueira vai espalhar para escola inteira que estava no cinema com o Damon.

– Bella, que surpresa te ver aqui. – ela disse sorrindo.

– Eu também estou surpresa em te ver aqui Jessica. – eu disse fingindo alegria em vê-la.

– Quem e esse que está com você? – perguntou secando o Damon.

– Olá, Eu sou Damon. – Damon disse educado.

– Prazer em te conhecer Damon. – ela disse sorrindo estendendo a mão.

– Prazer Jessica. – ele disse apertando a sua mão.

– Vamos Dan. – eu disse aperta a sua mão eu não queria ficar conversando com a Jessica.

– Fica mais um pouco Bella. – ela disse apressada eu sei bem o que ela quer.

– Não posso ficar Jessica eu tenho um compromisso com o Dan. – eu disse apertando de novo a mão do Damon.

– Mã Pêtit temos que ir. – Damon disse sorrindo e a Jessica ficou admirando-o que bisca.

– Vocês vão aonde? – perguntou sorrindo a sem noção não percebeu que não era da conta dela.

– Vamos para minha casa. – eu disse.

– Se você dois vão para sua casa fica mais um pouco. – ela disse animada.

– Não vai dá Jessica o pai dela está esperando nós dois. – Damon disse firme.

– Vou indo Jessica. Tchau! – eu disse indo embora.

– Tchau Bella e Damon! – disse Jessica sorrindo.

– Tchau Jessica! – Damon disse se afastando comigo.

Andamos em silencio ate o carro, eu mandei Damon dirigir não estava com cabeça para nada.

– Que foi Mã Pêtit? – perguntou preocupado.

– Jessica vai contar para todo mundo do colégio que me viu sair com você do cinema. – eu disse aborrecida.

– Porque se importa Mã Pêtit? – perguntou curioso.

– Dan eu não quero causar problemas para Lena, podem pensar que somos amantes ou namorados. – eu suspirei.

– Não liga para isso Mã Pêtit, a Lena sabe a verdade e só isso importa. – ele sorriu.

– Você tem razão. Eu não vou deixar a Jessica estragar o nosso sábado. – retribui o sorriso do Damon.

– Não deixa ninguém estragar o nosso sábado. – ele repetiu o que eu disse e deu um sorriso torto. – Porque ele mal começou.

– A Noite nós dois vamos nós divertir muito na boate. – eu sorri animada.

– Vamos sim Mã Pêtit.

Damon dirigia mais rápido que eu, a velocidade não me assustava parecia que o carro estava voando na estrada. Eu queria dirigir assim, correr sem me preocupar se vai bater ou não. Nós dois chegamos à mansão em 22 minutos, fiquei espantada com tempo que ganhamos. Eu demoro 1 hora com o troço e quando eu dirigi a Ferrari eu demorei 30 minutos. Estava muito cedo para ir me arrumar, Dan me chamou para ir jogar vídeo game na sala de jogos. Jogamos lutas e 007 eu adorava mirar e atirar, eu perdi todas as lutas o Damon joga muito bem. Ele me ensinou a jogar melhor, eu venci uma ou Dan me deixou vencer.

Eu fui tomar um banho e me arrumar para ir à boate. Tomei meu banho e entrei no closet e escolhi um vestido curto, delicado, justinho da cor preto. Acho que se ele fosse um pouco mais justo mostraria a minha calcinha. Passei a mão no tecido do vestido, arrumando-o perfeitamente em meu corpo. A maquiagem estava diferente das outras que eu fazia. Essa dava um ar mais... _sexy. _

Eu queria deixar todos os homens de queixo caído, Dan que me aguarde.

– Que Gata. – Dan disse me olhando.

– Você também está Lindo e sexy. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Sexy está você Ma Cherrie. – ele me deu um beijo em minha mão.

Nós dois andamos ate frente de mãos dadas porque eu não fiquei surpresa quando vi o carro era branco com preto Dan disse que era um Koenigsegg Agera R. Eu nunca tinha ouvido ou visto um carro desses. Damon disse que um carro sueco e o mais veloz do mundo. Eu queria só ver a velocidade que esse carro vai atingir na estrada. Dan mal ligou carro o já atingiu 200km/h em apenas 7 segundos. O carro parecia foguete eu não conseguia ver nada lá fora. Dan dirigia com perfeição, eu não me sentia medo da velocidade eu gostava.

Dan chegou à Port. Angeles em 18 minutos eu achei que foi rápido com a Ferrari, não passou nem perto desse carro. Dan achou a boate depois de dois minutos, estava escrito **Club Space**. Estava lotado de gente, tinha uma fila para entrar e muitas pessoas não conseguia entrar. Dan parou carro na frente e manobrista esperou eu e Dan sair do carro para estacionar. O segurança nos deixou passar, sem verificar o nosso nome na lista.

A música já podia ser ouvida a metros de distância. O interior da boate estava realmente lotado, havia de tudo ali. Pessoas se agarravam, dançavam, bebiam... a música rolava a solta. Dan e eu andamos até uma das mesas, que estavam espalhadas perto do bar e nos sentamos.

– O que vai querer beber? – ele indagou.

– Eu não sei Dan escolhe uma bebida para mim. – respondi.

Eu não sabia que tipos de bebidas vendiam em uma boate.

– Certo – ele sorriu e foi até o bar.

Eu nunca fui fã de bebidas, mas hoje eu precisaria de uma dose ou duas para ter coragem de dançar. Enquanto Dan caminhava em minha direção com minha bebida, eu ri.

– Posso saber qual é a graça? – perguntou, entregando-me o copo.

Realmente era uma perdição, com aquelas coisinhas que o decoravam.

– Eu gostei da decoração da bebida. – eu ri. – Qual é o nome? – perguntei.

– _Sex on the beach. _

– O nome e bem sexy. – eu disse dando um gole na bebida

– É sim – ele disse dando um gole no seu uísque.

Tinha um gosto adocicado e ácido ao mesmo tempo. Tomei tudo em poucos goles, fazendo Dan me encarar de uma forma estranha.

[***]

Eu já havia tomado umas cinco, ok, eu não sei quantas foram mais de cinco foi e eu estava alegre, mas não bêbada.

– Está tudo bem? – indagou.

– Perfeitamente bem – sussurrei me aproximando.

Sentei-me mais perto do Dan o som não deixa conversar direito.

– Mã Pêtit está gostando da boate? – perguntou.

– Sim Dan. E maravilhoso as luzes o ambiente e a música. Me da até vontade de dançar. – eu falei sorrindo.

– Você quer dançar agora? – perguntou.

– Não quero agora. Mas quando tocar uma música legal nós vamos – eu falei

A música soava alta por todo ambiente da boate. A fumaça de gelo seco tomava conta de parte do ambiente, as luzes verdes, lilás, rosas e vermelhas criavam uma atmosfera totalmente diferente da que eu estava acostumada, juntamente com a decoração em vermelho, preto, branco e prata.

**Britney Spears - I Love Rock and Roll**

Uma boa parte da noite passou de forma rápida, nem percebi. Quando notei, estava tocando uma música da qual eu adorava. Levantei-me rapidamente e puxei Dan pela mão. Corremos até a pista de dança.

Nossos corpos dançavam quase que colados, conforme o ritmo da música nós dois aproximávamos e afastávamos. Dan estava com aquele sorriso torto, desconcertante. As mãos dele estavam em minha cintura. Eu me aproximei lentamente de seu rosto e acompanhei a música:

**I saw him dancing there by the record machine** _Eu vi ele dançando ali perto da máquina de música_

**I knew he must have been about seventeen** _Eu sabia que ele deveria ter uns dezessete_

**The beat was going strong** _A batida estava ficando mais forte_

**Playing my favorite song **_Tocando minha música favorita_

Aproximei-me mais de Dan, ele colocou suas mãos em minha cintura e dançamos juntos. Meus braços balançavam levantados acima da minha cabeça, eu podia sentir a respiração em meu pescoço. As vibrações das ondas sonoras batiam em meu peito, parecia que meu coração acompanhava as batidas mais fortes. A bebida estava me deixando mais solta. Em nossa dança não havia malicia éramos dois amigos dançando.

**I love Rock N' Roll** _Eu amo Rock and Roll_

**So put another dime in the jukebox, Baby** _Então coloque outra moeda na caixa de música, querido_

**I love Rock N' Roll** _Eu amo Rock and Roll_

**So come and take your time and dance with me **_Então venha e dance comigo._

Nós dois seguíamos o ritmo da música, numa sincronia incrível. A música acabou e continuamos a dançar. Eu fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro depois de beber varias doses e claro iria ter que ir ao banheiro alguma hora.

– Dan, eu vou ao toalhete. – eu disse perto de seu ouvido.

– Eu te levo Gata. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

– Não precisa Dan. Eu já volto. – eu disse saindo da pista de dança.

Eu continuei andando pelo canto do corredor decorado com luminárias turvas e ondas cor de rosa e detalhes pretos nas paredes. Aquilo me lembrava dum caleidoscópio, exatamente isso. Aquele brinquedo que você olha e se perde nas próprias imagens repetidas.

Andei mais a frente e vi a parede que dividia o corredor ao meio, entre a ala feminina e masculina e, antes, um pequeno hall com alguns sofás pequenos. Quando me dei conta, fui tirada de meus pensamentos por uma trombada em alguém.

– Me de-descu-culpe.- Gaguejei, mas nada saiu, a não ser um pequeno zumbido.

– Não tem problema.

– Com licença. – eu disse ao rapaz que estava na minha frente. - Preciso ir ao banheiro.

O cara ficou na minha frente e eu precisava ir ao banheiro que cara chato, eu estava apertada. Quando olhei realmente para seu rosto eu vi que era loiro de olhos verdes e estava vestindo uma roupa bem bonita. Eu tentei dar um passo para o lado e ele fez o mesmo. Dei para o outro lado e ele ainda fez o mesmo.

– É poderia me deixar passar? – eu falei brava.

– Na verdade... não. – ele disse maliciosamente.

– Como assim não? Me. Dá. Licença! - exclamei. Então senti sua mão agarrando meu pulso.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Aposto que vocês querem me matar por terminar capítulo assim xD. Se me matarem não vão saber o que vai acontecer a Bella. Obrigada a todas que me mandaram reviews, vocês são sempre fantásticos! Eu adoro Ler cada um deles.

Feliz Natal! Tudo de bom para vocês.

Por Favor me deixa um review ou um comentário para mim, dizendo se você gostou, ou se odiou, se você tem alguma sugestão! Pois sugestões e palpites aqui são fundamentais! Ficarei encantada em ler!

Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Tesão Cullen


	6. Chapter 5

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitores! Espero que gostem do capítulo. Boa Leitura =D

**Capítulo 5**

**POV Bella**

– É poderia me deixar passar? – eu falei brava.

– Na verdade... não. – ele disse maliciosamente.

– Como assim não? Me. Dá. Licença! - exclamei. Então senti sua mão agarrando meu pulso.

Estava encrencada não era como se eu não me soubesse me defender ele segurava forte meu pulso. Dan já tinha me ensinado sair caso alguém me prensasse ou me segurasse dessa forma. Pisei em cima do seu pé bem forte.

– AI VADIA. – ele gritou e eu dei uma joelhada bem forte na sua genital. – MALDITA. – ele caiu no chão gemendo de dor.

– Isso para você aprender não agarrar mais ninguém. – eu disse brava.

Ele se levantou rápido com um ódio ele ergueu a sua mão para me acertar, mas quando vi tinha alguém levantando pelo pescoço.

– Se tocar nela de novo. – disse rosnando fazia todo meu pelo se arrepiar de medo. – Não terei piedade e matarei. – ameaçou rosnando o cara mijou nas calças de medo.

– Você esta bem? – perguntou Dan com olhos pretos e seu rosto estava de dar medo.

– Sim Dan. – eu disse meio desnorteada não tinha caído em si ainda.

– Vamos. – Dan disse com rosto melhor.

– Sim. – eu sussurrei, mas as minha perna não se mexia.

– Bells se mexa. – Dan disse.

– Não consigo. – eu falei em pânico.

Dan me pegou no colo e me levou ate entrada da boate numa velocidade que um humano comum não conseguiria. Não via nada estava cansada fisicamente e psicologicamente não conseguia fazer nada o meu corpo só queria apagar.

[***]

Eu abri os olhos com uma dor horrível na cabeça e meu estomago pedia por comida. Estava deitada na cama do meu quarto da mansão do Dan. Olhei para minha roupa estava vestida com uma camisola de seda da cor branca. Eu não me lembro de ter me trocado. Será que o Dan me trocou? Ele me viu pelada? Ahhhhhhhhh eu quero matar ele.

– Eu vou te matar Damon. – eu disse brava.

– Por que eu vou ser morto? – perguntou Damon se levantando do sofá do meu quarto.

– Você me viu pelada. – eu acusei muito brava.

– Não, a Lena viu. – ele riu.

– Que alivio. – eu falei aliviada eu não queria que ele me visse como vim ao mundo.

– Você está bem Mã Pêtit? – Dan disse preocupado e sentou ao meu lado.

– Eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e com muita fome. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Mã Pêtit se dormiu o dia todo e não comeu nada. – Dan disse carinhoso.

– O QUÊ? – eu disse assustada eu nunca dormir um dia todo.

– Acalme-se Mã Pêtit, você dormiu desde que chegamos da boate. – Dan disse calmamente.

– Que horas são? – perguntei mais calma ele olhou no radio relógio que estava na cabeceira da minha cama.

– São 22:30 hrs da noite. – Dan disse passando mãos na minha cabeça.

– Dan porque você não me acordou? – perguntei.

– Eu queria que você descansasse. – eu pensei em meu pai.

– Meu pai me ligou? – perguntei.

– Sim eu falei que você estava dormindo e que iria dormir aqui de novo.

– Dan pode, por favor, me da licença eu vou tomar banho. – eu queria tomar banho relaxante.

– Claro Mã Pêtit eu vou fazer algo para você comer. – Dan disse calmo ele deu um beijo na minha testa e saiu.

Eu fui ao banheiro joguei a minha camisola no sofá, liguei chuveiro na água quente o meu quarto tinha ar condicionado por isso não sentia frio e nem calor. O banho estava muito bom, eu queria ter uma maneira de falar para Damon o que eu vi. O cara idiota que me agarrou na boate teve muita sorte que eu estava lá, senão o Dan teria matado ele ate mesmo o Edward o mataria. Que saudades dele eu não vejo há dois dias, eu não tive sonho nenhum hoje. Eu terminei meu banho e fui ao meu closet, escolhi um vestido branco com flores lilás solto e peguei uma rasteirinha branca. Penteei meus cabelos e sequei meus cabelos com atoalha não queria secar com secador. Passei um Baton rosa claro e desci escadas.

– Olha a Bella Adormecida Acordou. – Lena disse rindo.

– Lena – eu disse feliz eu abracei ela retribuiu.

– Você está bem Bella? – ela disse preocupada.

– Claro que estou só com um pouco de dor de cabeça. – eu disse fazendo uma careta e ela riu.

– Me conta tudo o que aconteceu na boate. – ela disse animada.

– Eu me divertir muito com Dan tirando pequeno episodio do cara idiota. – eu olhei para meu pulso que tinha ficado roxo.

– Damon me contou do miserável. – Lena disse brava e olhou meu pulso. – Olha que ele te fez.

– Vem comer Mã Pêtit. – Dan disse do meu lado e ele olhou para meu pulso e seus olhos escureceram de raiva.

– Tá bom. – eu disse calma eu não queria que Damon ficasse bravo.

Eu fui andando a cozinha a Lena e o Dan estava atrás de mim. Sentei-me a mesa Lena me serviu colocou em meu prato a salada um pouco de arroz e um frango grelhado. Eu comi enquanto o Dan e Lena conversavam na mesa. Os dois trocavam olhares de amor e carinho que era lindo de se ver. Eu terminei de comer e ajudei levar para pia, mas a Lena me impediu. Dan me deu um remédio para dor de cabeça, enquanto Lena lavou a lousa.

– Lena quando vai ser o casamento? – perguntei sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Bella sabe que é. – ela engasgou. – Você quando vai namorar? – ela perguntou desviando o assunto.

– Não muda de assunto Lena. – eu ri.

– Essa eu também quero ouvir. – Dan disse olhando a Lena.

– Amor o casamento leva tempo. – Lena disse carinhosamente.

– E só você marcar a data e preparar tudo. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Mas eu estou cheia de serviço, eu não tenho nem tempo de namorar meu noivo direito. – Lena disse aborrecida.

– É isso e verdade eu queria te agarrar mais. – Dan disse dando um selinho que fofo.

– Lena porque não contrata mais pessoas e uma organizadora de casamento. – eu disse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

– E que estou acostumada a fazer do meu jeito. – Lena disse suspirando.

– Desse jeito você nunca vai ter tempo para nada. – eu disse séria.

– Amor faz o que Mã Pêtit disse. – Dan disse abraçando-a.

– Lena começa ao poucos e contrate uma assistente pessoal para diminuir seus serviços. – eu disse me sentando no banquinho que tinha na cozinha.

– Eu vou fazer isso. – Lena disse sorrindo e Dan a beijou.

Eu sai de fininho da cozinha e andei ate sala e me sentei ao sofá. Fechei os meus olhos a dor de cabeça ainda não tinha passado. Dor latejava parecia que tudo girava, eu queria dormir e esquecer a dor, mas como eu dormiria se a dor ainda estava lá.

– Mã Pêtit não parece muito bem. – Dan disse com uma ternura e sentado ao meu lado.

– Não e nada. – eu disse com os olhos ainda fechado.

– Não minta Bella. – Lena disse do meu outro lado.

– E só uma dor logo passa. – eu disse com um gemido.

– Vou levar você no médico. – Dan disse sério.

– Não, por favor. – eu abri os olhos e dor aumentou.

– Bella pode ser grave. – Lena disse preocupada.

– Lena não é grave e só uma dor de cabeça, deixa remédio fazer efeito. – eu falei calma.

– Se você não melhorar eu vou te levar ao médico. – Dan disse bravo.

– Bella com a saúde não se brinca. – Lena disse séria.

– Se caso eu não melhorar. Eu aviso os dois. – eu disse para acalmar aqueles dois.

Os dois se acalmaram depois disso, eu não queria deixar eles dois preocupados. Pedi para Dan me dar o telefone que iria ligar para meu pai, eu não queria que ele ficasse preocupado comigo. Meu pai atendeu depois 3 toques, perguntou se eu estava bem e porque tinha demorado a ligar. Eu falei que tinha acordado há pouco tempo e que minha cama nova era muito boa por isso eu tinha dormido mais que a cama ele riu. Ele disse que estava preocupado, mas eu falei que estava bem. Meu pai ficou mais relaxado eu disse que o amava e que amanhã nós dois se veria. Ele disse que me ama mais que está com saudades e eu fiquei feliz em saber que ele sentia minha falta. Despedi-me dele e a Lena estava do meu lado junto com Dan.

– O que vamos fazer? – perguntei sorrindo a minha dor tinha diminuído um pouco se eu a ignorar quem sabe ela some.

– Conversar sobre o seu namorado. – Lena disse animada.

– Eu não tenho namorado. – eu corei.

– Porque não Bella? – perguntou me olhando.

– Mã Pêtit faz muito bem em não namorar. – Damon disse sério.

– Amor para de ser chato eu namorei você com 17 anos. – disse Lena sorrindo.

– Mas e diferente. – Damon disse bravo.

– Porque é diferente? – eu perguntei.

– Você e minha irmãzinha eu não vou deixar Mã Pêtit namorar. – Damon disse com ciúmes.

– Dan eu não sou criança eu tenho 17 anos e a Lena namorou você na mesma idade. – eu disse calma eu não queria deixar ele zangado.

– Amor a Bella esta certa e para com esse ciúme bobo dela. Bella quem é o sortudo? – perguntou animada.

– Não tem ninguém eu não namoro. – eu disse aborrecida eu queria tanto namorar o Edward.

– Mas você gosta de alguém? – Lena perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu gosto, mas ele não. – eu disse triste.

– Ele não te merece. – Dan disse bravo.

– Sinto muito Bella, mas esquece ele e parta para outra. – Lena disse me consolando.

– Obrigada aos dois e vamos mudar de assunto. – eu não queria falar do Edward.

Ficamos conversando ate que a Lena ficou com sono e foi dormir junto com Damon e eu também disse que queria ir ao meu quarto. Fiquei no meu novo notebook, era mil vezes melhor que aquele computador que tem na minha casa. Verifiquei meus e-mails e só tinha da minha mãe Renée perguntando como estou se eu tenho feito novos amigos. Eu respondi aos e-mails da minha mãe Renée contando da Lena e do Dan que são melhores amigos que eu poderia ter e do quarto novo que ganhei na mansão do Dan. Depois responder aos e-mails eu baixei na internet um jogo de RPG que joga online e criei uma personagem chamada Bella e fiquei lutando e conversando online com outros jogadores.

Fiquei horas no jogo eu sempre fui assim perdia a noção das horas quando jogava ou quando lia um livro ou assistindo um filme. Eu nunca dormia cedo sempre de madrugada, eu fiquei com fome desci as escadas e fui a cozinha comer algo. Peguei uma maça da geladeira e comi estava boa à maça eu ainda estava com fome. Resolvi fazer panquecas peguei alguns ingredientes e fiz panquecas com caldas de chocolate. Eu amo chocolate de qualquer tipo e comi com vontade a panqueca estava uma delicia. Eu olhei relógio da cozinha e vi 06:30 hrs eu nem acreditei fiquei acordada a madrugada toda e daqui apouco eu iria a escola. Eu lavei a lousa e subi escadas para tomar banho, eu demorei um pouco na água quente para relaxar e quem sabe tirar o meu sono.

Eu terminei o meu banho ainda com sono eu devia ter tomado um banho gelado. Daqui apouco eu desmaiaria de sono, eu queria tanto ficar na minha cama, mas não poderia faltar da escola. Eu andei ate meu closet e escolhi uma calça jeans preta da Armani era agarrada e não tinha bolsos atrás. Peguei uma blusa linda da cor lilás da Gucci e um óculo escuros da Armani e bolsa preta da Victor Huggo. Sequei meus cabelos e fiz cachos nas pontas e fiz uma maquiagem escura. Calcei meu scarpin preto de salto alto da Louis Vuitton e peguei a minha jaqueta de couro da mesma marca.

Desci as escadas e vi Dan, ele estava lindo de peito nu e com uma calça de pijama. Eu nunca imagine ver ele assim e muito intimo ver uma pessoa ou vampiro de pijama.

– Que Gata! – Dan disse me olhando de cima a baixo.

– E você está muito gostoso de pijama. – eu disse rindo ele ficou sem graça e ficou ajeitando os cabelos.

– Obrigado! – Dan disse sem graça então ele ficou sem graça por um elogio mais ousado.

– De nada Gostoso. – eu disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Cadê a minha irritadinha que tem vergonha e cora. – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Está no armário. – eu disse rindo.

– Na onde se vai toda produzida? – perguntou me olhando.

– Na escola Dan, eu estou precisando de uma carona. – eu disse sorrindo esqueci que o troço está em casa.

– Espera ai que eu vou me arrumar. – Dan disse subindo as escadas.

Eu esperei uns 6 minutos ele estava vestido e com cabelos molhados e penteados. Ele me levou na frente e tinha um carro com um laço vermelho bem grande em cima dele. O carro era lindo demais era da cor prata.

– Esse presente e meu da Lena. – Dan disse sorrindo e me jogando a chaves. – Faça bom aproveito.

– Co..mo assim Dan? – perguntei olhando para ele.

– E seu carro pode ir à escola agora. – ele riu.

– Obrigada e o carro mais lindo que eu já vi. – eu abracei e o beijei seu rosto.

– Lena escolheu eu queria dar um mais veloz, mas ela disse que eu posso dar outro carro no seu aniversario. – Dan disse como se fosse coisa mais natural do mundo.

– Dan eu não vou brigar com você porque eu amei o carro e também não posso recusar. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Não pode recusar e nem reclamar. – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Tá certo, me ajuda tirar o laço vermelho eu quero ir à escola com meu carro novo. – eu disse tentando puxar o laço.

Eu o Damon tiramos o laço e Lena apareceu na porta da frente toda produzida para ir ao seu trabalho eu agradeci pelos presentes que ela e Dan me deram o carro, o quarto e o closet eu abrace-a e beijei seu rosto. Ela ficou feliz que eu amei todos os presentes que ela e Dan escolheram com amor e carinho. Dan disse que a marca do carro é Porsche 918 Spyder Hybrid. Só falta eu ter uma BMW, um Porsche eu já tenho, eu liguei o carro e fui à escola. Cheguei em 10 minutos fica mais perto do que a minha casa que demora 20 minutos com o troço. Eu teria que dá um nome bem lindo ao meu novo carro, sai do meu carro e todos ficaram olhando, parecia o meu primeiro dia de aula.

Eu fui para minha primeira aula, o Volvo prata do Edward estava no estacionamento. Minha primeira aula era com o professor de Trigonometria, o Sr. Varner e a Jessica fazia essa aula junto comigo. Aula passou em branco eu fiquei com meus óculos escuros e fingindo prestar atenção. Minha dor de cabeça tinha voltado com força total e sono não me deixava racionar direito. O Sr. Varner me fez uma pergunta eu não sabia o que dizer a ele apenas me deu uma advertência. Eu queria dizer que não estava boa, mas minha boca não saia som. A antiga Bella não tinha essas dores de cabeça, mas eu sim. Eu tenho sinusite, são dores de cabeça muito fortes e ataca às vezes. Eu devo ter trazido a minha dor para esse corpo. A única forma de fazer dor passar tomando remédio ou ignorar, mas isso era quase impossível no momento. Na segunda aula piorei eu quase desmaiei no correr eu tive sorte porque ninguém viu tive me segurar no meu armário. Peguei meus livros e fui para aula de Espanhol a Jessica tentou conversar comigo eu disse que não estava a fim de conversa. Ela ficou quieta na dela, eu não queria ser grossa, mas não estava boa para raciocinar direito e nem pensar nas minhas ações.

– Bella você está bem? – perguntou cachorrinho Mike.

– Sim Mike. – eu disse fingindo que estava bem.

– Tem certeza Bella. – ele insistiu o cara idiota que vontade de esganar ele.

– Mike vai ver se estou na esquina. – eu explodi e fui andando para minha terceira aula.

Aula passou num borrão levei outra advertência por não responder ao Professor idiota, eu queria mandar todos se ferrar. Minha cabeça estava explodindo, doía tanto que eu estava quase chorando. Porque essa dor me persegue eu vou pedir para meu medalhão sumir com ela. O sinal tocou dizendo hora de ir ao refeitório eu mal conseguia me levantar porque eu tinha que ter vindo de sapato alto. Eu tomei coragem para me levantar andei pelos corredores sem olhar para baixo senão a minha cabeça doeria mais, peguei minha bandeja coloquei uma maça e uma água eu não conseguiria comer nada com essa dor, mas eu poderia fingir que comia. Jessica estava de cara virada comigo e o Mike também, eu nunca quis mesmo amizade deles dois. Eu fui andando para uma mesa vazia que ficava do outro lado do refeitório.

Minha mesa ficava bem longe dos Cullens, o Edward estava conversando com seus irmãos como eu estava de óculos escuros ele não poderia ver que eu estava observando ele de longe. Eu abri garrafa e dei um gole, eu queria ter meu remédio aqui. Eu não sei se aguentaria ate final das aulas, eu tinha prometido ao Dan e Lena se eu piorasse eu ligaria. Dan iria brigar comigo por ter demorado a ligar. Eu peguei o meu novo celular na bolsa e procurei na agenda o número do Dan. Eu tinha todos os números de telefone dele da casa e do trabalho e o celular. Eu tinha ate colocado uma foto do Dan quando ele me ligasse e a Lena também tinha uma foto de quando ela me ligasse e eu tenho o número do celular dela. Eu liguei para celular do Dan, mas não chamava estava dando ocupado, merda eu queria gritar para diminuir a dor. Liguei para casa dele na terceira chamada atenderam.

– Residência dos Salvatores. – disse Marie.

– Marie. – eu disse aliviada. – E a Bella o Dan está? – perguntei

– Sim Bella eu vou levar o telefone ate ele. – Marie disse educadamente ela era um amor de pessoa.

– Alô, Mã Pêtit! – disse Dan carinhosamente.

– Alô Dan! – eu disse sorrindo. – Porque não atendeu o seu celular? – perguntei triste.

– Acabou bateria. Está tudo bem Mã Pêtit? – Dan disse preocupado.

– Dan se me promete uma coisa. – eu disse calma.

– O que foi Mã Pêtit? Estou ficando preocupado. – Dan disse angustiado.

– Primeiro promete senão eu não conto. – eu disse quase que gemendo a dor estava forte.

– Eu prometo qualquer coisa Mã Pêtit. – Dan disse mais calmo.

– Promete que não vai ficar bravo e que não vai brigar comigo. – eu disse devagar para não gemer de dor.

– Prometo agora me conta. – Dan disse preocupado.

– E que não estou bem. – eu disse lentamente.

– Onde se tá? – perguntou afoito. Eu ouvi barulho de derrapagem de pneus.

– Na escola. – eu disse calma se falar estava com muita dor o Dan perderia pouca calma dele.

– Onde na escola se tá? – perguntou.

– No refeitório. Dan você esta vindo para cá? – perguntei suplicando que sim e não.

Ele nem precisou responder ele estava entrando no refeitório. Guardando o celular no bolso da sua jaqueta preta. Todas as garotas do colégio olharam em sua direção, estavam secando ele e os garotos olhavam com raiva. Dan estava lindo com óculos escuros com cabelos arrepiados parecia um bad boy. Ele vinha em minha direção sem desviar, eu olhei para mesas dos Cullens e eles ficaram olhando para Damon. Não sabia se era boa coisa ou não.

– Mã Pêtit. – Dan disse se sentando do meu lado – O que está sentindo? – Dan disse preocupado.

– Só uma dor de cabeça Dan. – eu disse quase gemendo ele tocou minha cabeça.

– Mã Pêtit se tá com febre. – Dan disse passando mão no meu pescoço. – Não devia ter deixado você vir. – Dan disse serio.

– Não é nada Dan. – eu disse tentando sorrir.

– Eu vou te levar ao médico e nem tente escapar. – eu ia retrucar, mas não adiantaria nada.

– Tá..Bom. – eu gemi.

– Nem vou perguntar ate quando você está sentindo assim. – Dan disse bravo.

– Não iria contar. - eu falei sentindo uma pontada na cabeça.

– Vamos Mã Pêtit. – Dan disse me dando a mão e pegando minha bolsa.

Eu peguei a sua mão e fui com ele andando ate a porta foi quando eu senti tudo escurecer e eu senti braços do Dan me carregando.

[***]

Eu acordei com um barulho de uma máquina irritante, eu abri os olhos lentamente a minha cabeça ainda doía um pouco.

– Mã Pêtit um dia se me mata de preocupação. – Dan disse me olhando com ternura.

– Me desculpa Dan. – eu disse triste.

– Bells se tá bem? – meu pai disse preocupado.

– Eu estou pai, mas quem o avisou? – perguntei.

– Quando Damon me avisou eu vim correndo. – meu pai disse preocupado.

– Pai senão avisou a mamãe né? – perguntei eu não queria ouvir surtos da minha mãe Renée.

– Não, eu quase fiz, mas melhor saber o que você tem antes de avisa-la. – explicou sorrindo gentilmente.

– Obrigada papai. – eu disse fechando os olhos.

Eu apaguei de novo estava com corpo esgotado. Eu só queria dormir e não acordar mais. Eu ouvi alguém conversando eu queria ver o que era eu abri os olhos calmamente. Eu vi Dr. Cullen com Damon e meu pai.

– Oi – eu disse rouca.

– Mã Pêtit. Que bom que acordou. – Dan disse aliviado.

– Bells como se sente? – meu pai perguntou. Eu me avaliei não sentia mais pontadas.

– Bem não sinto mais dor. – eu disse dando pequeno sorriso, às vezes minha dores sumia do nada.

– Stra. Swan não sente mais dor nenhuma? – perguntou Carlisle me avaliando.

– Me chame de Bella, por favor. Eu não sinto dor nenhuma. – eu sorri.

– Está certo me chame de Carlisle. – ele disse educadamente.

– O que eu tenho Carlisle? – perguntei curiosa, eu já sabia o que era.

– Fizemos vários exames e não deu nada e sua febre já abaixou com medicamentos. – Carlisle disse serio. - Tem um exame que eu quero fazer mais nesse hospital não tem a maquina para fazer o exame.

– Qual exame? – perguntei, eu não queria fazer exame nenhum.

– Uma Tomografia. – Carlisle respondeu.

– Na onde eu iria fazer esse exame? – perguntei iria mostrar a minha sinusite nesse exame.

– No hospital de Port. Angeles.

– Eu poderia fazer outro dia esse exame? – perguntei, eu não iria fazer esse exame.

– É só seu pai te autorizar a fazer esse exame. – Carlisle disse calmo.

Eu não queria ficar falando de exames eu odeio fazer qualquer tipo. Carlisle ficou conversando com Dan e o meu pai. A enfermeira trouxe a minha comida eu não tinha almoçado na escola. Eu teria que comer aquela comida sem tempero e sem gosto, eu estava faminta só assim para eu comer aquela comida horrível. Depois de comer eu perguntei ao Carlisle quando iria para casa. Ele não me respondeu, eu estava ficando brava e impaciente. Dan me acalmou ficou do meu lado fazendo carinho nos meus cabelos. Eu estava cansada de dormir eu queria ir embora para minha casa. Eu queria que o Edward estivesse comigo no hospital. Será que o Edward está preocupado? Onde ele está agora? Eu parei de pensar no Edward quando Carlisle assinou a minha alta. Eu coloquei a minha roupa porque estava vestindo uma camisola horrível do hospital. Dan que me levou embora e meu pai iria com sua viatura para nossa casa, quando chegamos em casa eu fui ao banheiro tomar banho para tirar o cheiro de hospital e o Dan foi embora.

Que dia horrível foi hoje desmaio na boate e na escola e não tinha como piorar ainda mais, eu terminei o meu banho e escolhi uma camisola da Victoria Secrets da cor preta e me cobri com colchoado. Eu iria amanhã cedo fazer o exame que o Carlisle mandou. Dan pediu ao meu pai para me levar a Port. Angeles, mas eu fugiria dele para ir à escola. Eu queria tanto que o Edward estivesse aqui. Só nos meus sonhos eu posso tê-lo como eu quero. O meu medalhão estava no meu pescoço eu não tirava ele por nada, quem sabe realizasse mais de um pedido. Eu fechei os olhos desejando ver o Edward amanhã e que Dan não me levasse para fazer o exame. Eu dormir de novo e sonhei com Edward na clareira brilhando como um diamante ele estava ainda mais lindo e ele não se afastava de mim me abraçava e dizia que me amava e eu sorria feliz por estar em seus braços segura e feliz. Não sei se foi a minha imaginação, mas senti um pequeno beijo gelado na minha testa eu só sussurrei Edward.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Obrigada Leitoras pelos reviews! Vocês foram uns amores e no próximo capítulo terá mais Edward. E será o capítulo em que Bella vai receber vários convites ao baile xD.  
>Reviews eu acho que mereço.<br>Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Gostoso Cullen.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras! Espero que vocês gostem do capítulo. Leiam a Notas Finais.  
>Nesse capítulo tem bastante Edward Cullen o nosso vampiro favorito.<br>Boa Leitura =D

**Capítulo 6**

**POV Bella**

Eu acordei com a claridade em meus olhos, me levantei da cama sorrindo eu tinha tido um lindo sonho com amor da minha vida. Hoje seria um dia melhor, fui tomar um banho para ir bem disposta a escola. Terminando meu banho vesti uma calça jeans preta da Gucci ela tinha bolsos atrás e na frente. Escolhi uma blusa preta com decote em V escrito Bad Girl com strass. Sequei meus cabelos com secador e fiz vários cachos e coloquei uma tiara preta. Fiz uma maquiagem pesada para parecer uma Bad Girl e calcei minha bota preta estilo militar sem salto. E peguei minha jaqueta preta de couro para completar o visual.

Desci as escadas fui fazer as minhas panquecas eu estava faminta, preparei rapidamente eu não queria que o Dan me achasse e me levasse para hospital. Eu comi as panquecas e bebi um suco de laranja, lavei a lousa e subi as escadas e escovei os meus dentes. Meu pai ainda estava dormindo, eu tinha acordado mais cedo, para não ser pega. Peguei dentro do armário do banheiro meu remédio Tylenol para dor de cabeça e coloquei dentro da bolsa.

Eu vi pela porta da sala o carro do Dan estacionado, eu estava duplamente ferrada como escaparia dele. Eu subi as escadas lentamente, eu seria a primeira humana escapar de um vampiro eu ri desses pensamentos. Eu sei que seus sentidos são mais apurados, que eles ouvem ate som de uma agulha caindo no chão. Eu olhei para meu som e liguei alto suficiente para em cobrir. Eu tirei tiara e amarrei o meu cabelo no alto, abri janela do meu quarto devagar. A minha sorte que a janela não fez barulho nenhum, tinha uma arvore perto da janela eu tentaria descer por ela e se eu cair adeus a Bella. Olhei para baixo quase mudei de ideia era muito alto só vampiro e Lobisomem para ter a coragem de subir e pular.

Eu não iria desistir arrumei a bolsa, tirei tudo que tinha na mesa para não deixar nada cair. Subi em cima da mesa eu estava na beira da janela era só da um salto e segurar bem o tronco da arvore e torcer para ele não quebrar. Eu contei mentalmente ate três e dei um impulso e segurei firme o tronco. Eu agarrei bem firme como se minha vida dependesse disso, desci calmamente a arvore olhando dos lados como se fosse uma fugitiva. Eu pensei na minha missão impossível, fugir de um vampiro. Eu fiquei pensando na música do filme **Missão Impossível** eu ri mentalmente. Sai lentamente não poderia correr senão o meu coração aceleraria e Dan ouviria. Entrei na floresta e segui em direção da escola tentando ir sem alterar a minha respiração e a aceleração meu coração. Eu tinha me manter calma era só pensar que logo eu ficaria com Edward que meu coração se acalmou.

Eu caminhei por 30 minutos ate chegar à escola eu estava bem, o meu preparo físico na academia me ajudou muito. Não estava cansada e nem suando porque estava frio e a caminhada ajudou esquentar um pouco meu corpo. Eu cheguei na hora certa à escola procurei pelo meu Porsche no estacionamento e não estava. Dan deve ter pegado e levado a sua mansão, como eu iria embora? Eu poderia pedir carona ao Edward ou a Lena. Eu fui a minha aula de inglês, Mike estava lá, sentado me olhando de uma forma estranha.

– Bella. – ele disse hesitante – Você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

– Sim estou muito bem Mike. Porque a pergunta? – perguntei curiosa.

– E que eu vi você desmaiar, quando saia com aquele homem. – ele explicou-se.

– Estava mal ontem e não consegui ficar ate que as aulas acabassem. – eu expliquei sorrindo.

– Por isso você estava estranha. – ele murmurou.

– Sim eu estava bem mal por isso eu quero que me desculpe pela minha explosão de ontem. – eu disse educadamente, apesar de tudo Mike não merecia que eu o maltratasse.

– E claro que eu desculpo. – ele sorriu.

O Sr. Mason começou a aula, Mike ficou calado com olhos brilhando com esperança que tinha chances comigo. Eu tenho dó dele sonha alto demais, ate parece que eu deixaria o meu Edward. Depois vou pensar uma forma educada para dispensar ele, a aula passou rápido. Eu iria para aula do Sr. Vaner, mas hoje não pegaria advertência entrei na sala. O Sr. Vaner me chamou perguntou se estava bem? A escola inteira deve ter me visto ser carregada pelo Dan. Eu expliquei estava muito mal e que ate fui ao hospital ele retirou sua advertência de ontem e mandou-me contar quando eu não estiver passando bem. Jessica conversou comigo perguntou sobre o Dan. O que ele fazia? O que ele era meu? Eu contei que Dan era mais que um amigo e que tem uma academia. O Sr. Vaner passou a matéria eu copiei como boa aula que sou.

Aula acabou eu fui guardar minhas coisas e vi meu celular tremer eu tinha colocado no modo vibrar. Olhei para tela do celular e vi a foto do Dan, não atendi eu ignorei e fui andando para minha terceira aula. Aula passou num borrão eu não gostava de espanhol eu era péssima na escrita preferia conversar no idioma. O sinal tocou eu andei calmamente para refeitório não iria sentar mais com a turma da Jessica no refeitório. Peguei uma pizza e um suco de uva e andei ate mesa que sentei ontem. Era bom comer sozinha e sem um monte de pessoas te enchendo de perguntas. Eu comia olhando para mesa do Edward ficamos encarando por alguns segundos. Eu desviei e peguei minha bolsa e procurei pelo meu celular. Tinha uma 20 ligação do Dan e 4 da Lena, eu liguei para ela.

– Alô, Bella! – ela disse animada.

– Alô, Lena! – eu sorri.

– Bella, se está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

– Eu estou ótima e você? – eu falei animada.

– Eu estou muito bem, mas ontem eu fiquei preocupada com você e não pude ir te ver no hospital. – ela disse triste.

– Não tem porque se preocupar eu estou bem e só foi um desmaio. – eu suspirei.

– Foram dois desmaios Bella. – ela disse aborrecida.

– Esqueci-me do outro desmaio. – eu ri.

– Bella, isso serio e o Dan está muito preocupado com você e na onde a Senhorita tá?

– Eu fugi dele hoje de manhã. – eu sorri arteira.

– Não acredito, ele vai surtar. – ela disse exaltada.

– Eu sei estou com 20 ligações dele. – eu ri.

– Bella quando ele te achar se prepare para ver Dan muito zangado. – ela disse suspirando.

– Relaxa eu sei lidar com o Dan. – eu disse calma, não me preocupava com ataques dele.

– Boa sorte Cunhadinha. – ela riu.

– Valeu Cunhada! Até depois. – eu disse me despedindo.

– Tchau Bella! Vem aqui em casa depois da aula tenho ótimas novidades. – ela disse animada.

– Me conta agora Lena – eu supliquei curiosa.

– Não. Vem aqui e você vai saber. Bye Bella! – ela disse esperando falar tchau.

– Tchau Lena! – eu desliguei.

Eu vi o meu celular tremer era Dan. Atender ou não atender. Eu atendi, mas sei que me arrependeria depois.

– ISABELLA MARIE SWAN. – disse Dan zangado.

– Desculpe senhor, mas não tem nenhuma Isabella aqui. – eu falei seria.

– ISABELLA PARE DE GRACINHA. – ele rosnou eu gostei.

– Senhor não tem nenhuma Isabella eu já disse. – eu disse me segurando para não rir.

– Quando eu te pegar vai se arrepender por fugir de mim. – ele me ameaçou.

– Senhor pare de me ameaçar ou ligarei para policia local. – eu estava amando irritar o Dan.

– Pode ligar Isabella o seu pai está bravo também. – ele explicou um pouco mais calmo.

– Senhor não tem nenhuma Isabella aqui. Vou desligar passar bem Senhor. – eu falei quase rindo.

– NÃO SE ATREVA ISABELLA. ONDE SE TÁ? – perguntou bravo.

– Tchau Senhor! Vai procurar a sua Isabella em sua casa. – eu desliguei rindo.

Eu ria muito e levei a bandeja e vi Cullens me olhando segurando riso e Edward sorrindo. Eu desviei e sai andando para aula de biologia.

– Estou duplamente ferrada. – eu resmunguei rindo me lembrando do Dan e do meu pai.

Sentei-me à mesa e Sr. Banner não tinha chegado e nem Edward. O Mike chegou e sentou perto da minha mesa e puxou um assunto.

– Então, - Mike disse olhando pro chão - Jessica me convidou para o baile de primavera.

– Que legal Mike. – eu disse entusiasmada.

O Edward chegou e sentou a mesa distante o suficiente para o meu cheiro não incomodar ele.

– Bem.., - ele gaguejou por eu ter ficado contente pelo convite da Jessica, ele queria eu ficasse triste eu ri mentalmente. – Eu disse a ela que precisava pensar.

– Mike, você não deveria ter feito isso com a Jessica. – eu disse calmamente.

– Porque Bella? – perguntou me olhando timidamente.

– Jessica gosta de você. Deveria aceitar o convite dela. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Eu..estava imaginando se..bem, se você estava planejando me convidar.

Eu parei um segundo, imaginando uma forma de falar ao Mike que eu não quero ser nada dele além de amiga. Eu vi pelo canto dos meus olhos, quando um reflexo fez Edward virar a cabeça na minha direção.

– Mike, eu não sei bem como te dizer isso. – eu suspirei – Eu te vejo somente como amigo e nada mais. – eu disse calmamente para ele entender.

– Mas eu pensei que você pelo menos você gostasse de mim. – Mike disse triste.

– Eu gosto como amigo, nada mais. Sinto muito se eu fiz você pensar que eu gostava de você. – eu me expliquei.

– Obrigado por me explicar. – ele murmurou se virou, arrasado, pra voltar pro seu lugar.

Eu fechei os meus olhos e pressionei os dedos nas minhas têmporas a minha dor de cabeça estava fraca, logo eu teria que tomar o remédio. O Sr. Banner começou a falar. Eu suspirei abri os olhos. E Edward estava me olhando cheio de curiosidade, aquele mesmo olhar de frustação por não poder ler a minha mente e seus olhos estavam pretos.

Eu olhei de volta, surpresa, esperando que ele olhasse rapidamente pra longe. Mas invés disso, ele continuo me olhando intensamente nos olhos. Eu não afastaria o olhar de jeito nenhum. Esse era primeiro contado depois de seis semanas.

– Sr. Cullen – o professor chamou, querendo a resposta para uma pergunta que eu não tinha ouvido.

– O ciclo dos caranguejos. – Edward respondeu, parecendo relutante enquanto ele virava para olhar para o Sr. Banner.

Eu olhei para os meus livros assim que estava livre do olhar dele, tentando me encontrar. Minha cabeça estava doendo um pouco, pressionei os dedos nas minhas têmporas aliviava um pouco. Eu estava feliz por Edward ter me olhado, aula passou rápido eu tentava no máximo ignorar a sua presença, como se fosse possível.

Eu amo Edward e não posso negar isso. Eu vim parar aqui para realizar o meu sonho de ser sua namorada e quem sabe um dia me casar com ele. Quando o sinal tocou, eu me virei de costa para ele pra juntar as minhas coisas, esperando que ele fosse embora imediatamente, como sempre.

– Bella. – a voz dele era a mais linda de todas e me fazia o meu coração disparar.

Eu me virei devagar, não queria ser fácil. Foi o Edward que me ignorou por semanas e não eu. Eu olhei para seu rosto perfeito, eu queria sorrir e conversar com ele, mas fingir que ele não estava ali. A expressão dele era ilegível, ele não disse nada.

Eu não queria ter aquela conversar de que não era bom sermos amigos. Eu me virei e sai sem olhar para trás. Fui pra aula de ginástica, chegando lá vi varias bolas de basquetes. Nós estávamos jogando basquete. Foi muito divertido eu adorava fazer cesta e me esqueci um pouco da dor de cabeça. Meu time estava ganhando e as garotas sempre me passavam à bola para fazer a cesta. A aula acabou eu fui andando calmante para fora, não saberia como iria ir embora. Eu fiquei sentada nas escadas me debatendo para quem ligar. Dan está bravo comigo e meu pai também estava, então só sobrou a Lena.

– Oi Bella! – Eric disse.

– Oi Eric. – eu disse suspirando, eu não queria da mais um fora hoje.

– Eu posso te ajudar em algo? – perguntei educadamente.

– Eu estava só imaginando...se você não gostaria de ir ao baile de primavera comigo. – a voz dele quase desapareceu na última palavra.

– Eric, eu não queria mesmo fazer isso. Já bastou o Mike hoje, bem eu só vejo você como amigo. – eu disse calmamente.

– Você..também disse isso ao Mike. – Eric disse triste, mais por ele do que pelo Mike.

– Sim. Sinto muito Eric se eu fiz você pensar que éramos mais que amigos. – eu não queria ser uma megera. – Eu também não estarei na cidade irei para Seattle. – eu iria chamar a Lena para ir comigo.

– Tudo bem Bella. Você não tem culpa por eu gostar de você. – Eric disse envergonhado e saiu.

Eu não sabia o que dizer a ele, fiquei triste por ele e horrível não ser correspondido da mesma forma. Eu ouvi uma gargalhada baixinha. Edward estava perto do Volvo e a escada era quase ao lado onde seu carro estava estacionado. Ficou me olhando e eu peguei o meu celular e liguei para a Lena.

– Alô, Bella! – disse Lena.

– Alô, Lena! – eu disse sorrindo. – Você pode em fazer um favor? – perguntei.

– Claro Bella. – Lena disse.

– Vem me buscar na escola. – eu disse suspirando.

– Estou indo. Ate mais Bella! – Lena disse desligando.

– Até Lena! – eu desliguei e me sentei de novo nas escadas.

Eu desliguei o celular e guardei na bolsa e esperei a minha amiga Lena. Edward estava dentro do Volvo esperando seus irmãos no estacionamento. Tyler Crowley estava no seu Sentra usado, acenando para mim e eu fingi não o ver. Enquanto eu estava sentada, esperando a Lena. Tyler desceu de seu carro e vinha em minha direção.

– Oi Bella! – Tyler disse sorrindo.

– Oi Tyler! – eu disse desanimada.

– Eu queria te perguntar uma coisa. – ele sorriu largamente eu sabia exatamente que ele queria. - Você vai me convidar para o baile de primavera? – ele continuou.

– Não. – eu disse brava e bem direita.

– Mas..por..que? – ele gaguejou.

– Porque eu não quero ir com você. – eu disse firme e seria eu sabia que ele inventaria para todos que eu iria com ele ao baile. – Não estarei na cidade nesse dia.

– Eu pensei que tinha me desculpado pelo acidente. – Tyler disse triste.

– Desculpei, mas não gosto de você como namorado e somente meu colega e nada mais. – eu expliquei.

Lena chegou com Ferrari Enzo da cor preta eu sai dando a costa para Tyler, eu quase fiquei com pena dele. Eu olhei pra frente pra ver Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper todos entrando no Volvo. Edward estava rindo, ele tinha ouvido cada palavra eu disse ao Tyler e eu não podia deixar de sorrir. Eu entrei no carro da Lena me sentei ao seu lado. Perguntei a Lena qual era novidade que ela não quis me contar pelo celular, ela disse contaria depois. Edward tinha ido embora com seus irmãos e eu com Lena.

Quando nós duas chegamos à mansão, eu vi o carro do meu pai e do Dan. O momento da bronca chegou. Eu não iria ficar me lamentando pelo que eu fiz e por causa disso Edward falou comigo, mas eu que o ignorei. Amanhã eu conversaria com ele, eu ri por pensamentos.

Na manhã seguinte, quando eu estacionei o troço porque Dan não devolveu o meu Porsche por eu estar de castigo. Eu estou brava com ele por pensar que tirando meu Porsche eu iria fazer aquele exame idiota. Dan está muito enganado se pensa que pode mandar em mim. Saindo da cabine, eu deixei as chaves caírem numa poça aos meus pés. Enquanto eu me abaixava para apanhá-las, uma mão branca pego-as num flash antes que eu pudesse tentar. Edward estava bem na minha frente, encostado casualmente na minha caminhonete.

– Como você fez isso? – perguntei ele mostrou a sua velocidade vampiresca.

– Faz o que? – ele me passou as chaves enquanto falava. Quando eu ia apanhá-las ele jogou elas na palma da minha mão.

– Apareceu do nada. – eu disse suspirando.

– Bella, não é culpa minha que você não é particularmente observadora. – a voz dele era aveludada, eu fiquei tão feliz em ouvir o meu nome ser falado por sua voz.

Eu olhei para o seu rosto perfeito. Os olhos dele estavam claros hoje, uma cor dourada da cor do mel, profunda. Ele deve ter ido caçar para estar com os olhos dessa cor, eu olhei pra baixo reagrupar os meus pensamentos agora confusos.

– Porque está falando comigo? – perguntei.

– Na verdade não. – ele admitiu.

Eu dei as costas e comecei a caminhar. Não iria ficar ouvindo ele me dizendo o que era melhor para mim, ele não sabe o que é melhor.

– Espere. – ele chamou. Eu continue andando, caminhando furiosamente pela chuva. Mas ele estava perto de mim, acompanhando o passo facilmente.

– Me desculpe por ser rude. – ele disse enquanto andávamos. Eu ignorei ele. – Eu não estou dizendo que não é verdade, - ele continuou, - Mas mesmo assim foi rude.

– Porque você não me deixa em paz? – eu murmurei.

– Eu queria perguntar uma coisa, mas você me desconcentrou. – ele riu, seu riso era lindo que ate esqueci minha raiva.

– O que você quer perguntar?

– Eu estava imaginando se no Sábado da próxima semana você sabe, no dia do baile de primavera.

– Você está tentando ser engraçado? – eu interrompi virando pra ele.

– Será que você pode me deixar terminar, por favor?

– Eu ouvi você dizendo que vai pra Seattle nesse dia, e eu estava imaginando se você quer uma carona.

Eu me lembrava dessa conversa do livro de Edward perguntando a antiga Bella para ir com ele a Seattle, mas a bobona não respondeu.

– Você está me oferecendo uma carona? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Sim. – ele disse intensamente.

– Nesse dia eu vou trabalhar, mas se você quiser me acompanhar. – eu comecei andar de novo.

– Eu não sabia que você trabalhava. – ele disse me seguindo.

– Eu não gosto de ficar falando minha vida pessoal e a Jessica não sabe guardar segredo. – eu disse parando de andar sob o teto da cafeteria, eu podia olhar para o seu rosto com facilidade.

– Então e segredo seu trabalho. – ele não me pergunto, só afirmou.

– Sim e Não. – eu falei suspirando só não queria que todos soubessem, mas logo não daria para guardar segredo.

– Como assim? – perguntou me olhando intensamente.

– Eu sou modelo e logo todos vão saber infelizmente. – eu disse pensativa.

– Porque escolheu ser modelo? – perguntou.

– Eu preciso de dinheiro para faculdade e a minha amiga Lena disse eu levava jeito para ser modelo. – eu expliquei.

– Na onde eu terei que te levar? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Evento será em Seattle. Tenho que chegar lá ás 19:00 hrs, mas o desfile começa 20:30 hrs.

– Eu pego você as 18:00 hrs. O seu pai iria ao evento? – perguntou.

– Sim, mas ele vai com o Dan. – eu expliquei.

– Esse Dan e o mesmo que carregou você no refeitório? – perguntou curioso.

– Dan e o noivo da Lena, sim e ele mesmo. – eu o vi relaxar parecia feliz por essa nova descoberta.

– Porque você desmaiou? – perguntou preocupado.

– Eu tenho dores de cabeças fortes às vezes eu desmaio do nada.

– Você sabe o que é? – perguntou me examinando.

– Não e nem quero saber.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou, como se sua vida depende desse disso.

– Edward eu não quero falar sobre as minhas dores de cabeça.

– Tá certo.

O sinal bateu a aula iria começar eu e o Edward andando para nossas salas de aulas, tinha aula de inglês com Sr. Mason.

– Obrigado por se juntar a nós, Stra. Swan. – Sr. Mason disse-me tom de afronta. Eu fiquei com raiva e sentei ao meu lugar.

Foi só no final da aula que eu percebi que Mike não estava sentado no seu lugar de sempre ao meu lado. Eu senti uma ponta de culpa. Mas era melhor assim Mike e Eric não deviam se iludir que algum dia eu namoraria algum deles dois. Eu fiquei afastada deles para não tornar tudo ainda mais difícil que já era.

O resto da manhã passou num sopro. Era difícil de acreditar que eu não tinha apenas imaginado o que Edward havia me dito, e a expressão nos olhos dele. Talvez fosse só um sonho muito convincente que eu confundi com a realidade. Isso parecia mais provável do que eu sendo apelativa pra ele em qualquer sentido.

Eu estava muito impaciente e alegre quando eu e Jéssica entramos na cafeteria. Eu queria ver seu rosto, eu sabia que ele se sentaria sozinho sem seus irmãos. Eu peguei a bandeja e coloquei uma maça, salada e uma garrafa de limonada. Eu me despedi da Jessica e fui a minha mesa de sempre.

Os outros quatro Cullens estavam lá, mas ele estava ausente. Espero ele venha a minha mesa. Minha cabeça deu um salto, Edward estava se sentando na minha mesa.

– Posso me sentar com você hoje? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Claro Edward. – eu sorri.

Era difícil de acreditar que Edward estivesse aqui comigo. Eu temia que ele desaparecesse repentinamente numa nuvem de fumaça, e eu acordasse do meu sonho.

– Isso é tão diferente. – eu finalmente consegui dizer.

– Bem, - ele pausou depois suas palavras saíram todas de uma só vez. – Eu decidi que já que eu estou indo pro inferno, é melhor fazer direito.

Eu sabia bem o que significava aquelas palavras. Edward acha que não merece ser feliz e que deve sofrer pelo resto da sua eternidade pelas pessoas que ele tirou a vida. Ele é tão absurdo.

– Você sabe que eu não faço ideia do que você quer dizer. – eu menti.

– Eu sei. – ele sorriu de novo – Eu acho que os seus amigos estão bravos comigo por roubar você.

– Eles não importam. – eu murmurei.

– Eu posso não te devolver. – ele disse com brilho no olhar. Eu engoli seco. Edward estava me paquerando era surreal.

– Você parece preocupada. – ele sorriu.

– Não, surpresa, na verdade...o que causou tudo isso?

– Eu já disse...eu me cansei de tentar ficar longe de você. Então, eu estou desistindo. – ele ainda sorrindo, mas seus olhos estavam sérios.

– Desistindo? – eu repeti, eu queria ouvir tudo o que ele disse no livro.

– Sim, desistindo de tentar ser bonzinho. Eu vou fazer o que eu quiser agora, e deixar acontecer o que tiver de acontecer. – seu sorriso sumiu.

– Eu entendo que você quer dizer. – eu sorri.

– Como? – ele me olhou intensamente.

– Vai deixar seguir o que tiver que acontecer vai acontecer. – eu bebi minha limonada.

– Você não tem medo de eu desistir de ser bonzinho. – ele disse com sorriso malicioso.

– Uhum depende ser for um bonzinho bom eu não me importo. – eu ri.

Ficamos um pouco quietos, estava pensando se dizia pra ele que já sabia do seu segredo ou esperava ele confiar em mim e me contar. Confiar e esperar ele me contar o que ele era a melhor opção.

– O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou.

– Se você um dia vai confiar em mim e me contar o que você é. – respondi com sinceridade.

– Não vou contar, mas gostaria de saber suas teorias.

– Eu não tenho teorias. – respondi rindo, não tinha mesmo. Isso pareceu convencê-lo.

– Mas pra mim você foi como um herói? Desses que nos salva do perigo, eu poderia ter virado pizza de van naquele dia. – ele ficou incomodado com minha resposta.

– Você acha que eu sou um herói. E seu eu for o vilão?

Era a primeira vez que ele falava pra mim de sua natureza, senti um aviso, mas eu já sabia de tudo pelo que eu já li e vi nos filmes.

– Você está me dizendo que você é um vilão? – perguntei com ironia.

– Sim. Eu não sou bom pra você. – ele estava certo e errado ao mesmo tempo. Tive que ser sincera na resposta, ele merece a verdade.

– Edward, entenda. Eu vou te dizer uma coisa, mas não quero perguntas sobre isso depois, certo? – esperei a resposta. Ele somente acenou com a cabeça. – Bom... Sabe, pode não parecer, mas eu tenho uma percepção da maldade melhor que você, eu vi coisas que deixariam qualquer um aqui traumatizado. – eu pensava em todo mal que eu já vivi e vi na TV. - Sinceramente nem que você viva mil anos, não se depararia com as coisas que já presenciei. Então sinto te informar que, para mim, um garoto com rosto de anjo, que me salvou da morte, não pode ser considerado um vilão. É só uma mascara que você coloca pra afastar as pessoas, mas você não é mau.

Levantei e falei pra gente ir pra aula.

– O que você quis dizer com "não se depararia com as coisas que já presenciei"? Me diga o que você já viu que pode ser tão ruim.

– Hoje não, quem sabe outro dia. Vamos?

– Vou faltar aula hoje.

– Até mais tarde. – eu não iria faltar, então fui pra aula.

Não gostava de falar das coisas que vi. Já não bastava ter visto, teria que ficar me lembrando também? Mas ele com essa mania de que não é bom pra mim já estava irritando, ele não sabe nada do que vi, era tanta maldade, a morte das pessoas queridas. Só eu poderia ficar ao lado de Edward e não se preocupar com sua natureza, mas ele estava certo, eu poderia me tornar a refeição ou a sobremesa. Ri com esse pensamento.

Na sala o professor começou a falar da aula de hoje, mas ainda estava com as imagens do acidente que sofri e da tragédia da morte de meu avô. Senti-me muito mal, comecei a ficar verde acho que ia vomitar.

– Alguém leve Srta. Swan, ela esta passando mal. – escutei o professor falar abaixo do martelar no meu ouvido.

Mike me levou, mas não aguentei andar muito, estava me sentindo fraca.

– Bella! – a voz de Edward estava preocupada.

Senti que não estava mais no chão, abri os olhos e vi que estava no colo dele. Pedi pra ele me soltar, porém estava com as mãos enroscadas no seu pescoço. Uma contradição, eu sei! Mas como ele não me soltou, aproveitei. Ele era muito cheiroso.

– Ela passou mal, estão fazendo tripagem sanguínea. – ele me olhou com um sorriso sarcástico, pra ele deveria ser divertido, mas estava errado o motivo do meu desmaio.

– Coloque ela aqui. – entramos na enfermaria e ele me colocou na maca.

– Isso sempre acontece querida? – a enfermeira me perguntou.

– Não, mas não foi por causa do sangue, acho que estou de estômago vazio, não comi nada no refeitório. – Edward e a enfermeira me lançaram o mesmo olhar preocupado, o dele conseguia ser mais intenso.

Eu tinha comido um pouco só senti mal por pensar em tragédias. Eu vou me aproveitar que ele pensa que estou passando mal.

– Vou pegar um gelo e uma barrinha de cereal pra você. – a enfermeira disse saindo.

– Olhe ela pra mim. – pediu para Edward. Eu fiz uma careta, não precisava de babá. Estava me sentindo quente de novo. Resolvi fazer uma coisa, a enfermeira já tinha saído mesmo.

– Edward, faz um favor pra mim? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Claro o que você quer Bella? – ele me perguntou com carinho.

– Vem aqui perto da maca.

Ele chegou e eu fui pegar as mãos dele, ele ia afastando-as, então olhei pra ele e disse:

– Por favor. – com cara de coitada. Ele cedeu.

Peguei as mãos dele, coloquei uma na testa e a outra no pescoço. Foi muito agradável, a temperatura dele era perfeita para o que eu precisava. Estava voltando a ouvir melhor e o calor estava passando. Eu me aproveitei em sentir a textura da sua pele era macia e gelada.

– Viu estou muito melhor agora. Você pode ser médico como seu pai, tem mãos geladas. - brinquei com ele, mas parece não deu muito certo ele estava muito sério.

Ele retirou suas mãos de mim e a enfermeira entrou. Peguei a barra de cereais, mas do gelo que ela tinha trazido eu não precisava mais.

Ele insistiu em me levar pra casa com seu Volvo prata. Eu não seria boba em recusar.

– Agora eu vou garantir que você coma todo dia que eu estiver na escola. – ele podia fazer o que quiser desde que ficasse comigo.

– Por mim tudo bem. – respondi fingindo mal humor.

– Então, você vai fazer no sábado? – perguntou interessado.

– Eu tenho que gravar um comercial e você o que vai fazer? – eu queria saber aonde ele iria.

– Eu vou acampar com o Emmett, começamos amanhã.

– Ah. – eu disse meio triste ele iria caçar animal para se alimentar e eu não o veria todo final de semana.

– Como é sua mãe? – Edward perguntou do nada.

– Minha mãe Renée é a melhor mãe do mundo, é muito brava também. Eu só eu ficar sem mandar e-mails ou não ligar para ela que logo ela surta. Ela liga brava exigindo saber o que está acontecendo e porque não ter respondido seus e-mails. – ele estava rindo.

– Não sabia que sua mãe era brava. – falou rindo.

– Brava no sentido bom, ela se preocupa demais comigo, mas era para ser ao contrario.

– Você tem 17 anos mesmo? – na verdade não, mas quem liga para idade? Eu não.

– Tenho por quê?

– Agora quando você falou da sua mãe me pareceu que você podia ser mais nova, mas na escola você parece mais madura.

– Eu sou mais madura pelo que eu já vi e vivi e você também não parece muito jovem. – afirmei eu sabia que ele nasceu 1901 e for transformado em vampiro 1917.

– Que marca você vai gravar o comercial? – perguntou, vi que ele estava muito curioso.

– Giorgio Armani e evento que nós dois vamos e a mesma marca.

– E você, não tem um namorado? – fiz uma careta com a pergunta.

– Não, nunca tive nenhum namorado. – eu estou esperando o seu pedido de namoro.

– Seu pai não gostaria? - perguntou.

– Meu pai não ia ligar, dependendo da pessoa.

– E você já namorou? – perguntei sorrindo, eu já sabia resposta mais queria ouvir de seus lábios.

– Não eu nunca namorei. – Edward disse triste deve ser triste para ele ficar sozinho em meio aos seus irmãos casados.

– Tenho que entrar já está quase na hora e você tem que pegar o meu carro ainda. – eu não queria ir, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ir buscar seus irmãos.

– Sim, meus irmãos não vão gostar de me esperar na chuva. – ele respondeu, mas seu olhar me dava impressão que a conversa não tinha acabado, ele ia me perguntar mais coisas. Tinha certeza disso.

– E Bella, por favor, fique segura. – seus olhos estavam intensos de novo.

– Sim, eu prometo. – respondi e fui pra casa.

Eu preparei a janta para meu pai e tomei meu banho, vestir uma roupa linda uma calça skinny da cor preta e uma blusa decotada da cor branca com uma jaqueta de couro vermelha para ir a Port. Angeles. Lena veria me buscar para nós irmos à agência eu tinha que provar as roupas do desfile e os maquiadores e os cabelereiros iriam ver que penteados e maquiagem que eles usariam em mim em cada roupa no desfile.

Eu cheguei em casa muito cansada, tomei um outro banho e comi um pêssego e tomei meu iogurte natural com mel. Fui dormir meia noite e sonhei com meu Edward.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras de novo! Obrigada pelos reviews eu leio só não sei responder nesse site! Leitores Fantasmas mandem reviews adoraria saber a sua opinião sobre história.

Eu vou tentar postar um capítulo antes do Ano Novo se não der FELIZ ANO NOVO! TUDO DE BOM PARA TODAS VOCÊS. QUE TODOS SEUS SONHOS SE REALIZEM NESSE ANO QUE ESTÁ VINDO. EU ADORO TODAS VOCÊS E CONTINUE ACOMPANHANDO A FANFICTION. Eu estou adorando escrever e pretendo continuar ate o final. Espero que todas vocês continue aqui lendo e mandando suas opiniões de cada capítulo. Até próximo capítulo.

Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Gostoso Cullen.


	8. Chapter 7

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras Lindas! Por Favor, Leiam a Notas Finais.  
>Boa Leitura =D<p>

**Capítulo 7**

**POV Bella**

Foi um tédio no dia seguinte, senti falta dele na escola. Mas em compensação eu fui com Lena para agência e Dan também foi junto e me implorou perdão. Foi ate cômico ele pedindo perdão, ele joelhou e implorou. Mandei-o se levantar e perdoei e ele me devolveu meu o Porsche e eu pedi em troca do meu perdão que nós dois andasse de moto depois da gravação do comercial.

Estava ansiosa para gravação do comercial Giorgio Armani que seria num hotel de 5 estrelas em Seattle o Dan e a Lena iriam me fazer companhia. Ficaríamos Sábado e Domingo no hotel iriamos embora ás 14:00 hrs da tarde. Eu dormir sexta-feira na mansão do Dan porque sairíamos ás 05:30 hrs da manhã.

Sábado realmente amanheceu com sol, porém estava frio, Dan dirigiu como um doido eu Lena conversamos enquanto não chegamos a Seattle. A conversa foi bem animada ate Dan conversava e dirigia. Chegamos ao hotel depois de uma hora meia eu peguei a chave do meu quarto com minha mala e Dan e a Lena foram para seu quarto guardar a malas deles. Depois deixar as malas no quarto nós três fomos ao saguão tomar café da manhã com o diretor que iria gravar o comercial. Terminamos de tomar café, o diretor levou nós três na onde iriamos gravar.

– Vamos Bella! – o diretor disse andando ate elevador.

– Que pressa. – eu ri.

– Eu adoro o primeiro dia de gravação. – ele sorriu.

– Eu estou animada para ver como vai ser comercial. – Lena disse animada.

– Logo você vai saber. – diretor disse saindo do elevador.

– Mã Pétit Boa Sorte! – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Obrigada aos dois por ter vindo me apoiar. – eu disse agradecida.

– Não precisa agradecer Cunhadinha. – Lena disse me abraçando.

– Mã Pétit eu sempre vou estar te apoiando e te ajudando na onde for preciso. – Dan deu sorriso lindo.

– Eu tenho muita sorte em ter vocês. – eu disse entrando no quarto na onde iriamos gravar o comercial.

– Nós que temos sorte em ter você. – Dan disse eu olhei ao meu redor.

Estava cheio de pessoas ator, maquiadores, estilistas, cabelereiros e a equipe de filmagem. O diretor me deu roteiro do que eu iria fazer, eu li. Eu diria poucas palavras no comercial. Eu teria que ser bem sensual na cena, o serviço de quarto me levaria o café da manhã e eu estaria vestida com um lingerie da Armani com um roupão de seda branco aberto. Eu me vestiria a calça jeans da Armani e blusa enquanto o serviço de quarto colocaria meu café da manhã perto da janela o autor ficaria me olhando me vestir e através do espelho e no final ele não aceitaria gorjeta. Ele daria um sorriso malicioso e sairia me deixando sem entender porque ele não aceitou a gorjeta.

( N/A: Esse comercial que a Bella vai gravar, mas e Megan Fox que está nele só para vocês ter uma ideia de como vai ser o comercial. Assistam ao vídeo do **youtube** e engraçado ver o sorriso malicioso do cara do serviço de quarto no final que não aceita a gorjeta da Bella. Tirem os espaços e *).

www * youtube * com / watch?v=8DtaYNLQK8U

Ficamos mais de horas gravando o primeiro foi teste e depois gravamos o comercial e fizemos varias cenas de varias formas. Só paramos 14:00 hrs para almoçar no saguão do hotel e depois voltamos para gravar mais cenas. Eu me divertia nas cenas, todos eram animados e ate autor que fez o cara do serviço de quarto era divertido. Eu estava muito ansiosa para ver resultado do comercial e para que Edward assista.

– Por hoje e só pessoal. – disse o diretor.

– Ate que fim. – suspirei aliviada.

Eu estava cansada de trocar de roupa e lingerie.

– Vai descansar Bella, amanhã tem mais. – diretor disse sorrindo.

– Tá bom. – eu disse sorrindo. - Tchau para todos e ate amanhã. – eu caminhei ate meu quarto que ficava no mesmo andar.

Cheguei ao meu quarto tirei a minha roupa e fui ao banheiro tomar meu banho. Dan e Lena chegaram ao meu quarto depois de eu sair do banho. Vesti um vestido branco e coloquei uma rasteirinha branca com strass.

– Vamos sair hoje noite. – disse Dan sorrindo.

– Eu acho melhor não. – eu falei suspirando.

– Eu também acho melhor ficarmos no hotel. – Lena disse sorrindo gentil para Dan.

– Amor só para sair desse hotel. – Dan disse fazendo uma careta e ela riu.

– Não Amor. Vamos ficar no hotel. – ela disse dando um beijo nele.

– Eu não vou ficar de vela de você dois. – eu disse caminhando para porta.

Eu fui ao saguão do hotel e pedi uma bebida para refrescar. Seattle faz mais calor que Forks. Estava morrendo de saudades do Edward, o que ele estaria fazendo? Se ele estava pensando em mim. Fiquei relembrando a nossa conversa de quinta-feira, eu queria chegasse logo segunda para ver ele. Dan e Lena estavam vindos em minha direção sorrindo abraçados. Era tão lindo de ver dois juntos o amor e carinho que eles demonstram e incrível.

– Bella porque deixou-nos sozinho no seu quarto? – Lena disse fazendo beicinho.

– Não sirvo para ser vela. – eu ri.

– Está com ciúmes Mã Pétit. – Dan disse com sorriso malicioso.

– Não, eu não gosto de atrapalhar. – eu disse suspirando.

– Você nunca atrapalha Bella. – disse Lena me abraçando.

– Tá certo. – eu disse me separando da Lena.

– Mã Pétit, vamos jogar? – perguntou sorrindo

– Jogar o que Dan? – perguntei interessada eu adoro jogar.

– Tem maquinas de jogos. Tem de luta e de passar fases. – Dan disse me puxando pela mão.

– Lena VEM. – eu a chamei.

– Não vão vocês eu vou resolver alguns assuntos de trabalho. – ela se explicou.

– Ate mais Lena. – eu disse indo com Dan.

– Tchau Amor! – Dan disse me empurrando o mal educado.

– Dan eu não sou uma boneca para você me tratar assim. – eu disse emburrada.

– Não você e meu baby. – Dan disse rindo.

– Vai catar coquinho Dan. – eu disse brava.

– Não tem coquinho aqui. – ele riu.

– Vai se. – Dan tampou minha boca senão iria falar um palavrão bem feio.

– Desde quando a minha irritadinha tá falando palavrão. – Dan disse fingindo braveza.

– Desde que o Damonzinho me tirou do sério. – eu falei sarcasticamente.

– Vamos jogar Mã Pétit. – ele mostrou maquina de lutas.

– Tá bom, Chega de me irritar Dan. – eu disse séria.

– Eu prometo não te irritar por hoje. – ele deu sorriso maligno.

– É hoje te mato. – eu disse escolhendo um personagem para matar ele.

– Vamos ver minha irritadinha. Quem mata quem. – ele riu.

Ficamos jogando por uma hora ate que eu fiquei com fome e fomos jantar com Lena. Dan me derrotou no jogo e ate apostamos eu perdi. Que tristeza perder, eu gosto de ganhar, mas fica difícil quando seu adversário e um vampiro que joga muito bem. Dan viu estava triste deixou vencer duas partidas. Ele e muito fofo quando tenta me animar, mas quando me irrita eu quero esganar ele.

– Como foi jogo? – perguntou Lena.

– Horrível. – eu suspirei

– Mã Pétit não gosta de perder. – ele riu.

– Odeio perder, mas Dan deixou vencer duas partidas. – eu sorri.

– Mas quem eu disse que eu deixei você vencer Mã Pétit? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Eu sei Dan e nem tente dizer que fui eu que venci porque eu sei que não te derrotei. Eu não sou boba. – eu disse séria.

– Mã Pétit muito experta. – Dan disse pensativo.

– Bella amanhã termina o comercial. Estou tão animada para ver você na TV. – Lena disse muito animada.

– Eu também estou. Eu nunca sonhei em aparecer na TV e mais que um sonho realizado. – eu disse sorrindo feliz.

– Você vai aparecer mais de que uma vez. – Lena disse enigmática.

– Como assim? – perguntei curiosa.

– Digamos que depois do seu sucesso na passarela e na TV eu consigo mais um contrato. – ela sorriu.

– Quem? – perguntei.

– Não vou contar senão vai estragar a surpresa. – ela riu.

– Dan faz ela me contar. – eu disse fazendo carinha do gatinho Shrek.

– Eu não vou me envolver no trabalho das duas. – ele resmungou.

– Chato. – resmunguei.

– Eu ouvi. – Dan disse me olhando.

– E para ouvir mesmo. – eu falei brava.

– Vão parando os dois. Bella, logo se vai saber quem é. – Lena disse séria.

– Tá bom, eu não tenho escolha mesmo. Tenho que esperar. – eu disse bufando.

– Se deu mal Mã Pétit. – ele riu.

– Cala Boca Dan. – eu terminei de jantar. – Vou para o meu quarto. Boa noite Dan e Lena!

– Boa Noite Mã Pétit! Apesar de você me mandar calar boca Eu te amo. – Dan disse fazendo drama.

– Eu te amo também Dan. – eu abracei e beijei seu rosto.

– Eu prefiro quando se fica assim. – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Dan não abusa da sorte. – eu me afastei. – Tchau Cunhadinha! – eu abracei.

– Boa Noite Cunhadinha! – Lena retribuindo meu abraço. – Durma bem para amanhã ficar mais linda no comercial.

– Eu já sou linda. – eu disse rindo. – Ate mais Lena e Dan! – eu fui saindo.

– Convencida. – disse Dan quando estava saindo.

– E você e a mesma coisa Amor. Um convencido. – eu ouvi Lena dizendo a ele.

– Eu sou porque sou lindo, sexy e gostoso. – ele respondeu beijando-a.

Eu caminhei mais rápido eu não queria ouvir intimidades deles dois. Dan e muito arrogante, irritante e convencido. Caminhei ate meu quarto tomei outro banho sem lavar os cabelos eu não queria ter que secar. Coloquei minha camisola de seda da cor branca e dormir amanhã eu teria um dia bem corrido. Eu sonhei com meu Edward, estava sentado comigo na clareira e sol fazia com que ele brilhasse como um diamante. Ele ficava ainda mais lindo eu ate perdia o ar só de olhar para seu rosto perfeito.

[***]

Domingo passou voando, eu gravei mais cenas para comercial. O diretor quando disse que tinha acabado a gravação do comercial e que todos poderiam ir embora todos queriam comemorar ao futuro sucesso do comercial. Todos que participaram do comercial foram ao bar do hotel beber e almoçar. Ficamos conversando, eu bebi um pouco de bebida alcoólica porque Dan disse que não queria que eu ficasse bêbada. Eu estava muito feliz para retrucar com Dan, a Lena conversou com diretor sobre o comercial. Ela queria saber o dia e o horário que iria passar na TV, ele explicou dependeria do Giorgio. Lena disse que conversaria com ele depois, eu descobri que ela é muito amiga dele e que já desfilo para marca Giorgio Armani.

Chegamos a mansão ás 16:00 hrs estava fazendo sol em Forks. Eu fiquei feliz porque eu e Dan iriamos andar de Motocross como ele tinha me prometido. Lena não quis ir ver ela odeio o barulho das motos e tem medo só de olhar as acrobacias que Dan faz. Eu já tinha colocado a minha roupa de proteção e colocava o capacete e meus óculos de proteção.

– Dan eu posso aumentar a velocidade? – perguntei montando na moto.

– Mã Pétit continue com 200 km/h. – Dan disse sério.

– Mas Dan, eu já sei dirigir bem e ate faço acrobacias mais avançadas.

– Não Mã Pétit e arriscado. Quem sabe mais para frente. – ele ligou a moto e saiu derrapando na frente.

Dan e chato, eu queria correr mais e ele simplesmente diz não. Eu liguei moto e acelerei saindo soltando pedras e poeira atrás. Corri como Dan me mandou não poderia desobedecer, Dan já tinha completado uma volta e estava quase chegando perto de mim. Eu fiquei com raiva ele corre como se fosse foguete e eu tinha ficar ate 200km/h não era justo. Eu acelerei mais indo a 220km/h e aumentei mais e mais ate cheguei a 300km/h era tanta adrenalina que meu coração estava batendo muito rápido e não dava para ver muito bem.

Eu estava chegado perto de uma curva estreita desacelerei um pouco e consegui fazer a curva sem problema. Eu tinha chegado num lombada para fazer uma acrobacia e acelerei a 300km/h a moto deu um salto muito alto eu não sabia como descer desse tipo de altura. Tentei me manter calma e desci sem problema, mas uma pedra fez com que me desequilibrasse e caísse da moto. Eu só senti meu corpo ser jogado para longe e rolei, rolei ate bater a cabeça na parede de pneu. Meu corpo estava em choque eu não sentia nada nenhuma dor. Não conseguia me levantar, e a minha visão estava escurecendo.

– Mã Pétit. – Dan disse aflito e preocupado. – Eu não devia ter deixado você andar de moto. – ele disse se culpando.

– Dan – eu sussurrei – Não..é..sua..cul.. - saiu muito sangue pela minha boca.

O rosto do Dan estava transformado em vampiro seus olhos negros e seus caninos expostos. Eu não senti medo dele, mas logo o meu corpo não resistiria mais.

– Beba Mã Pétit. – ele tinha furado o seu próprio pulso e colocado na minha boca.

Eu bebi não me importava se viraria vampira ou não eu só queria ficar viva. Edward não merecia sofrer por me perder pela a minha teimosia. Se eu não tivesse corrido tanto eu estaria inteira. Enquanto bebia o sangue do Dan senti meu corpo se curando e a minha mente como se acabasse de recuperar a memoria. Flash Black passou pela minha mente eu, Dan e Stefan juntos abraçados e felizes. Dan me ensinando a tocar e Stefan me ensinando a desenhar. Minha amada mãe Anne Mary Salvatore cuidando de mim de meus irmãos e morrendo quando tinha 6 anos. Meus dois irmãos que eu amava mais que a minha própria vida. Eu senti uma alegria imensa em recuperar um pouco a memoria e um choque por serem muitas lembranças boas e ruins. As minhas forças esvaíram e o meu corpo desfaleceu e tudo ficou escuro.

[***]

Eu abri meus olhos aos poucos, a minha cabeça doía. Gemi baixinho e olhei para cima e vi Dan se aproximando da cama.

– Você está bem Mã Pétit? – perguntou preocupado.

– Eu só estou com dor de cabeça Dan. – eu respondi com meio sorriso.

– Mã Pétit ainda me mata de infarto. – Dan disse com dor.

– Que eu saiba vampiros não morre. – respondi na lata cansei de fingir que não sabia.

– Não está com medo de mim Mã Pétit. – Dan disse sentando na cama.

– Como eu teria medo do meu irmão mais velho. – eu respondi sorrindo.

– Você se lembrou? – perguntou me examinando.

– Sim, eu me lembrei de algumas coisas. – eu queria me lembrar de tudo, mas minha mente só fez me lembrar de poucas coisas.

– Eu senti tanta sua falta Mã Pétit. – ele disse com rosto mostrando dor, saudades e ao mesmo tempo com amor e carinho.

– Eu não sei que dizer Dan. Queria dizer que senti, mas eu acabei de lembrar que você é meu irmão e o Stefan. Cadê ele? – perguntei me sentando na cama.

– Ele está na Europa, não sabe que você voltou Mã Pétit. O que você lembrou? –perguntou sorrindo.

– Lembrei-me de nós três juntos e brincando e felizes. Você me ensinando a tocar piano e o Stefan me ensinando a desejar. A nossa mãe morrendo, quando eu tinha 6 anos. – eu falei triste.

– Nossa mãe ficou muito doente e não resistiu e morreu quando você tinha 6 anos e o Stefan tinha 8 anos e eu tinha feito 10 anos. – explicou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

– Me conta como é ser vampiro? – perguntei querendo mudar de assunto não queria falar de minha mãe.

– Eu gosto de ser o que sou. Se não fosse vampiro não estaria com você. – ele me explicou.

– Você bebe sangue? – perguntei interessada na sua dieta.

– Sim bolsa de sangue. Não quero ser um monstro assassino. – Dan disse pensativo.

– Porque você não bebe sangue animal? – perguntei por causa dos Cullens, eles todos bebem sangue animal.

– Não gostei muito e também tenho um controle melhor sobre minha natureza seguindo essa dieta. O Stefan que segue essa dieta. – ele riu.

– Eu sinto falta dele agora que me lembrei de vocês dois. Você vai contar de mim Dan? – perguntei triste eu queria ver meu irmão do meio.

– Sim, mais para frente Mã Pétit. – ele me abraçou forte ele estava me escondendo algo. – Estou muito feliz em ter você de volta. – ele me olhou nos meus olhos - Minha Bella.

– Dan, eu estou muito feliz que estamos juntos. Eu te amo muito meu Dan. – eu respondi sorrindo e ele deu sorriso torto.

– Mã Pétit, adorava me chamar de meu Dan. Você era muito ciumenta quando alguma garota se aproximava de mim e do Stefan. – ele riu.

– E você não era? – perguntei sorrindo.

– Eu e Stefan éramos piores. – ele riu. – Não deixávamos nenhum garoto se aproximar de você. – eu queria me lembrar disso de ver os dois com ciúmes de mim.

– Eu queria me lembrar de tudo Dan e como se faltasse falta de um quebra cabeça na minha mente. – eu suspirando de tristeza.

– Mã Pétit tenha paciência. Logo recuperar toda a sua memoria da sua vida passada. – explicou fazendo carinho em meus cabelos.

– E fácil você falar porque você lembra-se de tudo. – eu bufei.

– Eu queria não lembrar certas horas. – o seu rosto contorceu de dor.

– Porque Dan? – perguntei preocupada.

– Os sentimentos ficam mais intensos quando viramos vampiro. Imagina a dor que eu senti quando você morreu. – o seu rosto ainda se contorcia de sofrimento, agonia e dor.

– Me perdoe Dan. Eu não queria ter feito vocês dois sofrerem. – eu chorei em seus braços.

– Não foi sua culpa Mã Pétit, mas foi horrível te perder eu não suportaria sentir aquela dor de novo. – eu ainda chorava de tristeza por ter feito eles dois sofrerem por mim.

– Como você não vai me perder de novo? – perguntei enxugando as lagrimas.

– Mã Pétit, você viraria vampira por mim e pelo Stefan? – perguntou sorrindo.

Dan com certeza não era como o Edward. Eu queria ser vampira, mas não agora.

– Claro que sim Dan, mas não agora. – respondi sorrindo e parando de chorar.

– Mas me prometa que virara vampira um dia. – Dan disse serio e pensativo.

– Sim eu dou a minha palavra que vou virar vampira mais para frente. – eu disse erguendo minha mão e ele riu.

– Porque não agora? – perguntou curioso, ele ainda queria saber o motivo de não ser vampira agora.

– Eu não quero ficar com 17 anos eternamente. – expliquei sorrindo.

– Entendo nem a Elena queria. – Dan disse pensativo.

– Lena já é vampira? – perguntei interessada.

– Não ela ainda não quer ser transformada. Mã Pétit eu quero você use isso. – Dan disse pegando um anel do bolso e colocando em meu dedo.

– Esse anel não é muito bonito. – eu disse olhando o anel.

Era bem antigo e tinha desenho estranho nele, não era igual do anel do Dan o símbolo.

– Não é bonito, mas vai te proteger se algo ruim te acontecer. – ele respondeu sorrindo.

– O que ele faz? – perguntei curiosa.

– Se você morrer com esse anel ele te revive depois de 4 horas. – respondeu sorrindo.

– Mas eu fico morta por 4 horas e acordo como se nada tivesse acontecido? – perguntei com certo receio.

– Sim e como se tivesse dormindo, mas você se lembrara de como morreu e da dor que sentiu. – respondeu triste.

– Vamos torcer para que eu não morra então. – eu dei meio sorriso eu não queria morrer.

– Mã Pétit não se preocupe não deixarei ninguém te machucar. – Dan disse serio. – Qualquer um que tente eu matou o infeliz. – ele grunhiu.

– Dan me conta mais sobre vampiros. – eu queria saber tudo, mesmo já sabendo sobre os Cullen eu queria saber mais.

– Nosso sentindo e mais avançado o olfato, visão, velocidade e audição. Eu posso morrer se sol tocar na minha pele ou uma estaca de madeira no meu coração.

– Sorte que Forks não tem sol. – eu interrompi.

– Mesmo que tivesse Mã Pétit eu não morreria porque uso esse anel. – ele me mostrou. – Ele igual o seu tem um feitiço que me protege de sol me fazer virar cinzas. Posso andar normalmente sem me machucar.

– Que bom, seria terrível só poder andar de noite. – eu falei.

– É sim para quem é vampiro igual a mim e não tem esse anel só sairia de noite para caçar.

– Só isso o machuca a estaca e sol? – perguntei eu queria saber se verbena o deixava fraco só confirmaria a minha suspeita.

– Não tem uma erva chamada verbena que deixa os vampiros fracos e impede que usamos hipnose quem beber da verbena. – ele explicou.

Esse Dan igual Damon de **Vampire Diaries**, mas e diferente não é arrogante e sarcástico e esse Dan namora Elena e mais amoroso e romântico, sorte que eu sei tudo eu amo assistir **Vampire Diaries**.

– E vocês também não podem entrar numa casa sem ser convidados. – eu falei presunçosa.

– Sim como sabe Mã Pétit? – perguntou curioso.

– Eu já assisti um seriado de vampiro desse tipo. – eu ri internamente.

– Nunca vi. – Dan disse pensativo.

– Você por acaso assiste muita TV. – eu falei olhando serio para ele.

– Não gosto muito só de assistir filmes de terror para rir igual à Mã Pétit.

– Eu sempre gostei de filme de terror e filmes de vampiros. – eu sorri.

– Você gostava dos vampiros que são os vilões dos mocinhos? – perguntou interessado.

– Dan nem todo vampiro e vilão. Olha para você não me machucou e quer me proteger de qualquer um que tentar. – expliquei obvio para ele.

– Eu nunca te machucaria Mã Pétit. Você e a Lena são minha vida. Sem vocês duas eu não existo. – eu sentia mesma maneira sobre ele e o Stefan e meu Edward que é mais importante de todos.

– Eu também Dan sem você e Stefan não teria porque estar viva. – eu sorri e abracei.

– Stefan vai ficar pasmo quando encontrar você viva. Vai pensar que morreu e foi para céu. – ele riu.

– Dan se foi malvado não contar a ele. – eu disse brava.

– Mã Pétit eu que mais sofri por perdê-la. Stefan superou e eu não. Eu nunca aceitaria te perder Mã Pétit. – Dan disse com rosto contorcendo de dor.

– Tá bom Dan, não vamos mais tocar no assunto da minha suposta morte. Eu não quero ver você sofrendo. – eu disse seria, mas eu queria saber mais como morri e como eu voltei e meu estomago roncou.

– Mã Pétit está com fome. – ele riu eu odeio super audição a minha conversa teria que esperar.

– Estou com muita fome e quero um banho também. – eu me levantei da cama.

– Vai lá Mã Pétit tomar o seu banho e eu vou à cozinha fazer a sua janta. – ele me deu beijo na testa e saiu do meu quarto na velocidade vampiresca.

Eu tomei meu banho relaxante e desci escadas para jantar. Lena estava na mesa me esperando e eu cumprimentei e me sentei ao seu lado. Jantamos em silêncio, Dan e Lena conversavam animados sobre essa semana. Eu teria o meu primeiro desfile e o Edward iria comigo estava muito animada com meu primeiro encontro. Dan e muito ciumento como será que ele vai reagir vendo o Edward ao meu lado? Eu teria que contar a ele antes de chegar o dia do desfile. Eu não quero que o Dan trate mal meu futuro namorado. O telefone tocou e Dan atendeu e conversou por um tempo ate que me chamou.

– Mã Pétit e seu pai. – Dan disse me entregando o telefone.

– Oi Pai! – eu falei sorrindo.

– Oi Bells! Tudo bem com você? – perguntou preocupado.

– Estou bem pai, eu só estava cansada da viagem e dormir demais. – expliquei para não preocupa-lo.

– Você vai vir dormir em casa Bells? – perguntou triste deve sentir a minha falta e eu sentia a dele.

– Pai, eu posso dormir aqui na casa do Dan? – perguntei gentilmente.

– Pode Bells, mas estou com saudades de você, eu não te vejo desde sexta-feira. – meu pai disse triste.

– Pai vem dormir aqui, Dan não se importaria e tem muito quartos. – eu disse como se fosse dona da casa, mas eu era de certa maneira Dan e meu irmão.

– Não sei Bells, eu não iria atrapalhar. - meu pai disse em duvida.

– Claro que não Pai, se fosse assim eu também atrapalharia o Dan. – expliquei sorrindo.

– Tá certo, eu vou Bells. Beijo ate breve. – meu pai disse se despedindo.

– Ate mais Pai. Vem logo te amo muito. Beijo. – eu falei feliz por ele estar vindo.

– Eu também te amo filha. Tchau! – ele desligou. Eu olhei para Dan e fiz uma pergunta.

– Dan, meu pai pode vir né? – perguntei insegura vai que ele não quer meu pai aqui.

– Claro que pode Mã Pétit a casa e sua também. – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Bella a casa e sua. – Lena confirmou o que Dan disse - Você é minha cunhadinha. – ela sorriu.

– Lena se sabe que eu sou irmã do Dan? – perguntei curiosa.

– Sei sim, desde que o conheci. Ele sempre falou da irmã caçula que ele ama e que nunca iria te esquecer - ela sorriu feliz.

– Que bom saber. – eu ri.

– Como você não soubesse que eu te amo irmãzinha. – Dan sorriu.

– Eu também te amo irmãozinho. – eu falei rindo.

– Irmãozinho não eu sou o mais velho chame o Stefan de irmãozinho. – Dan disse aborrecido.

– Como eu te chamava naquela época? – perguntei interessada.

– Dan e meu Damon ou lindo, gostoso. – ele riu.

– Mentiroso eu não chamava de lindo ou gostoso. – eu disse me lembrando.

– Como então se me chamava? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Quando as mulheres davam em cima de você eu me agarra em seus braços e chamava de meu Damon e olhava feio para elas. Ou quando estava sozinho eu e você e o Stefan eu chamava de Dan ou pai Dan porque nosso pai não ligava para nós. – eu expliquei triste me lembrei do meu antigo pai Giuseppe Salvatore sempre brigando com nós três e ele nunca deu carinho ou amor.

– Sr. Salvatore não era um bom pai. – Dan disse bravo.

– Único pai que tive naquela época foi você Dan que me deu carinho e amor de um pai, um irmão e melhor amigo. – eu disse com carinho me lembrando de como ele me tratava.

– Eu sei Mã Pétit. Eu sempre te vi como uma filha, irmãzinha e minha melhor amiga. Sempre vou te amar e te dá carinho e te proteger. – Dan disse me dando beijo na testa.

– Eu estou feliz que nossa família está completa agora. – Lena disse me abraçando e Dan deu abraço duplo em nós duas.

– Só falta o mala do Stefan. – Dan disse rindo.

– Ei não fala isso do meu irmão. – eu disse fingindo braveza.

– Eu também sou. – ele riu.

– Eu também tenho uma nova irmã. – Lena disse sorrindo feliz.

– Sempre quis ter irmã, mas tive azar em ter dois irmãos homens muito ciumentos e possessivos. – eu disse fazendo careta.

– Mã Pétit, você nunca reclamou antes. – Dan disse pensativo.

– Não reclamei porque eu adorava ver vocês dois com ciúmes. – eu ri.

– Eu sei você sempre adorou provocar eu e o Stefan. – ele riu.

A campainha do portão tocou, para entrar na mansão tinha que passar pelo portão automático e tinha câmera para ver quem estava tocando. Dan foi ver eu ate sabia quem era. Meu pai tinha chegado, Dan abriu portão e mandou-o entrar. Eu recebi meu pai na entrada da mansão e o abracei feliz por ver ele. Entramos e eu o levei no segundo andar o seu quarto ficava no lado oeste na segunda porta o meu ficava no terceiro andar.

Ele adorou o quarto era grande e tinha cama king size linda da cor preta. Tinha um colchoado lindo preto com branco. O quarto era todo decorado branco e preto e tinha closet e um banheiro. E o mais importante para meu pai uma TV LED 42 polegadas de frente da cama com Dvd e com todos os canais de esporte que ele ama. Deixei meu pai sozinho e caminhei ate o meu quarto, eu queria descansar. Amanhã seria um dia puxado, aula e trabalho e para meu alivio veria o Edward. Eu desmaiei na cama, não tive sonhos e nem pesadelos.

[***]

Abri os olhos e me localizei era estranho acordar cada dia em um quarto diferente. Ontem no hotel e hoje no meu quarto na mansão do Dan. Eu joguei as cobertas para longe e andei ate banheiro. Fiz minha higiene matinal, lavei o rosto escovei os meus dentes e penteei meus cabelos. Escolhi uma roupa no meu closet, uma blusa azul marinho com decote v da marca Armani, calça skinny jeans da cor preta da cor preta da Armani e um sapato fechado da cor preta e um óculo escuro preto da Dior. Peguei minha bolsa da Armani preta e coloquei minhas coisas que usaria na escola. Fiz uma maquiagem leve passei rímel preto nos cílios, lápis preto nos olhos, blush rosado e gloss sem cor.

(**N/A:** Link para quem quiser ver a roupa da Bella no site da polyvore tirem espaços e * www * polyvore * com / bella_swan_salvatore/set?id=41437714 ).

Desci as escadas e fui à cozinha o meu irmão estava sentado na mesa com Lena tomando café da manhã eu os cumprimentei e meu pai desceu logo em seguida.

– Bom dia para todos! – meu pai disse sorrindo.

– Bom dia Charles! – Dan disse sorrindo. – Dormiu bem? – perguntou.

– Bom dia Charles! – Lena disse sorrindo. – Gostou do quarto? – perguntou em seguida.

– Bom dia Pai! – eu peguei um mamão e comecei a comer.

– Eu dormir muito bem naquela cama king e o quarto e lindo. – ele sorriu sentando-se à mesa.

– Pode vir dormir aqui, quando quiser Charles. – Lena disse carinhosamente.

– Olha que eu vou aceitar Lena. – meu pai disse brincando.

– Não seria má ideia dormir sempre aqui. – eu falei sorrindo e bebi meu suco de laranja.

– Charles porque não se muda para cá. – Dan disse sorrindo.

– Damon não teria cabimento eu abandonar a minha casa. – meu pai disse sem jeito pelo convite.

– Pai aquela casa precisa de uma reforma. – eu disse carinhosamente.

– Eu sei Bells, mas não ganho muito para fazer a reforma que aquela casa precisa. – explicou-se.

– Charles vem morar aqui comigo e a Lena a casa e grande e seria bom eu ter um amigo e a Bella com quem conversar. - Dan disse serio.

– Nós dois poderia atrapalhar a vida de casal de vocês dois. – meu pai disse sem jeito de novo.

– Não vai atrapalhar. – Lena disse sorrindo gentilmente. – Eu adoraria ter um pai adotivo já que o meu morreu. – ele disse triste.

– Sinto muito querida. Eu posso saber como foi? – meu pai disse gentil a Lena.

– Meu pai perder controle do carro na ponte e caiu no rio. Minha mãe também estava no carro e eu também. – ela deu suspiro e continuou. – Dan viu acidente me retirou do carro antes que ele afundasse no rio, mas não deu tempo de ele salvar meus pais.

– Nossa esse acidente parece historia de filme. – eu disse igualzinho que aconteceu **Vampire Diaries**, mas quem salvou Elena foi Stefan e aqui foi Dan.

– Bells na onde você quer morar? Na casa que era dos meus pais ou aqui? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Pai, eu quero morar com meu irmão e minha irmã. – eu sorri.

– Se adotou os dois como irmãos. – meu pai disse afirmando ele sabia que eu vi Dan como meu irmão mais velho. O que ele não sabia que era meu irmão de verdade.

– Só falta você adotar pai. Eu sempre quis ter uma irmã e um irmão. – eu sorri para meu pai.

– Charles eu adoraria ter um pai como você. Meu pai nunca me amou, nem o meu irmão Stefan e minha irmãzinha caçula. – Dan disse triste.

– Como um pai pode não amar? – perguntou meu pai bravo.

– Meu pai casou sem amor era um casamento arranjado entre as famílias com poder e dinheiro. Quando nós três nascemos ele nunca ligou para nós. Ele dava presente nos aniversários e gostava de nós exibirmos nas festas aos seus amigos, mas o que ele realmente amava era o seu trabalho, dinheiro e os amigos. Minha mãe era única nós amávamos e dava carinho. – explicou Dan triste com meio sorriso.

– Que horrível Damon eu nunca varia isso com a Bells. Ela sempre veio em primeiro lugar. – ele sorriu para mim. – Onde estão seus outros irmãos?

– Minha irmãzinha morreu com 17 anos e chamava Isabella e o Stefan esta com 19 anos viajando na Europa com a namorada.

– Que coincidência tem mesmo nome que a Bells e mesma idade. Ela morreu do que? – perguntou interessado.

– Ela caiu do cavalo e quebro pescoço. Morreu na hora. – Dan disse triste, mas eu não me lembro de ter caído de cavalo nenhum era mentira.

– Sinto muito pela sua irmã eu não sei se suportaria se a Bells morresse. – meu pai disse pensativo.

– Pai, eu nunca vou morrer, mais fácil você ir primeiro. – eu disse tentando fazer piada.

– Assim eu espero Bells. – meu pai sorriu carinhosamente.

– Charles vai vir morar com nós dois? – perguntou Lena.

– Depois de saber um pouco da vida de vocês e que amam a Bells como irmã. Eu aceito morar com vocês. – meu pai disse feliz.

– Eu nem acredito. Pai o senhor e demais. – eu me levantei da mesa e abracei e ele retribuiu.

– Eu só quero sua felicidade Bells e vai ser bom ter mais dois filhos. – meu pai sorriu para Dan e a Lena.

– Eu estou muito feliz por você aceitar Charles. – Lena sorriu e veio abraça-lo.

– Eu estou feliz ganhei mais uma filha linda. – ele riu.

– E um filho lindo e gostoso. – Dan disse dando um sorrindo sacana.

– Um filho para me ajudar a ficar musculoso. – disse meu pai rindo e dando meio abraço em Dan.

– Pai se vai ficar sarado e ter a sua ex-esposa aos seus pés. – Dan disse rindo com ele.

– Assim eu espero filho. – eles dois sorriam feliz era bom ver meu pai alegre e meu irmão.

– Agora eu descobri segredos dos dois. – eu disse olhando seriamente eles dois pararam de rir.

– Que segredo Bells? – perguntou meu pai nervoso.

– Que você quer a mamãe de volta. – eu disse obvio.

– E você apoia eu querer a sua mãe de volta. – meu pai disse nervoso.

– Pai, eu sempre quis que vocês dois ficassem juntos. Eu gosto do Phil, mas como amigo e longe da minha mãe. Eu quero somente o senhor como meu único pai. – eu sorri.

– Obrigada Bells! Eu te amo e fico feliz que você esteja do meu lado. – ele deu sorriso lindo que deixa ele ainda mais lindo.

– Não tem que agradecer e se precisar de ajuda para conquistar a mamãe eu te ajudo.

– Eu também ajudo pai. – Lena disse sorrindo.

– Com vocês três me ajudando não têm como eu não conseguir. – ele riu e nós rimos juntos.

Minha família estava quase que completa, faltava o Stefan aqui e sua namorada que eu não sei nome e o meu Edward com sua família. Seremos uma grande família e quem sabe eu consiga convencer o meu pai a virar vampiro junto com minha mãe. Eu sou egoísta suficiente para pedir que eles dois virem vampiros só para eu não vê-los envelhecer e morrer. Despedi-me dos três a Lena ficou com nosso pai dando conselho de mudar de visual para conquistar a minha mãe.

Estava com saudades do meu Edward, fiquei final de semana sem vê-lo espero que ele fale comigo. Não quero ser ignorada de novo, eu terei que contar ao Edward que vou me mudar. Se ele for me visitar o Dan vai saber por que ele é um vampiro também. Eu não quero que Dan machuque o Edward. Eu tenho que perguntar ao meu irmão qual espécie de vampiro e mais forte. Pela lógica seria do Dan porque com passar dos anos o vampiro que se queima a luz solar fica mais forte já a outra não aumenta só se beber sangue humano.

Quando abri porta da frente vi a luz amarela de um dia de sol. Estava quase quente e praticamente não ventava. Eu nunca fiquei com tanto ódio de ver o sol como hoje, eu não veria meu Edward. Eu dirigir o meu Porsche que e rápido, confortável e lindo. Cheguei à escola em 10 minutos estacionei e não achei nenhum Volvo prata. Eu sabia que ele não sairia à luz do sol. Que vontade de matar um, eu tive que deixar minha jaqueta no carro não estava frio, mas meu óculo preto ajudou muito nesse sol.

Olhei em volta e percebi que a escola tinha se povoado com todos vestindo camisetas, alguns de short, mas a temperatura não podia ser mais quinze graus. Mike vinha na minha direção de short cáqui e uma camiseta de rúgbi rasgada, acenando. Ele estava feio com aquela roupa.

– Bella. – me chamou.

– Oi, Mike – respondi não seria mal educada.

– Eu não havia notado...Seu cabelo é meio ruivo. – comentou ele, pegando entre os dedos uma mecha que tremulava na brisa leve.

– Só no sol. – eu falei sorrindo ele colocou mecha atrás da minha orelha.

– Um ótimo dia, né? – não para mim que não veria o Edward.

– Sim. – menti e dei meio sorriso.

– O que você fez ontem? – perguntou com um tom tanto possessivo.

– Eu fui com minha melhor amiga em Port. Angeles. – eu não contaria sobre minha família a ele.

– Ah, é..tem o baile essa semana. Você vai com quem? – perguntou murcho.

– Eu não vou vir no baile com ninguém. – eu disse a verdade iria com Edward no meu desfile, mas ele não precisava saber.

– Vai vir sozinha? – perguntou com esperança.

– Não vou vir Mike. – eu disse calmamente para não esganar ele.

– Tá certo.

– Está na hora da aula e não posso né atrasar.

Andamos em silêncio para o prédio três e ele tinha uma expressão desligada. Eu esperava que os pensamentos em que estivesse imerso o levassem na direção correta. Quando vi a Jessica na aula trigonometria, ela estava borbulhando de entusiasmo. Eu pensei que ela estava chateada comigo por não estar sentando a mesa dela com outros. Ela, Angela e Laurem iam Port. Angeles à noite para comprar roupas para o baile, e ela queria que eu fosse também, embora eu não precisasse de roupa nenhuma. Fiquei em indecisa se eu for vou ser encurralada por garotos bêbados e o Edward vai aparecer para me salvar e se eu não for não verei o Edward. Vai ser bom eu ir vai que aqueles homens idiotas peguem outra garota em meu lugar. Edward vai me levar depois do salvamento ao restaurante La Bella Itália na onde a Jessica e a Angela está.

Eu respondi a ela que sim que eu iria, ela só falava do baile a caminho da aula de espanhol, continuando como se não tivesse interrompido quando aula finalmente terminou e nós duas fomos almoçar. Eu estava perdida demais em meus pensamentos no Edward enquanto pegávamos comida no refeitório. Como era minha rotina, olhei primeiro a mesa dos Cullen. Eu fiquei triste de ver vazia como eu queria que não tivesse feito sol. Dan pode andar ao sol por causa do anel e se os Cullen tivesse um anel que impedisse que brilhasse. Todos eles poderiam vir em dia de sol, eu iria falar com Dan ou uma bruxa que saiba algum feitiço para ajudar os Cullen.

Fiquei mais feliz com minha nova descoberta e o Edward e a sua família vão adorar pode sair ser se preocupar com dia de sol. Eu terminei de almoçar eu caminhava atrás de Jessica que ia para nossa aula de inglês. Eu sentei ao lado da Angela na aula eu mal prestei atenção na aula. Angela me disse que estava feliz por eu ir com elas a noite em Port. Angeles. Se Dan souber o que pretendo fazer ele me esgana e me coloca de castigo eu ri desse pensamento.

O resto do dia se passou lenta e melancolicamente. Na educação física, tivemos uma aula sobre regras do badminton, eu não queria jogar. Pedi para prof. Clayton licença porque estava com cólicas ele acreditou. Eu sei mentir melhor que a antiga Bella, fiquei sentada ate que aula acabou e fui ao meu Porsche indo à mansão dos Salvatore.

Dan e Lena me receberem alegres, por eu estar morando ali com meu pai. Jessica ligou no meu celular para cancelar nosso plano. Ela iria sair com Mike eu fiquei feliz por ela e quem sabe ele largue do meu pé. Ela reprogramou nossa viagem de compras para amanha a noite. Seria na terça-feira o suposto estrupo.

– Bella, esqueceu que hoje temos ensaio para desfile. – Lena disse sorrindo.

– Sim esqueci. – menti eu sabia, mas eu queria tanto ver o Edward que varia qualquer coisa para ter ele ao meu lado.

– Vai tomar banho e jantar para sairmos. – Lena disse como ordem.

– Cunhadinha não abusa em ser meu comandante também já basta o Dan – eu ri.

– Mã Pétit não me mete no meio estou quieto. – Dan disse fingindo estar magoado.

– Bella sobe logo vamos ficar atrasada. – Lena disse seria.

– Sim Senhora Comandante. – bati continência e corri subindo as escadas com ela atrás.

– Eu te pego Bella. – ela disse correndo atrás.

– Não mesmo. – eu entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta.

– Pelo menos consegui que você subisse. – ela riu saindo eu quase fiquei brava e melhor me arrumar. Parece que todos adoram me irritar.

Eu tomei meu banho relaxante e coloquei um vestido rosa claro, uma sapatilha rosa da Chanel e sequei meus cabelos com secador deixando enrolados na ponta e fiz uma maquiagem simples blush rosado nas bochechas e sombra rosinha claro e por ultimo meu gloss rosa. Coloquei meus brincos de rubi rosa escuro, Dan tinha me dado era lindo.

(**N/A:** Link para quem quiser ver a roupa da Bella no site da polyvore tirem espaços e * www * polyvore * com / medalhão_mágico/set?id=41461326&.locale=pt-br).

Desci as escadas e jantei com Dan, Lena e meu pai.

– Quando vão trazer suas coisas para cá? – perguntou Dan ao meu pai.

– Amanhã eu dou jeito de trazer, eu terei que tirar dia de folga para trazer tudo o que tem. – meu pai disse sem jeito ele não gostava de faltar do serviço.

– Pai deixa que eu resolvo. – Dan disse sorrindo e meu pai sorriu ouvindo feliz por ser chamado de pai.

– Não quero atrapalhar Filho. – meu pai sorriu na ultima palavra.

– Pai se nunca atrapalha e vou chamar um serviço de mudança que ótimo. – explicou sorrindo.

– Tá certo você resolve. – ele continuou comendo.

– Lena eu não queria ir hoje. – eu disse aborrecida e triste eu queria ver o meu Edward.

– Não tem que querer Cunhadinha, você quis trabalhar agora tem que ir. – ela riu.

– Tá eu vou, mas amanhã eu quero folga. Estou trabalhando a semana toda. – eu queria ir às compras com a Jessica e Angela e a Laurem não iria ir.

– Está com sorte Cunhadinha, amanhã não tem ensaio só quarta-feira e quinta-feira. – ela sorriu.

– Valeu Chefa. – eu disse batendo continência meu pai riu e Dan também.

– Bella não tem graça. – Lena disse fazendo beicinho.

– Tem sim amor. – Dan disse rindo.

– Dan vai catar coquinho. – Lena disse seria.

– Mã Pétit para ensinar as coisas a ela. – Dan disse parando de rir.

– Paro não, mandar ele te procurar na esquina. – eu disse rindo.

– Você três podem parando. – disse meu pai fingindo serio.

– Sim papai. – nós três falamos juntos e rimos em seguida.

Depois de parar de rir e terminamos de comer eu e Lena iriamos para agência e meu pai e Dan ficariam na academia que ele tinha na mansão com meu pai. Dan não ficaria mais sozinho quando eu e Lena iriamos ao trabalho e nem meu pai seria solitário. Lena pegou a Ferrari a viagem foi tranquila e rápida. Chegamos à agência em 30 minutos o sol estava indo embora. Eu iria fazer um ensaio fotográfico para marca Giorgio Armani, colocariam fotos em banner e revistas de modas. Ensaio foi cansativo de tanto colocar e tirar roupa e trocar de tipo de penteados e maquiagem. Vida de modelo não e fácil tem fazer varias poses e ficar parada e não piscar para não sair com olhos fechados nas fotos.

– Bella sorria mais. – disse fotográfico.

– Mais que eu já to. – eu disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha ele tirou varias fotos.

– Muito bem e agora faça uma pose sexy. – disse fotográfico.

Eu dei sorriso sexy e uma pose mais ousada.

– Como estou. – eu fiquei parada na pose.

– Você leva muito jeito Bella. – ele sorriu e tirou varias fotos enquanto eu mudava de poses.

Terminamos a sessão de fotos eu coloquei a roupa que eu tinha vindo. Lena estava assistindo ao ensaio e nós duas fomos embora para casa. Quando chegamos em casa eu tomei outro banho e coloquei uma camisola qualquer. Eu só queria deitar na cama e dormir me cansei demais hoje. Dormir pensando no Edward será que ele sabe que estou morando com o Dan? O que ele estaria fazendo agora? Amanhã iria fazer sol de novo e só veria ele a noite se meu plano de certo. Eu paguei só queria vê-lo em meus sonhos na onde estou realmente feliz por estar em seus braços fortes e gelados.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras Lindas! Eu amei cada reviews que recebi. Leitoras novas Sejam Bem Vindas! Leitor Fantasma adoraria ler seu reviews. Para quem não sabe eu gosto de postar quinta-feira e sábado. Vou tentar postar mais um capítulo essa semana. Esse capítulo esta bem grande e o que tem mais palavras ate agora. Me desculpe pelos erros ortográficos se tiver me avisem na onde está eu arrumo o capítulo está sem betar.  
>Eu passei final de ano muito bom na chácara com minha tia Dulce e meu tio Chico e seus dois filhos. Minha prima Patrícia que tem uma filha linda de 2 anos que se chama Nicole que muito fofa ela me chama de <strong>Mia<strong> não consegue falar **Camila**. Ela tem um filho também de 5 anos chamado Nicolas que é muito mimado. Gente não mimem seus filhos e terrível isso ficam chatos e chorão.  
>Como foi o seu final de ano? Eu vou adorar ler e responder a todos xD. Eu quero ser amiga de todas vocês e para se conhecer só me contando o que vocês gostam de fazer. Quem quiser pode me add no msn .com<p>

Mudando de assunto vocês gostaram do capítulo? O que acharam de Charles adotar Lena e Damon como filhos? Bella morando com seu irmão Dan? Gostaram da surpresa de Bella ser uma Salvatore. Onde está Stefan? Será mesmo que ele esta na Europa com a namorada? Suspense kkkkkkkkkkk eu que não vou contar aonde ele está.  
>Antes de ir eu queria recomendar uma fanfic de uma amiga nick dela lol_masen leiam vocês vão adorar a Bella dela. .historia/186065/Uma_Segunda_Chance

Beijos e Mordidas do nosso Amado e Lindo Edward Cullen


	9. Chapter 8

**Notas iniciais do capítulo:**

Oie Leitoras Lindas! Leiam Notas Finais.  
>Boa Leitura xD<p>

**Capítulo 8**

**POV Bella**

A manhã foi ensolarada de novo. Eu queria que o sol fosse embora, pelo menos eu iria ver o meu Edward a noite se meu plano de certo. Vesti-me para clima mais quente com uma blusa lilás com decote em V, calça jeans skinny preta da Gucci e sandália preta da Gucci. Passei um pouco de maquiagem blush pêssego, Baton rosa nos lábios, lápis preto nos olhos e rímel preto. Escolhi um brinco lilás e óculo aviador da Giorgio Armani e bolsa preta Jimmy Choo.

(N/A: Link para quem quiser ver a roupa de Bella no site polyvore www * polyvore* com / medalhão_mágico / set?id=41761108&.locale=pt-br ).

Desci as escadas e vi a minha família tomando café da manhã dei bom dia a todos.

– Pai. – eu disse olhando para ele. – Vou sair hoje. – eu só avisei.

– Aonde se vai filha? – perguntou.

– Vou Port Angeles depois da escola. – eu sorri.

– Hoje não tem trabalho irmãzinha. – Lena disse afirmando e riu.

– Eu sei irmãzinha, mas eu vou com a Jessica e Angela comprar roupas.

– Eu queria ir junto. – Lena disse fazendo beicinho.

– Porque não vai? – perguntei.

– Eu vou trabalhar, eu te contei que eu provi a minha secretaria para assistente. – ela me contou animada.

– Que legal assim esse casamento sai esse ano. – eu ri muito.

– Está mais que na hora desse casamento sair. – resmungou Dan.

– Amor eu só não marquei antes porque eu estava cheia de serviço. – Lena disse amorosa com Dan.

– Marca logo Amor. – ele deu um selinho na Lena - Pai essa garota só me enrola. – Dan disse emburrado.

– Filho a amarra e leva para Las Vegas. – ele riu.

– Nunca me casaria em Las Vegas Pai. – respondeu Lena fazendo careta.

– Porque não? – perguntou meu pai.

– Pai eu quero me casar com padre e não com Elvis. – ela riu.

– Entendo. – ele riu. – Sou eu que vou te levar ao altar. – meu pai disse com duvida.

– Claro que vai Pai. – ela sorriu gentilmente para ele.

– Obrigada Lena! – meu pai disse emocionado.

– Pai se também vai me levar ao altar. – eu disse sorrindo.

– Bells se nem tem namorado. – meu pai disse afirmando por enquanto pai eu pensei.

– Por enquanto. – eu falei sorrindo.

– Quem disse eu vou deixar você namorar. – Dan disse bravo.

– Eu também. – meu pai resmungou bravo.

– Eu tenho direito de namorar. – eu falei brava.

– Tem não. Eu nunca vou permitir que minha irmãzinha namore com qualquer um. – Dan disse bravo.

– Isso ai Filho cuida da sua irmã. – meu pai disse ao Dan.

Eu não isso merece dois ciumentos eu queria da um grito Argh só falta o Stefan para se juntar aos dois e formar um trio de ciumentos possessivos.

– Bella merece namorar sim Amor. – Lena disse me ajudando.

– Eu mereço ser feliz. – eu disse brava.

– Quem é o infeliz que você quer namorar? Eu vou matar. – Dan disse deu um grunhido.

– Vai matar ninguém porque eu não vou permitir. - eu disse muito brava quem ele pensa que é? Eu namoro quem eu quiser.

– Bells, eu não quero que você namorando ninguém. – meu pai disse mandando.

– JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU EMBORA. – eu gritei brava.

– Bella calma. – Lena disse me seguindo.

– Calma nada Lena dois machão querendo mandar em mim me deixa PUTA DA VIDA. – eu falei exaltada.

– Eu vou te ajudar irmãzinha. Tenha paciência. – Lena disse tentando me acalmar.

– Tá bom Lena. – eu suspirei – Eu vou indo tenho aula. – eu falei mais calma.

– Boa aula Bella! – ela me abraçou e retribui. – Obrigada Lena! Ate mais irmãzinha. – eu fui andando ate meu carro e indo a escola.

Estacionei meu carro na ultima fila e corri para aula de inglês. Eu não queria conversar com ninguém. Estou ainda brava com Damon e o meu pai, não quero ver os dois por um bom tempo. Eu queria tanto que o Edward estivesse comigo hoje, mas tem esse sol maldito que impede o meu amado de vim à escola. Meu medalhão mágico não sai do meu pescoço, me pergunto se eu pedir para que os vampiros feitos de mármores não brilhem ao sair no sol funcionaria. Não custa tentar e quem sabe pedir para tirar sede deles por sangue humano e também para os vampiros como Dan não virasse cinzas ao sair no sol. O sinal tocou fui andando ate o refeitório peguei uma comida qualquer e sentei-me à mesa sozinha a Jessica não se importou.

Eu me concentrei e segurei meu medalhão desejando o segundo desejo eu queria muito que desse certo. Eu quero ter poder de fazer os vampiros não sentir sede por sangue humano e não brilharem e nem virar cinzas ao sair no sol. Eu quero ter poder de fazer os vampiros não sentir sede por sangue humano e não brilharem e nem virar cinzas ao sair no sol. Eu quero ter poder de fazer os vampiros não sentir sede por sangue humano e não brilharem e nem virar cinzas ao sair no sol. Fiquei repetindo mentalmente essa frase por três vezes, desejando com todas as minhas forças e de todo meu coração que ia dar certo. Olhei para mesa dos Cullen e fiquei ainda mais triste por vê-la vazia, o sinal tocou de novo.

Eu caminhei desanimada para aula de biologia com Angela, me sentei à mesa sozinha. Eu senti muita falta do Edward meu coração estava esmagado sem dó. Aula passou como um borrão eu não falei com ninguém, Mike tentou puxar assunto eu simplesmente disse não estava com vontade de conversar. Mike entendeu e me deixou em paz, finalmente ele me entendeu.

Eu falei com Jessica depois da aula para ela ir me buscar em minha casa que eu não estava a fim de dirigir ate Seattle. Ela concordou de ir me buscar, eu teria ir à minha antiga casa eu não a levaria na mansão dos Salvatore para ela contar a cidade toda que estou morando com Dan. Jessica com certeza pensaria besteira por morar com Damon e Lena. Eu entrei em casa Dan já tinha mandando retirar tudo. Só tinha alguns moveis velhos o meu quarto não tinha mais nada pessoal só tinha uma cadeira velha de balanço, cômoda e o computador velho.

Eu tomei um banho pelo menos tinha no banheiro o meu Shampoo de morango, sabonete e bucha. Tomei meu banho e vesti mesma roupa que estava. Depois me trocava na mansão, fui andando ate porta a Jessica estava buzinando junto com Angela no carro.

– Bella porque esta com mesma roupa? – ela perguntou me examinando eu poderia dizer não era da conta dela.

– Porque eu gostei dessa roupa e você? – eu sorri.

– E linda mesmo principalmente o sandália e bolsa. – ela disse dirigindo.

– Sandália da Gucci e Bolsa Jimmy Choo. – eu falei presunçosa.

– Uall, deve ter custado uma fortuna. – ela disse com certa inveja.

– Deve ser. – eu resmunguei não era da conta dela. – Liga o som. – eu mudei de assunto.

– Sim. – ela ligou e colocou numa musica balada.

Ouvimos as musicas de balada, rock e românticas. Jessica tagarelava sobre os meninos com que ela saia. Ela contou encontro com Mike que tinha sido ótimo e ela esperava que no sábado a noite eles estivessem avançado para fase do primeiro beijo. Sorri imaginado o Edward me beijando. Angela estava passivamente feliz por ir ao baile, mas na verdade não estava interessada em Eric. Eu sei bem quem Angela gosta e legal saber as coisas antes delas acontecer. Jessica tentou fazê-la confessar quem era o tipo dela, mas eu interrompi com uma pergunta sobre os vestidos, para poupá-la. Angela me lançou um olhar de gratidão.

Port Angeles era muito mais refinada que Forks. Eu estava costumada ir quase que todos os dias vir agência da Lena. Jessica dirigiu direto para uma das grandes lojas de departamento da cidade, que ficava a algumas ruas da área da baia que agradava os visitantes.

Eu contei a Jessica e Angela que nunca fora a um baile em Phoenix.

– Você nunca saiu com um namorado, nem nada disso? – perguntou Jessica desconfiada enquanto passávamos pelas portas da loja.

– É verdade. – eu sorri não tinha porque ter vergonha eu só tenho 17 anos aqui.

– E por que não? – quis saber Jessica.

– Nunca tive oportunidade de ir. – eu menti já tinha ido, mas não queria dá detalhes a ela.

– As pessoas te convidam para sair aqui – lembrou-me ela – e você diz não a elas. – Agora estávamos na seção juvenil, olhando as araras em busca de roupas de noite.

– Bom, a não ser pelo Tyler. – corrigiu Angela em voz baixa.

– COMO É? – eu falei exaltada. - O que aquele verme disse? – perguntei brava.

– O Tyler contou a todo mundo que vai levar você ao baile dos alunos. – Jessica disse com olhos desconfiados.

– Eu disse aquele serzinho que nunca namoraria ele e nem sairia com ele. – eu falei zangada.

– Eu te falei que não era verdade. – Angela disse a Jessica.

Fiquei em silêncio, ainda completamente em um espécime de choque, que rapidamente estava virando ódio. Eu quero matar aquele infeliz, talvez peça para o Dan dar uma lição nele. Lembrei-me que estava brigada com o Dan e meu pai. Eles dois tinham que brigar comigo justo hoje que eu vou sofrer um tentado eu vou aproveito a raiva e acabo com raças dos miseráveis que tentar me machucar.

– É por isso que a Laurem não gosta de você. – disse Jessica entre risos enquanto manuseávamos as roupas.

Trinquei os dentes eu também não gostava dela é falsa assim como a Jessica.

– Você acha que se eu o atropelasse com meu Porsche ele pararia de se sentir culpado pelo acidente? Que ele podia desistir de tentar compensar e nós estaríamos quites?

– Talvez – Jessica riu baixinho. – Se for por isso mesmo que ele está agindo assim.

A opção de vestidos não eram muitas, mas as duas acharam algumas coisas para experimentar. Fiquei sentada em uma cadeira baixa do lado de fora dos provadores, perto do espelho triplo, tentando controlar minha fúria e meu ódio pelo Tyler.

Jéssica estava dividida entre dois um longo, tomara que caia, preto básico e outro na altura do joelho de um azul elétrico com alcinhas finas. Eu encorajei ela a ficar com o azul. Porque não realçar os olhos? Angela escolheu um vestido rosa claro que destacava bem o seu corpo alto e que destacava a cor de mel dos seus cabelos castanho-claros. Eu cumprimentei as duas generosamente e ajudei a colocar os vestidos rejeitados de volta nos cabides. O processo foi muito mais curto e fácil do que as compras que eu fazia com minha mãe Renée quando estava em casa. Eu acho que existe algo a ser dito sobre escolhas limitadas. Sorte eu tinha Lena para me ajudar com as roupas.

Nós fomos para a seção de sapatos e acessórios. Enquanto elas tentavam as coisas, eu simplesmente olhava e criticava, sem a menor vontade de comprar alguma coisa, eu já tinha tudo a Lena sabe montar um closet. A irritação com Tyler estava acabando com a minha noite das garotas, me deixando quase com vontade de voltar pra casa. Mas ainda tinha ir atrás dos miseráveis que vão me atacar e se eu não for vai que pegam outra garota inocente.

– Angela - eu comecei hesitante enquanto ela experimentava um sapato de tiras e de salto alto cor de rosa - ela estava mais que contente por um par alto o suficiente que a permitisse usar salto.

Jéssica estava no balcão das joias e nós estávamos sozinhas.

– Sim? - ela levantou a perna balançando o tornozelo pra ter uma visão melhor do sapato.

Eu me intrometi.

– Eu gostei desse. – era lindo para ela.

– Eu acho que vou ficar com esse - apesar de não ter nada que combine com eles além desse vestido - ela meditou.

– Oh, vá em frente - eles estão em liquidação - eu encoragei. Ela sorriu, colocando a tampa em outra caixa com sapato branco.

Eu tentei de novo.

– Umm, Angela... ela olhou pra cima curiosa.

– Se você não comprar eu compro para você - eu mantive meus olhos nos sapatos

– Não precisa Bella. – ela me disse sem jeito, examinando os sapatos também.

– Pense assim que é um presente de uma amiga. – eu sorri.

– Sendo assim eu aceito. – ela sorriu meio sem graça.

Eu mudei de assunto quando Jéssica voltou da joalheria com uma coisa que ela encontrou pra combinar com os seus sapatos prateados.

Nós planejávamos jantar num pequeno restaurante Italiano na rua principal, estava na hora de me separar delas. Jessica e Angela foram colocar as suas compras de volta no carro e depois iam descer á baia. Eu disse que me encontraria com elas no restaurante dentro de uma hora - eu queria encontrar uma livraria. Elas duas estavam querendo vir comigo, mas eu encorajei as duas a irem se divertir. Elas duas não sabiam o quanto seria arriscado se elas fossem junto comigo. Elas voltaram para o carro conversando alegremente, e eu fui na direção que Jessica me apontou. Eu não tive problemas para achar a livraria, mas não era bem aquilo que eu estava procurando.

As janelas estavam cheias de cristais, apanhadores-de-sonhos, e livros sobre cura espiritual. Eu nem entrei. Pela janela eu podia ver uma mulher de cinquenta anos com um longo cabelo cinza que ela usava solto, usando um vestido que parecia ser dos anos sessenta, sorrindo saudosamente por detrás do balcão. Eu decidi que essa era um conversa que eu podia adiar.

Eu fiquei caminhando sem rumo, mas depois de andar um tempo percebi que estava perdida, estava me preparando para pedir ajuda quando quatros rapazes apareceram perto de mim, eles eram os mesmo rapazes que atacaram a Bella antiga. Voltei a andar sentido contrário ao cais, mas os rapazes estavam indo pelo mesmo caminho que eu. Depois de um tempo percebi que eles estavam me seguido e logo à frente tinha mais alguns rapazes. Os idiotas estavam me seguindo esperando momento certo de me pararem.

– Oi benzinho, porque você não fica com a gente um pouquinho? - ele tinha um bafo de cerveja, era nojento eu odeio cerveja.

– Sinto muito, quem sabe outro dia. – eu fui sarcástica. Ele segurou no meu braço e os outros começaram a rir.

– Não, hoje mesmo. Eu quero hoje, gostosa. – aproximou sua boca imunda do meu rosto. Quase vomitei de nojo, sua atitude foi o suficiente para eu reagir, foi quando os meus instintos fizessem com que me lembra-se de uma parte oculta da minha mente e me obrigando a gritar. – IMPULSAE - eu sabia que essa palavra significava choque o idiota levou um baque como se tivesse encostando-se a uma tomada elétrica. Seu corpo foi pra trás, ele soltou meu corpo com violência e caiu. Os outros três ficaram sem saber o que aconteceu, acharam que eu tinha só gritado e batido nele, que eu era forte. Nem eu sabia o que tinha feito só queria me proteger então vieram pra cima de mim. Já ia me preparar para o confronto, estava preparada para gritar de novo ou usar o que Dan me ensinou e então escuto um carro derrapando.

– Entra no carro. – já sabia de quem era aquela voz o meu Edward tinha vindo. Fiz o que me foi pedido. Ninguém tinha visto o que eu fizera e nem sabia o que foi aquilo.

Logo depois, ele estava deslizando pelas ruas como um louco. Seu olhar no para-brisa parecia o daquele dia na aula, um olhar assassino eu queria acalmar ele para não cometer nenhuma loucura.

– Você está bem? – perguntei, estava ficando preocupada com ele.

– Não. – ele respondeu sem olhar pra mim.

Ele dirigiu até a saída da cidade e parou. Virou-se pra mim e perguntou:

– Bella, você está bem? – que pergunta mais idiota. Estava tudo perfeito, ele estava comigo, mas não disse isso a ele. Porém estava me avaliando, será que ele me viu gritando aquela palavra?

– Estou. – respondi.

– Então me distraia, por favor. Fala qualquer coisa.

Lembrei-me da Jéssica comentando que o Tyler estava falando pra todo mundo que iria me levar ao baile. Respirei fundo e soltei tudo que pensava em fazer com o Tyler amanhã.

– Eu vou explodir o carro do Tyler amanhã. Vai virar fumaça, mas não posso fazer isso, seria um ato terrorista e poderia até ser presa depois por explodir o carro idiota dele. Eu posso atropelá-lo, com carro que o Dan me deu ou eu poderia matá-lo também, então eu iria pra cadeia do mesmo jeito. Acho que eu posso dar um soco na cara dele então. É, seria o mais adequado, o importante é que eu não vou ao baile com ele. – parei. Só de falar de matar o Tyler já tinha aliviado a tensão que eu sentia de saber que ele estava falando para todos que iria me levar no baile e também a tensão de ter tido um confronto com aquele nojento tentando me beijar. E agora, o que vou fazer? Minha mente não ajudava e como se tivesse um bloqueio e não me deixava lembrar-se do meu passado. Calma Bella, não vai acontecer nada. Ninguém viu você gritando, estavam cegos por causa do idiota do amigo no chão e você só se defendeu. Era nisso que eu tinha que acreditar.

– Eu soube disso. – ele me disse. Parecia que tinha funcionado, ouvir as besteiras que eu tinha na cabeça pareceu diverti-lo. Mas eu ainda estava com raiva do Tyler e nervosa pelo acontecido.

– Argh, é por isso que a Laurem não gosta de mim. Não que me importasse com ela. – eu falei com raiva. – Você melhorou? – perguntei calma.

– Um pouco, minha vontade é de voltar e caçar aqueles... – ele não terminou a frase.

– Ah. – foi só o que eu consegui dizer se o meu irmão Dan souber iria matar aqueles infelizes também.

– Tenho que voltar, as meninas vão ficar preocupadas. – lembrei-o que eu tinha vindo com Jessica e a Angela.

Ele voltou para a cidade e estacionou perto do restaurante, ao lado do carro da Jéssica. Edward nem perguntou na onde era para me levar. Levou-me exatamente onde as garotas estavam.

– O que você está fazendo? – perguntei quando o vi descer do carro e abrir a porta pra mim.

– Levando você pra jantar. – já do meu lado na calçada.

– Como você sabia? – perguntei inocentemente, mas Angela e Jéssica já estavam na rua, indo na direção contraria.

– Acho melhor você chamar as duas, se eu topar com aqueles idiotas de novo, eu não vou conseguir me segurar. – ele estava com o olhar assassino de novo.

Chamei as meninas e ficou combinado que eu iria com o Edward para casa, mas ele queria que eu comesse primeiro. Hoje que ele não me escapa, vai ter que me contar tudo. Se não me contar, eu falo que sei o que ele é.

Edward me acompanhou até o restaurante e abriu a porta pra eu poder entrar. Como ele é cavalheiro, a gente não vê isso todo dia. A hostess passou mal quando o viu, ainda não tinha reparado na reação que ele causava nas pessoas, já que na escola ninguém reparava nos Cullen. Ela nos levou para uma mesa no centro do restaurante, mas ele fez que não quando já ia me sentando.

– Um lugar mais reservado. – pediu pra hostes e, ela nos levou pra uma mesa menor, num canto mais afastado. Estava vivendo literalmente o meu sonho.

Sentei e Edward se sentou logo depois, muito educado. Edward foi criado em outra época por isso e cavalheiro e educado. A hostess saiu com uma cara de deslumbrada, resolvi criticá-lo para provocar um pouco.

– Você não devia fazer isso, não é muito justo. – olhei para ele o acusando

– Fazer o quê? – perguntou confuso.

– Deslumbrar as pessoas assim. – expliquei. OMG eu estou com ciúmes de verdade! Claro Bella, você ama ele, mas eu nunca senti isso.

– Eu deslumbro as pessoas? – estava curioso.

– Sim, não é fácil pra todo mundo.

– Eu te deslumbro?

– Ah claro, né! O tempo todo. Mas vamos falar de outra coisa.

– Só um momento.

A garçonete anotou nossos pedidos e, depois que ela trouxe os refrigerantes, eu olhei pra ele tentando dizer: "É, agora você não me escapa".

– Então vamos começar você sabe que hoje você vai ter que me falar tudo, não é?

– Vou? – ele estava me testando.

– Como você me achou aqui? – comecei pela mesma coisa que antiga Bella perguntou e eu queria o ouvir dizendo que estava me perseguindo.

– Essa é a mais fácil, manda outra.

– Está certo, como você lê a mente das pessoas? – atirei logo de cara, não iria enrolar nada. Eu sabia que ele lia só queria que ele mesmo me contasse.

Ele ficou me olhando sério, acho que se decidindo se me contaria a verdade.

– Na maioria das vezes, é como se eu estivesse num corredor com muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, mas aí é só se concentrar numa voz conhecida e eu escuto o que a pessoa está pensando.

Eu engoli seco e o meu coração palpitou o que não passou despercebido por ele.

– Você quer dizer o que você está pensando? – ele me olhou suplicando.

– Pensei que você pudesse ler minha mente. – respondi inocentemente eu adorava ter a minha mente bloqueada.

– Posso ler a mente de todos, menos a sua. – eu abri um sorriso enorme, estava muito feliz com sua confirmação.

– Parece que isso te agrada. – ele me deu um sorriso torto de deboche, meu coração de novo me entregando, Argh eu odeio super audição.

– Muito. Mas porque será que você não consegue me escutar? – perguntei ingenuamente.

– Não sei talvez sua cabeça funcione numa frequência diferente das outras pessoas. – fiquei pensativa, isso não era a verdade a antiga Bella nasceu com escudo mental mesmo humana. Que por sorte eu também tenho.

– É talvez seja verdade, mas isso ainda é bom. – eu dei uma desculpa por ter mente bloqueada eu continuei. - Seria muito embaraçoso você ler minha mente, eu nunca mais pensaria perto de você. Deve ser ruim pra sua família, você não consegue controlar o seu dom? - O enchi de perguntas.

Ele riu e olhou pra cima, pois a garçonete chegou com o meu pedido.

– Eles já se acostumaram. – respondeu depois que ela saiu.

– Essa cor fica bonita em você. – ele me disse enquanto eu comia, corei como um tomate e o meu coração palpitou, ele não devia fazer isso comigo.

– Você nunca encontrou com outra pessoa que não pudesse ler os pensamentos?

– Não. – respondeu e ficou mudo. Comi mais um pouco e continuei meu interrogatório.

– Então, como você me achou? – continuei.

– Eu segui vocês, estava lendo os pensamentos da Jéssica quando notei que você não estava mais com elas, então comecei a te procurar como um louco. Tentei achar a livraria onde você podia ter ido, mas você não tinha entrado lá, então continuei até ver você na mente daqueles... – ele parou e escutei um rosnado querendo sair do seu peito.

Eu estava tremendo por causa do refrigerante gelado, tremi de novo. Ele pensou que eu estava com frio e me deu seu casaco. Que cheiro bom tinha nele.

– Obrigada, é a segunda vez. – agradeci pegando na mão dele. Queria que ele pegasse na minha. Sou insana, minha mente me acusava, mas iria agir por instintos a partir de agora. Ele tirou suas mãos da minha.

– Não vamos tentar uma terceira vez, não é? Estou curioso sobre uma coisa... O que você fez com o seu agressor? Ele pensou que você tivesse dado um choque nele. – fiquei pasma e congelei, o sangue fugiu do meu rosto.

Tentei me fazer de desentendida. Ele deve ter lido mente do agressor não deve ter me ouvido gritar. Respirei fundo e disse uma meia verdade.

– Humm, hoje é seu dia de respostas. Se você confiar em mim, talvez eu confie em você. – dei-lhe uma piscada de olho pra despistar. Isso pareceu funcionar.

– Está certo, já terminou? Podemos ir?

– Sim, podemos ir.

Ele pediu a conta, pagou e fomos para o carro dele. O cheiro dele estava no carro inteiro e como era gostoso, estava me deixando tonta e fraca. Suspirei quando ele entrou, em seguida ligou o carro e saiu.

– Bom, agora vamos ao mais importante: diga-me o que você é. – eu falei olhando para o vidro do carro.

– Antes quero saber se você tem uma teoria. – ele estava rindo. Bom, talvez ele fosse me dizer a verdade hoje, então eu podia brincar um pouco.

– Já te disse eu não tenho teorias, mas eu posso já saber o que você é e estar esperando só você ter coragem de me contar. – atirei essa pra ele. Ele estava olhando pra estrada, estava pensando.

– Se você já sabe, não precisa que eu conte. – ele estava tentando fugir de novo, eu não ia deixar.

– É claro que não, mas se você não confiar em mim. Nós não poderemos ser amigos de verdade, mas como você não está com vontade de se abrir, eu posso te ajudar. Eu te digo o que você é e você me conta os detalhes, eu não sei tudo estou curiosa sobre algumas coisas. – eu só queria que ele confiasse em mim.

– O que você acha que eu sou? – ele me olhou nos olhos de um jeito que esqueci até mesmo quem eu era.

– Se você ficar me olhando assim eu não vou conseguir nem dizer o meu nome. - ri um pouco, ele também.

– Vamos você esta me enrolando! – ele estava ficando impaciente.

– Ok. – respirei fundo e disse – Você é um vampiro, Edward. – meu coração se acelerou um pouquinho, mas não por eu estar com medo, era de ansiedade por finalmente dizer a verdade.

Ele ficou mudo, dava pra ver o aperto com que ele segurava o volante do carro. Deu vontade de brincar com ele, mas não o fiz, estava muito tenso.

– Há quanto tempo você sabe? – ele não tentou mentir, sorri pra ele e ele virou os olhos.

– Desde o primeiro dia, quando observei vocês no refeitório. – eu ainda estava encarando ele. Eu não iria contar que eu sabia ate mesmo antes.

– Você sabe desde o primeiro dia e ainda assim ficou do meu lado na sala? Não pior, está comigo num carro sozinha! – estava me olhando como se estivesse avaliando minha sanidade. Rolei os olhos e bufei.

– Que eu saiba só tinha a carteira do seu lado vaga na sala, o que mais eu poderia fazer? Eu não tinha alternativa. – ele ainda me olhava como se eu fosse louca.

– Eu não tenho medo de você. Bom, tive só no primeiro dia, você me olhou como se fosse me atacar, mas eu sabia que não iria fazer.

– Você estava todo esse tempo sabendo e não me disse nada. – ele estava me acusando agora.

– _Você_ não quis me contar. Eu queria que você confiasse em mim! – eu estava ficando um pouco brava.

– Não te preocupa nossa alimentação? – agora ele me lançou um olhar de malícia. Ele tinha que parar com isso, já estava ficando constrangedor.

– Ahm? Não entendi. – fingi inocência.

– Nossa dieta não te preocupa? – explicou a pergunta de novo.

– Ah sim, você e sua família se alimenta de sangue animal.

– E se minha família não bebesse sangue animal? – ele queria saber se eu ficaria com ele mesmo bebendo sangue humano.

– Na verdade não me importar. – eu sorri imagina se eu contar do Dan que bebe bolsa de sangue humano.

– Você não se importar? – ele estava praticamente gritando comigo, Edward é bipolar.

Encolhi-me, ele ficou bravo. O que ele quer que eu diga? Quer que eu minta?

– Me desculpe, mas não consigo entender como você fica comigo e não se importa com o que eu me alimento.

– E aí, vai ou não confirmar? – perguntei, eu queria que ele não ficasse bravo.

– Sim é verdade. – eu sorri, ele rolou os olhos, mas sorriu pra mim.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Queria contar pra ele o que eu sou, mas nem eu sei o que sou. Quem sabe no sábado, no dia que a gente vai ao evento juntos. Isso mesmo, no sábado, mas eu posso atormentar ele um pouco antes.

– O que você está pensando? – ele perguntou. Deve ser bem difícil pra ele não ler meus pensamentos eu ri mentalmente.

– Estava pensando em te dizer uma coisa, mas não vou te dizer hoje, só no sábado.

– O que você estava querendo me contar, hein? – lançou-me seu olhar deslumbrante, mas dessa vez não cedi.

– Sim, vou te dar o que pensar. Já se perguntou por que você não pode ler a minha mente? Ou ainda mais, por que somente eu sei o que você é e como eu sei? Eu posso ser diferente como você. – joguei essa pra ele. Ainda nessa semana iria perguntar ao Dan como me trouxe de volta a vida.

– Sim, penso nisso todos os dias. Estou com mil coisas na cabeça agora. Já me perguntei isso tudo hoje, mas você _é_ Humana.

– Ah sim, eu sou humana. – estava rindo, ele não tinha nem ideia do que eu sou e nem eu sabia eu ri mais ainda. Estava sendo má, eu sei, mas estava gostoso brincar com ele. Ele me olhava frustrado.

– Conta mais de você? – pedi pra poder mudar de assunto, ele bufou.

– Isso que você está fazendo não é justo! – ele me acusou. Eu ainda estava rindo.

– Não foi justo também o que você fez. Se eu não soubesse o que você é, estaria até agora com ideias absurdas na cabeça. – ele rolou os olhos.

– O que você quer saber? – perguntou me olhando.

– Por que vocês caçam animais? – eu iria fingir que não sei.

– Eu não quero ser um monstro.

– Quantos anos você tem? – eu sei que essa pergunta e boba, mas eu queria o ouvir dizendo que nasceu em 1901.

– 17. – ele estava rindo agora, bufei porque ele tinha esse medo não dizer a idade.

– Há quanto tempo você tem 17? – refiz a minha pergunta.

– Há um bom tempo. – eu desisti, ele não iria responder.

– Certo, a sua família também pode ler mentes? – eu queria ser amiga da Alice e da Rosalie talvez.

– Não, só eu. – eu fiz uma careta e ele me olhou curioso.

– Esse seu dom não é nada legal! Eu não gostaria de estar na cabeça das pessoas. – seria terrível ficar lendo a mente poluída do Emmett quase todo tempo eu ri mentalmente.

– E muito ruim, eu tento bloquear, mas às vezes é bem valido. Principalmente quando encontramos outros de nossa espécie.

– Você conhece muitos outros vampiros? – só quero ver quando eu contar que o Dan e vampiro.

– Não muitos, mas quando a gente se esbarra é bom esse meu talento. – eu gargalhei com isso, ele bateu na cabeça com o dedo no final, foi engraçado.

– Quando você ri é como se o sol se iluminasse. Adoro o seu sorriso. – meu coração pulou no peito. Continuei rindo pra ele.

Olhei pra frente um pouco, ele dirigia rápido, muito rápido. Olhei no mostrador, estava a 200 Km/h.

– Você dirige muito rápido. Está com pressa de se livrar de mim? – perguntei de um jeito divertido.

– Todos nós gostamos de velocidade, eu não consigo dirigir devagar. – ele sorriu.

– É velocidade é muito bom. Eu gosto da liberdade, do vento batendo no rosto e adrenalina. – pensei em como eu adorava correr com minha moto. Será que Dan vai me deixar andar de moto de novo?

– Acabaram as suas perguntas? – ele me interrogava com o olhar.

– Não, por que vocês não foram às aulas? – perguntei triste.

– Não posso sair no sol. – respondeu com deboche. Eu me lembrei de que ele brilha ao sair no sol. Se meu medalhão realizar o meu segundo desejo que eu fiz hoje, toda a sua família vai ficar feliz comigo ate a chata da Rosalie. Hoje noite antes de dormir eu peço de novo.

– Você sai na luz do dia todos os dias, o que o sol tem de diferente? – perguntei querendo ouvir a sua resposta.

– Um dia eu te mostro. – eu acenei com a cabeça concordando eu queria muito o ver brilhando como diamante.

– Você podia ter me visitado à noite, estava sentindo sua falta na escola. – ele não gostou do que eu disse.

– Não quero que você fale essas coisas. – essas palavras me acertaram como um chicote. - Me desculpe, mas não quero que você se sinta assim. – ele me olhou com súplica pra que eu o atendesse.

– Eu não controlo os meus sentimentos. – eu fui dura também. Ele gemeu.

– Bella, não dificulte as coisas. Uma coisa é eu me sentir assim, eu não sou bom pra você.

– Para de falar isso. – agora quem estava falando alto era eu.

– Para de falar o que?

– Isso de que não é bom para mim, ou que é o vilão, ou que é melhor não sermos amigos, eu sei o que é melhor pra mim, se acostume com isso! – olhei pra ele mostrando que não adiantava dizer nada, eu tinha tomado minha decisão quando eu vim para cá.

– Você é muito teimosa. – ele estava só afirmando, mas seu rosto não estava mais sombrio. Reparei que estávamos na minha antiga casa.

– Acho melhor você descer. – ele me disse.

– Você vai à escola amanhã? – perguntei sem mudar minha expressão.

– Vou. – respondeu.

– Promete? – pedi.

– Vou, eu também tenho que entregar um trabalho amanhã. – ele estava dizendo a verdade, então podia ir embora por hora.

– OK, até amanhã então, mas amanhã ainda é minha vez. – eu falei rindo para ele.

– Sua vez de quê?

– Fazer perguntas, o que mais poderia ser? Boa noite Edward! – eu tirei o casaco dele e sai do carro.

– Pode ficar com ele. – ele não queria que eu ficasse com frio.

– Já estou em casa e eu não quero ter explicar ao meu pai sobre casaco. – eu suspirei teria que pegar carro e ir à mansão.

– Boa noite Bella, durma bem. – ele disse baixinho enquanto eu me afastava.

Fingi entrar em casa e esperei ele ir embora, estava eufórica. Ele confiava em mim, mas aí deu uma tristeza, sei que ele vai fugir de mim quando souber que eu já morri e voltei à vida. Mas eu já tinha decidido contar pra ele e faria isso, se ele não quiser mais ficar perto de mim vou ter que conviver com isso ou ir embora.

Eu peguei a chave do meu Porsche e dirigi ate mansão Salvatore. Acionei pelo controle remoto o portão para abrir e dirigir. Sai do carro e fui direto para meu quarto em silêncio ninguém me esperava. Eu tirei toda roupa e fui ao banheiro tomar outro banho e vesti minha camisola de seda da cor lilás e liguei o ar condicionado para o quarto ficar bem quente. Antes de dormi eu fiquei desejando que meu medalhão realizasse o meu segundo pedido. Eu quero ter poder de fazer os vampiros não sentir sede por sangue humano e não brilharem e nem virar cinzas ao sair no sol. Eu quero ter poder de fazer os vampiros não sentir sede por sangue humano e não brilharem e nem virar cinzas ao sair no sol. Fiquei repetindo mentalmente essa frase, desejando com todas as minhas forças e de todo meu coração que ia dar certo, quando dei por mim eu dormi com uma grande certeza: eu estou incondicionalmente irrevogavelmente apaixonada por Edward Cullen.

**Notas finais do capítulo:**

Oie de novo Lindas xD! Obrigada pelo reviews continue mandando. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo que tem o casal Bella e Edward. Eu fiz bem diferente a cena que a Bella quase foi estuprada.

Até mais e um ótimo Final de Semana para todas vcs!

Beijos e Mordidas do Edward Cullen


End file.
